Innocent Lovers
by Sabaku no Karmi
Summary: Hanna Bullet, una nueva integrante en las filas de exorcistas de la Orden Negra, llega para darle una vuelta de 360 a la vida de todos, especialmente un apático oriental de cabellos azabache y mirada penetrante. Logrará derretir su frío y duro corazón, apenas y haberla conocido. Denle una oportunidad.( Imagínate ser Hanna si amas a Yuu-chan)
1. Misión

Una mañana en la División Europea de la Orden Negra. Tres Exorcistas estaban discutiendo con el Director.

\- Demo Niisan, no es necesario que vayan, conmigo basta! ademas es una chica no es cierto? Kanda la asustaría. - se quejaba Lenalee Lee ante su hermano mayor.

\- Oe! - el susodicho protestó.

\- Les volveré a repetir. - dijo ya harto Komui. - tenemos un aviso de un posible nuevo miembro en las filas de exorcistas. Su nombre es Hanna Bullet. Como ya saben, hemos tenido muchas perdidas en la ultima batalla. Es necesario que vayan los tres, son en los que mas confío despues de los generales. Asi que dejen de protestar, deben marcharse al mediodía.

Komui lo dijo tan seriamente que ninguno volvió a replicar.

Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee y Yuu Kanda fueron llamados luego del desayuno, para una simple mision.

La Orden recibió una llamada, de un buscador que se encontraba en una ciudad cercana, diciendo que estaban siendo constantemente atacados por akumas, pero había una Innocence que los eliminaba apenas llegar a la ciudad.

Una chica de usuario compatible de Innocence, estaba protegiendo la pequeña ciudad.

De inmediato Komui movió todo lo que tenía a su alcance para hacer que esa chica se enlistara en las filas de exorcistas de la division central. y ordenó llamar a esos tres exorcistas para escoltarla.

**Llegado el horario...**

Walker, Lee y Kanda estaban esperando el tren para de ida a la ciudad.

\- No puedo creer que otra chica se nos unirá, me volveré loca entre tantos hombres. - decía emocionada Lenalee.

\- Tengo un presentimiento acerca de esa chica.. - pensaba en voz alta Allen.

Subieron al tren y llegaron en 4 horas aproximadamente, el trayecto fue sumamente aburrido, ninguno hablo durante el camino, Lenalee se sintio libre al bajar por fin del vagon.

Una vez allí se dispusieron a buscar la direccion que les había indicado el director, no tardaron mucho en encontrarla, pero no había nadie en casa.

Despues de unas horas, el estomago de Allen suplicaba por comida. Buscaron un lugar donde cenar, como siempre Allen casi devora todo el restaurant.

La noche se aproximaba, el sol se estaba poniendo, la gente de la ciudad iba desapareciendo, se encerraban en sus hogares, los vagabundos simplemente se escondían en los callejones buscando abrigo, los exorcistas decidieron ir nuevamente a verificar la casa.

En cuanto tomaron rumbo a la casa de la chica, el ojo de Allen se activó, delatando la presencia de akumas.

\- Akumas, están cerca. - alarmó Allen. No tuvieron tiempo de moverse, una explosión se escuchó en la otra cuadra.

\- kuso! ikude. - apuró Kanda y se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar donde la explosion, los akuma habian sido eliminados, de inmediato el ojo de Allen se desactivó. Divisaron una chica cerca de los escombros, estaba cargando a una niña pequeña, quien lloraba del miedo.

\- Anata wa.. Hanna Bullet desuka? - se acercó Allen tímidamente. La chica levantó la vista y le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Hai, soy yo. - su voz sonó dulce y amable, con un tono de curiosidad acerca de esas tres personas desconocidas. Las cuales se miraban algo sorprendidos.

La chica tenía una herida en la frente, que hacía que la sangre chorreara por su rostro.

\- Daijobu ka? - Preguntó Lenalee. - estás herida. - concluyó preocupada.

\- Daijobu. - dejó a la niña ya calmada en sus brazos, libre para ir junto a su madre. - adiós pequeña, cuidate sí? - una vez la niña estuvo segura junto a su madre, la chica se dirigió a los tres desconocidos. - Necesitan algo de mi? - preguntó amablemente.

Los exorcistas volvieron a compartir miradas.

\- Somos exorcistas, miembros de la Orden Negra, division Europea, hemos venido a reclutarte en las filas de nuestra organizacion. Debido a que, hemos sido informados, eres un usuario compatible con la Innocence. - explicó Lenalee.

\- Oh, eso. - la chica se rascó la nuca nerviosa, ante la confusa mirada de los exorcistas. - será mejor que los lleve a casa, se está haciendo tarde. Les explicare muchas cosas allí. - la chica invitó generosamente.

La siguieron hasta la casa que habian visitado horas antes pero sin respuesta, los invitó a pasar y se acomodaron en el living mientras ella iba a asearse. Al parecer vivía sola en esa enorme casa.

* * *

_**Bien, hasta ahí por ahora, no me quedó bien pero el resto de la historia tiene mejor jugo. no tengo imaginacion para mis otros fics y ya tenía en mente uno de D-Gray man. Kanda 3 hasta el proximo cap, denle una oportunidad**_

_**KOTD**_


	2. Conociendo un Secreto

**2º Capítulo. Enjoy **

* * *

_**Conociendo un Secreto**_

Hanna Bullet, una chica de estatura media, aproximadamente 1.60, cabello largo, rizado y escarlata. De ojos ámbar y mirada tierna. Semblante serio, la frente erguida. Piel blanca, voz suave pero no demasiado, amable, dulce, directa. Es lo que conocían hasta ahora de la chica.

Minutos despues de haberlos dejado, Hanna había bajado ya aseada y fresca para recibir debidamente a sus invitados, les ofreció café o té ya que hacía bastante frío.

\- Bien, tengo entendido que ya conocen mi nombre, podría saber los suyos? - preguntó curiosa la chica.

\- Hai, yo soy Lenalee Lee, encantada de conocerte Hanna-san. - se presentó alegremente Lenalee.

\- Mi nombre es Allen Walker, es un placer. - le dedicó una tierna sonrisa el peliblanco.

El ultimo ni se inmutó, mientras que la chica estaba observandolo con una dulce sonrisa, esperando ansiosa a conocer su nombre.

Lenalee, quien era la mas cercana al azabache, le codeó incitandolo a que se presente.

\- Tch.. Kanda Yuu. - dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

\- Es un placer, a los tres. Etto, dijeron que vienen de la Orden? - los exorcistas asintieron. - también mencionaron que desean mi presencia allí no es cierto? - esta vez solo la pelinegra asintió.

\- Nuestras filas militares han disminuido bastante, y nos alegramos al enterarnos que esta ciudad estaba siendo protegida por un usuario compatible, Hanna-san, onegai.

\- Lenalee-chan, solo Hanna, no acostumbro a las formalidades. - la chica se rió avergonzada. - solo tengo 16 años.

\- 16!? - se alarmó Allen.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, nos acompañaras? - la pelinegra hizo caso omiso al comentario del peliblanco.

\- de hecho, tengo un pequeño problema. - Hanna sonrió algo nerviosa.

Los exorcistas se miraron sin entender.

\- Será mejor que les muestre, me acompañan? - invitó levantandose de su asiento.

Hanna guió a los exorcistas por un largo pasillo de alfombra plateada y paredes escarlata, llenas de cuadros y pinturas de animales misticos de un lado, y flores exóticas del otro.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta que abarcaba todo el ancho y alto del pasillo, en ella una puerta mas pequeña en el ala derecha, al abrirla una luz blanca y calida podía observarse salir del interior, los invitó a pasar y se encontraron en una habitacion bastante amplia, y tan blanca que parecía no tener paredes ni techo. (_**N/A: es como me imaginaría el cuarto de For**_)

\- Que es este lugar? - preguntó Allen con curiosidad.

\- Es el cuarto de la razon por la que no voy a la Orden. - contesto la pelirroja dandoles la espalda. Para luego susurrar algo que no alcanzaron a oír del todo bien.

De repente un estruendoso sonido se escuchó a lo lejos, un rugido tan fuerte, que rompería todos los vidrios y ventanas de toda Inglaterra.

Algo se acercaba rapidamente hacia ellos, y parecía peligroso.

\- Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto. - comento algo asustado el peliblanco.

\- Hanna, que es eso? - miraba atentamente Lenalee a aquella cosa blanca que se acercaba volando.

Una luz se hizo presente cegando a los exorcistas.

\- Tranquilos, no hay peligro. - se oía la voz de Hanna.

La luz se fue atenuando y los exorcistas al recuperar la vision.

\- Eso... eso es... - comenzó a decir Lenalee sin aliento.

los exorcistas abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

\- Imposible. - exclamó Kanda sorprendido. - es enorme..

\- Dra... Dra... - comenzó a balbucear Allen tartamudeando del susto.

\- Un Dragon! - soltó Lenalee con la voz algo afonizada.

* * *

_**Bueno esto es todo por este cap. En el siguiente mas detalles. See you.**_

**_ARIGATO! A Sebastiaxciel por apoyar el fic. _**

_**KOTD**_


	3. El Impedimento

**3er Capítulo. Enjoy **

* * *

**_El impedimento_**

_\- Imposible. - exclamó Kanda sorprendido. - es enorme.._

_\- Dra... Dra... - comenzó a balbucear Allen tartamudeando del susto._

_\- Un Dragon! - soltó Lenalee con la voz algo afonizada._

La criatura irguió el semblante demostrando su grandeza, tenía un aspecto sombrío, con ojos brillantes y colmillos salientes. Se veia terrorifico.

\- Hola preciosa. - dijo una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos ambar.

La enorme criatura se agachó hasta su altura haciendose inmediatamente la bestia mas mansa que nadie jamas había visto, respondía al nombre de Sheena. Pero los exorcistas aun estaban atonitos.

\- Ella es un dragon el cual llegó a mi vida hace aproximadamente 10 meses, estaba herida y la traté, no se despega de mi desde entonces, no puedo salir por mucho tiempo porque ella se preocupa, la ultima vez que lo hizo la casa anterior quedó en escombros, se que quiza no pueda llevarla conmigo a la orden, es por eso que no me he presentado.

\- Es amigable? - preguntó Allen acercándose.

\- Hai, solo deja que se acostumbre a tu aroma, y será la criatura mas fiel que te has encontrado. - dijo dulcemente la pelirroja. Los tres exorcistas se acercaron, la criatura solo se acercó y los olfateó una vez, luego hizo una reverencia.. - por favor correspondan el saludo. - ordeno la pelirroja. Hicieron caso y luego la criatura se irguió nuevamente. - Lenalee-chan, intenta alcanzar su cabeza para acariciarla. - dijo Hanna.

Lenalee obedeció algo temerosa, alzó el brazo en direccion a la nariz de la criatura, y esta bajó a su altura acercando su nariz a la mano de la chica.

\- Vaya!. - estaban sorprendidos.

* * *

Lenalee convenció a su hermano a través de una llamada, para que la dragona pudiera viajar junto a la chica, y se convierta en una poderosa miembro de los exorcistas.

Como aparentemente no tenian donde pasar la noche, la chica ofreció su hogar para que pasasen la noche, y partir temprano en la mañana hacia la Orden Negra.

\- Tengo tres cuartos, sorprendente para una casa tan grande no?, el espacio es actualmente para Sheena, Lena-chan puedes quedarte en mi habitacion, Allen y Kanda-san, pueden escoger sus cuartos, les indicaré el camino. - decía la pelirroja dulcemente.

Allen's Room*

El peliblanco se acomodó en la cama y de inmediato se quedó dormido, pensando en la increíble criatura que conoció el dia de hoy.

Kanda's room*

Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y quedó con el torso desnudo.

Repaso en su mente todo lo que ocurrio en el dia, mas aún cuando la chica les informó acerca de su inocencia, ademas del hecho que tiene guardado un dragón en uno de los cuartos.

_**FlashBack**_

_\- Tu casa es realmente grande, Hanna-san. - alagó Lenalee. - este pasillo es bastante largo. _

_\- podrías decirnos acerca de tu innocence? - Allen sentía curiosidad acerca del tema._

_\- Por supuesto Allen-kun. Bien por donde comenzaré.._

**_Datos:_**

**_Tipo: Parásito._**

**_Nombre: Angel_**

**_Habilidad: Alas de Angel, cuyas plumas se transforman de acuerdo al nombre y arma que desea utilizar el usuario. Igualmente las caracteristicas fisicas del usuario cambian de acuerdo a las plumas/caracteristicas de las alas._**

**_Características: mas adelante..._**

**_\- Alas? desde cuando eres compatible? - preguntó Allen._**

**_\- desde que tengo memoria, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, ni de mis padres, ni de mi ciudad natal, solo tengo a Sheena. - dijo timidamente la chica_**

**_fin FlashBack_**

Pensando en su arduo y fastidioso día. Se quedo dormido

**_Con las chicas*_**

\- De verdad?! - exclama una pelinegra avergonzada.

\- Vamos Lena-chan, senti atraccion entre uds. Me vas a decir que no te gusta ni poquito? - decia una pelirroja sujetando su cabello en un moño alto..

\- No lo se, pues... creo que si.. pero eso no dice nada, es lindo y lo aprecio pero de aqui a pensar que ... definitivamente no!.

\- Lenalee Lee, te gusta Allen Walker, no vas a negarmelo. - dijo Hanna seria.

\- Como puedes saberlo si apenas me conoces, tu.. t tu ... - decia nerviosa la pelinegra.

\- porque puedo sentirlo, y mis plumas ayudan, ademas, tambien senti algo igual viniendo de él.

Siguieron hablando acerca de eso hasta que se quedaron dormidas juntas.

* * *

Por la mañana al despertar, se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes desayunar por supuesto.

\- Allen-kun! Si sigues asi terminaras molestando a Hanna-chan. - decia fastidiada Lenalee.

\- Demoo, tengo haambre! - decia el peliblanco metiendo aun mas comida a su boca.

\- Oe Moyashi, ya deja de meter comida a tu boca! Oe! eso es mio! - decia colerico Kanda.

\- Traquilos.. no te lo comiste aun verdad? Aqui tienes, almenos pruebalo, me sentiria dichada. Allen, puedo hacer lo que tu quieras, no parare hasta que estes satisfecho, Lena adoro cocinar asi que dejalo tranquilo, me encanta que coma todo lo que le ponga en frente. - decia feliz Hanna dirijiendose primero a Kanda, luego a Allen seguido de Lenalee.

\- Gracias. - dijo Kanda probando del plato que la chica le puso en frente.

\- Arigatoo Hanna- chaan - dijo Allen con sin parar de comer.

\- ehehe de acuerdo Hanna

Despues de esperar a que Allen se satisfeche.

\- Bien es hora de irnos.

Se encaminaron rumbo a la orden. como? Viajando en nada mas y nada menos que en el lomo de un Dragon.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora. No me quedó tan bien .. Nos vemos en el próximo Cap.**

**KOTD**


	4. Sanación

_**Aquí les traigo el cap 4, espero les agrade. se agradecen reviews. **_

* * *

**_Sanación_**

\- Vaya! Eso es.. - decía asombrada una pelirroja observando el totem gigante que parecía dormido.

\- Es el guardian de la entrada, te registrará para saber si eres un akuma o un humano. - informó Lenalee amablemente.

\- Activando rayos X! - gritó el gran totem. se dispuso a examinar a la chica y encontró algo. - EL PENTACULO! ES UN SECUAS DEL CONDE MILENARIO! UN AKUMA! - gritó alarmado el totem.

\- Pentaculo? - dijo confundida la muchacha.

\- es la estrella. - informó Allen señalando su frente, la cual tenía tatuada la estrella la cual delataba a los akuma. - debió haber visto en alguna parte de ti este simbolo. Hey guardian, no es un akuma, mi ojo izquierdo habría reaccionado hace bastante tiempo. - continuó el peliblanco.

\- Estrella dijiste? Oh! Debe ser por esto.. - dijo la chica y comenzó a desprender su camisa. Los muchachos se alarmaron.

\- Hanna! que haces!? - Lena intento cubrirla.

\- No Lena, mira... - tranquilizó esta mostrandoles el mismo tatuaje que tenía Allen, pero este estaba ubicado arriba del seno izquierdo, donde se ubica el corazon.

\- Tambien tienes esa cicatriz? como? .. - dijo Allen confundido.

\- Komui! Haz que abra la puerta de una vez! - gritó Kanda exasperado, escondiendo algo de los demas chicos que se encontraban allí, algo que si dejaba al descubierto, estaría en problemas, porque el gran Yuu Kanda, estaba ruborizado.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió la chica se colocó correctamente la camisa y procedieron a ingresar al lugar.

\- Como es que tienes esa marca? Acaso tu...? - comenzó a preguntar con curiosidad el peliblanco.

\- Maldita dices? No tengo idea, digamos que la tengo desde que tengo memoria, así como mis alas, es decir, mi Innocence. - informó la chica despreocupada.

\- Entonces dices que no sabes como la obtuviste? - preguntó Kanda extrañamente curioso ante el tema.

\- Hai, nadie la ha visto excepto medicos, que creen que es un tatuaje normal, ademas de Sheena y ahora ustedes tres, no puedo mostrarsela a cualquiera. - rio nerviosa la pelirroja.

\- No esta en un lugar muy a simple vista que digamos. - decía Allen aun ruborizado.

\- Ah? Acaso no viste jamas una chica con blusa de tirantes Allen-kun?

\- O-Oi.. - el rubor del muchacho aumentó por el tono meloso que agregó la chica a la oracion.

\- Heee? Allen-chan eres todo un MO-YA-SHI.. - continuo Hanna con un tono seductor señalando a Allen mientras Lenalee contenía la risa, ya que Allen miraba embobado a la pelirroja mientras esta le hablaba de esa manera.

\- Eh, a que debe no le corregiste que tu nombre es Allen y no... - comenzó a decir Kanda en un tono burlon, haciendo que el peliblanco reaccione.

\- No te atrevas BaKanda! - reaccionó molesto.

\- Moyashi! - se burló con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Nee, Kanda-san, te gusta molestar a Allen-kun no es cierto? - mencionó la pelirroja hacia el pelinegro con una actitud seria igualandolo a él. Se sentía algo cohibida al estar ante semejante presencia.

\- Tch! no molestes. - se dio vuelta fastidiado.

\- Gomen, no quise molestarte. - se arrepintió algo triste, lo cual sorprendio a todos incluyendo al pelinegro, que esperaba discusion por parte de la chica, pero solo recibio a cambio una disculpa y una mirada triste.

\- Hanna-chaaan.. - decía una voz desde lejos. - Buenas buenas! ya alojamos a Sheena en el salo subterraneo, podras visitarla cuando desees, ah y debes acompañarme para inpeccionar tu Innocence, luego ir con Hevlaska, para que seas una miembro oficial de la Orden. Por cierto! Soy Komui, el Director y hermano mayor de esta preciosa niña. - dijo el pelinegro intentando saltar sobre su hermana, logrando caer de bruces debido a que la ultima lo esquivó.

\- Okaeri.. - dijo dirigiendose a los exorcistas, desde el suelo.

\- Tadaima.. - respondieron los tres.

\- Bien.. - dijo incorporandose. - Vamos Hanna, para que puedas ser una de nosotros.

\- Etto, Komui-san - dijo la chica timidamente mirando al costado.

\- Hai? - respondio dulcemente.

\- Pueden... pueden ellos acompañarme? - dijo bajito con las mejillas ruborizadas, refiriendose a sus tres acompañantes.

\- Solo si ellos lo desean pequeña. Lena, Allen, Kanda.. - los tres se voltearon. - Hanna-chan desea que la acompañen, quisieran?

\- Claro Hanna-chan. - dijo felizmente la pelinegra.

\- Sera un placer. - le sonrió dulcemente Allen.

\- ... - no hubo respuesta por parte del oriental.

\- No tienes obligacion de ir, por supuesto Kanda-san. - dijo con una sonrisa triste la pelirroja. A lo que el pelinegro solo resoplo y caminó por el pasillo, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que en esa direccion se encontraba la sala donde deberian examinar la innocence de Hanna.

\- Creo que fue un si. Venga vamos. - incitó Komui yendo en la misma direccion donde se dirigía Kanda.

Al llegar a la sala, Kanda ya los aguardaba sentado en una silla cercana a la mesa de utensilios, con los ojos cerrados , de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

\- Sientate aquí por favor. - invitó emocionado Komui.

\- Oe Komui-san, d-de verdad usarás esas cosas con Hanna? - la voz de Allen sonó temblorosa, señalando todas las armas gigantes y filosas, cuchillos y taladros, pues recordó cuando llegó a la orden y tuvo que sufrir las torturas de los aparatos del pelinegro mayor.

\- Dependiendo las circunstancias. Bien, linda, dejame oír acerca de tu inocencia.

\- Tipo parasito, su nombre es Angel, alas que transforman sus plumas de acuerdo a la situacion.

\- Podrías activarlas para mí? - pidio amablemente.

\- Hai. - respondío sonriente la chica.

\- Tengo curiosidad por verlas. - dijo Lenalee emocionada.

\- La verdad es que igual yo. - apoyó Allen.

\- Angel kassei! - dijo la chicha seria y una tenue luz calida aparecio en su espalda, para dejar emerger dos alas de ángel, las cuales emitian un sabroso aroma a leche, su cabello se tornó mas opaco, quedando en un tono naranja rojizo, sus ojos ambar se oscurecieron y una aureola dorada adornaba su cabeza cuan tiara.

Los exorcistas quedaron Extasiados.

\- Sugooi! - exclamó Allen con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Wow, Hanna son realmente hermosas y.. grandes. - decía Komui sosteniendo su tipico gorro.

El pelinegro estaba atonito En su asiento, tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta, mas que por la inocencia, por la apariencia de la pelirroja.

\- Quieren tocarlas? - invitó la chica, Allen y Lenalee asintieron y ella estiro su ala derecha hacia ellos. - adelante, estas no dañan. - dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Huele a leche, son muy blancas. - decía Lena fascinada.

\- Su poder es el viento, ademas de ser las mas livianas, las rafagas actuan de cuchillas. - explicó la chica con seriedad, pero sin perder el toque suave.

\- Interesante, habias dicho que se transforman no? Podrias?

\- Hai, Shirogane. - ordenó la chica y las suaves plumas de angel se tornaron gris plata y parecían hechas de finos hilos del metal.

Su color de cabello se tornó azabache y liso, sus ojos eran aguamarina, su aureola se convirtió en una corona de olivo plateada, tenia marcas de hojas de olivo en los brazos.

\- Dejame adivinar. - comenzó a decir Komui. - agujas de plata? - la chica asintió.

\- Algo parecido. - sonrio divertida.

\- Hanna-chan, tu apariencia, te ves preciosa.. - decía Allen ruborizado.

\- Arigato Allen. - le sonrio dulcemente.

\- Nada.. - resoplo Komui frustrado, ya que no había nada que arreglar. estaban perfectamente sanas y en perfectas condiciones.- nada que ajustar. - Ante el comentario Allen y Lenalee suspiraron aliviados.

\- Tus ojos cambiaron totalmente de color, y tu cabello! - exclamó asombrada Lenalee.

\- Su piel, no tenías esas marcas en los brazos. - recalcó Kanda inconscientemente asombrado.

\- Mi apariencia se adapta a las alas, y las marcas desaparecen cuando las púas son lanzadas. - informó la chica encantada de la curiosidad de su futuro compañero pelinegro. - las transformaré de nuevo, pero tengan cuidado, emanan un gas que es un poderoso sedante si es inhalado por humanos, y las alas adormecen todo musculo que es tocado por ellas, Allen, no serás afectado, pero no deseo que ustedes tres se queden dias postrados en una cama, tengan cuidado. - alarmo la chica con amabilidad y preocupacion.

\- Bien, arigato Hanna-chan, por avisar. Ponganse esto. - lanzo mascaras a Lenalee y a Kanda para evitar que inhalen el gas, se colocó unos guantes y tambien una mascara.

\- Henko: Batto. - ordenó y los hilos de plata se fundieron creando dos grandes manos huesudas, una fina capa de piel negra envolvió las manos dejando ver grandes alas de murciélago, su cabello se tornó blanco, la corona de olivo se partió en dos y se hundió en su cabeza para dejar emerger dos orejas pequeñas fundirse con el color blanco de su cabello. Sus ojos eran de un rojo carmín, sus labios se tornaron negros y le crecieron los colmillos, las hojas de olivo en su piel se unieron cuan rompecabezas para crear dos serpientes que le hacían un collar en el cuello, pasando por sus brazos y concluyendo sus cabezas en cada puño. Particulas rojas desprendía la piel de sus alas, ese debía ser el gas noscivo.

\- Increible! Tus ojos, tu cabello, de nuevo. - Allen no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

\- Las marcas en la piel, las serpientes tienen algo que ver con el veneno? - pregunto Kanda serio.

\- Veo que todos son cientificos ahora. - mencionó Komui divertido, para luego recibir una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro menor.

\- *rie* Hai, Kanda-san. Las serpientes se desprenden de mi piel, succionan el gas y muerden a los akuma. Tambien percibo mejor el ambiente cuando estoy en este modo. si es de noche. - contestó dulcemente con una sonrisa exclusivamente para el pelinegro. Algo en el hacia que desee llevarse bien con el.

\- De nuevo nada.. Hanna cuidas demasiado bien tus alas no me dejas diversion. - se quejó Komui molesto.

\- Gomen. - se rascó la nuca nerviosa. - las ultimas puede que estén algo dañadas o cansadas, son las ultimas que utilicé.

\- Alguna advertencia para la siguiente? - preguntó Komui.

\- Hai, esta muy caliente, cuidado con las manos. HaiPhoenix! - ordenó la chica.

Desde su espalda hasta la punta, sus alas se fueron carbonizando, para dar lugar a unas alas de fenix, que aunque se veían como plumas rojas normales, eran bastante calientes. Su cabello se había recogido en un moño y se tornó escarlata casi negro, su flequillo era corto y recto, sus ojos eran grises.

\- Acogedor. - mencionó Komui al tiempo que las alas comenzaban a caer pesadamente al suelo de espaldas a la chica. - Hanna que sucede?

\- K-Komui-san..

Su vista se nubló y comenzó a temblar.

\- Ah! - gimió perdiendo el equilibrio, que si no fuera por que Allen estaba justo frente a ella, caería de bruces, se desvaneció en los brazos del peliblanco.

\- Hanna? - intento despertarla preocupado. - está inconsciente.

\- Tiene una herida en la entrada de las alas, será mejor que vaya a traer a alguien. - Komui estaba alarmado.

\- Kanda, ayudame a recostarla, las alas están calientes, y son pesadas. - pidió el peliblanco a su compañero, quien viendo como se encontraba la chica, no tuvo opcion mas que ayudar.

La recostaron en la camilla y ambas alas a cada lado de esta.

\- Es una bala de akuma.. - dijo Lenalee acercandose a ella.

\- Si es del tipo parasito, no se supone que deberia haber sanado? - se dirigió Kanda al Peliblanco.

\- De hecho si, pero cabe la posibilidad, de que haya desactivado su inocencia segundos despues de recibir el ataque, si ese es el caso, cuando la activó de nuevo, se sintió como si hubiera ocurrido recientemente. - explicó el muchacho. - lo se porque me ocurrió un par de veces.

La chica temblaba constantemente, el calor que emanaban sus alas cada vez era mas insoportable.

De pronto, Mugen tembló en las manos de Kanda, este extrañado la desenfundó preguntandose que sucedía, de pronto, Hanna comenzó a gritar de dolor, Mugen estaba brillando, y las alas emanaban demasiado calor haciendo que Lenalee y Allen comiencen a retroceder.

\- Kanda, no te afecta el calor?

\- No, solo se que esta brilando mas, no siento calor. - confesó el muchacho confundido. Se acercó mas a la chica y de inmediato Mugen, como si de un iman se tratase, se pegó a la espalda de la chica.

\- tsk. - Hanna comenzó a agitarse, su respiracion era entrecortada, su piel estaba mas palida.

\- Kanda que haces aleja a Mugen de Hanna! La estas lastimando! - gritaba Allen alterado. - Kanda!

\- No puedo! No me deja tocarla! - exclamó exasperado refiriendose a la katana.

La chica apretaba los puños y se aferraba a la sabana inconsciente, mientras Kanda intentaba en vano despegar a Mugen de su espalda.

\- Kanda espera! - ordenó Lenalee.

\- Su herida. - susurro el pelinegro observando con detenimiento. - está sanando.

En cuanto esa herida sanó por completo, Mugen se desactivó, despegandose de la espalda de la chica, ella volvió a respirar tranquila y recuperó la conciencia.

\- Tsk - entreabrió los ojos observando a su compañero. - K-kanda-san.. anata.. - dijo casi inaudible. - To..shite.

* * *

Bien! creo que esta algo largo.. hasta ahí lo dejo.. espero les guste. Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo de critica constructiva.

Hasta el siguiente cap

KOTD


	5. Sincronizacion

**_Sincronización_**

La pelirroja comenzaba a recuperar color y temperatura normal.

\- Hanna-chan! - se acerco Lena.

\- Hanna - la imito Allen.  
\- Tus alas, mi Mugen.. ellos..  
\- Neh, como lo hiciste Kanda? - decia Lenalee sorprendida.  
\- Minna! he vuelto! Hanna tu.. estas bien? - dijo mas para si mismo que preguntando a la chica Komui.  
\- H hai, Komui-san, mi herida sano completamente, ves? - dijo la chica agitando un poco sus alas.  
\- Bien pero como sucedio?  
\- Pues K... - iba a decir Allen pero la pelirroja lo interrumpio.  
\- no lo se, pero en cuanto lo averigue.. - dijo tornando sus alas de nuevo blancas con las plumas normales, que emitian un extraño aroma a Leche. - te lo dire de inmediato.

\- Hanna.. - dijeron sorprendidos el peliblanco y la pelinegra.

\- Bien entonces vamos con Hevlaska.

la chica desactivo su inocencia y bajo de la camilla un poco mareada, sujetandose de lo que tenia mas cerca, el hombro de Kanda.

\- Gomen, no quise molestarte. - dijo la chica soltando el hombro del muchacho, que la habia mirado serio, pero al hacerlo, perdio nuevamente el equilibrio, a lo que el moreno la sostuvo de la cintura. - gomen.. Kanda-san.

\- Ya deja de disculparte, y deja la formalidad. - dijo este resoplando sosteniendola mejor. A lo que ella estuvo mas cerca de su pecho, aspirando su aroma, se ruborizo levemente.

Todo esto ocurria sin que tres personas se inmutaran, ya que Allen, Komui y Lena se habian adelantado ya bastante cuando la chica perdio el equilibrio por primera vez.

\- Hai, Kanda..

\- Porque no dejaste que Moyashi le diga..

\- Porque seria molesto para ti, que Mugen se haya cansado por sanar mi herida. Ademas debo saber como ocurrio y porqué. Dime, Sentiste un calor aqui *señala su pecho* cuando comenzo a brillar? - preguntó la chica.

\- ... Como lo sabes?

\- Porque yo tambien lo sentí. Debo averiguar que sucede con tu inocencia y la mia y porque reacciono Mugen cuando te acercaste a mis alas. - decia la chica seria pensando en lo lejano.

\- En verdad es inusual. Eres interesante. - dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

\- Eh? - dijo ella mirandolo curiosa.

\- Dije que es interesante. - dijo el desinteresado.

\- Oh, pues quiza.

Llegaron a la plataforma y bajaron hasta donde Hevlaska, quien saludo a Hanna y la examino dando por resultado un 95% de sincronizacion. 

\- Vaya! casi alcanzas a Allen. - dijo Komui sorprendido.

\- Bienvenida a bordo, Hanna Bullet. - dijo Hevlaska dulcemente.  
\- Encantada de estar aqui. - contesto feliz la muchacha.


	6. Tadaima! Nueva actitud?

_**Tadaima!**_

**_Nueva actitud?_**

\- Vamos Hanna-nee al comedor! - decia Allen con un tono dulce.  
\- Y a este que le pico? - dijo Lenalee confundida por la actitud del peliblanco.  
\- Sigue siendo moyashi. - dijo Kanda desinteresado.  
\- Me pregunto si podia ir con el a una tienda de obsequios por la tarde mañana. Le dije que por supuesto, y solo me dijo asi, le dije que me gustaba que me llame asi y no paro desde entonces - dijo l apelirroja ruborizada.  
\- Entonces ahora eres Moyashi mayor? - dijo Kanda mirandola serio.  
\- A que viene el sentido del humor? Te sucedio algo acaso Kanda? - dijo Lena.  
\- Podria ser. Pero no te quedas atras, Kanda-nii - dijo riendo la chica, luego se arrepintió, ante la mirada molesta del pelinegro. - Gomen! solo jugaba. Allen! matte! - dijo dirigiendose hacia donde el peliblanco.  
\- Kanda, que le hiciste? - preguntó molesta la pelinegra, ya que le preocupó la actitud de la chica ante el oriental.  
\- Tch! nada, ella solo me lee.- dijo el muchacho serio mirando por donde la chica se fue.  
\- Quiere agradarte, porque no solo la aceptas, es dulce, deja de rechazar a la gente. oe! me estas escuchando? KANDA! - dijo la chica golpeandolo.  
\- Hai hai, intentare no fastidiarla, si ella no lo hace. - dijo ganandose una mirada de reproche por parte de la pelinegra. - Bien! pero no me acercare yo.. de acuerdo? - dijo por ultimo yendo hacia el comedor.  
\- Veo algo inesperado en tu futuro y en el de Hanna, no puedo dejar de imaginarlos juntos, aunque parezca imposible. - decia en su mente Lenalee yendo igualmente hacia el comedor.  
\- BIENVENIDA HANNA BULLET! - gritaron todos en cuanto Hanna entro al comedor. Se le derramaron lagrimas de felicidad al verlos a todos alli dandole la bienvenida.  
\- Tada.. ima.. - dijo entre lagrimas.  
\- Jajajaja! Oe Hanna, soy Lavi! es un placer - decia un pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo derecho, con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa, y las mejillas ruborizadas.  
\- Hola, Lavi, el placer es mio - dijo sonriendo, dandole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el chico se desmayo chorreando litros de sangre por la nariz.  
\- Soy Arystar Krory, tambien es un placer señorita Bullet - dijo un alto señor con aspecto elegante besando su mano. Algo que no paso desapercibido por cierto moreno y le causo un poco de molestia.  
\- es un Placer Krory-san. - dijo la muchacha alegre.  
Todos la pasaron genial, le dieron regalos de bienvenida a Hanna y luego de eso se sintio realmente cansada.  
\- Creo que ya iré a dormir, pase por bastante desde que llegue, sigan divirtiendose yo me ire a descansar.. Oh, aun no se donde esta mi habitacion. - dijo la chica dirigiendose a Komui.  
\- Hm, Allen esta ocupado y Lena se fue al baño, no se quien podria mostrartela, yo si voy ellos haran un desastre- decia Komui pensando.  
\- Esta bien, solo dime donde es.. - decia ella divertida.  
\- Yo la acompaño, estoy cansado y ademas, su cuarto esta al lado del mio. - dijo una voz grave pero suave y seductora sin percatarse.  
\- Kanda? Estas seguro? despues de todo tienes razon, su cuarto esta al lado del tuyo.  
\- Arigato, Kanda-s.. quiero decir, Kanda. - dijo la chica sonriendo.  
\- Hmp - dijo el susodicho como contestacion, haciendo que la chica baje un poco la cabeza. - Vamos, es tarde. - dijo con un tono mas suave, recordando lo que le habia dicho Lenalee.  
Fueron por los pasillos en silencio, Un silencio tranquilo, pacifico. Hasta que...  
\- Como planeas averiguarlo.  
\- Lo de la inocencia? No lo se.. Pero necesito tu ayuda, no puedo investigarlo si no esta Mugen, tienes que hacerlo conmigo, claro! solo si lo deseas. - cada vez la chica sonaba mas inaudible.  
\- Oe, estas bien? Te ves palida.  
\- Hai.. Kanda.. - decia la chica mirando al pelinegro. Lo miraba confusa, su vista era borrosa. - Ka.. - de no ser por el moreno la chica habia caido al suelo.  
\- Oe, debo llevarte a la enfermeria - dijo cargandola en brazos.  
\- No...matte - dijo la chica aferrandose al pecho del chico, haciendo qie este aspire el aroma de su cabello. - estare bien, de verdad, solo quiero descansar, me ha pasado seguido, en la mañana estaré bien, he cambiado mucho mis plumas, la mezcla repentina hace que me debilite un poco. Onegai, solo llevame a mi cuarto. - dijo ella suplicante.  
\- Bien, pero si escucho algo no dudare en llevarte a rastras a la enfermeria de acuerdo?  
\- Hai, gomen.. - dijo nuevamente recostando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.  
Kanda podia oler el aroma que desprendia Hanna estando tan cerca, olia a cerezas, era embriagador, con Hanna ocurria lo mismo, Kanda emanaba un aroma a menta, era relajante. Sentian un calor en el pecho que era algo molesto pero a la vez acogedor.  
Mientras Kanda recorria los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto, Hanna se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos, mas de una vez suspiraba. Haciendo que el moreno este alerta a sus reacciones.  
Cuando llegaron no logro despertarla, entonces se atrevió a entrar, la depositó en la cama y se dispuso a salir de allí.  
\- Kanda.. - llamó suavemente.  
\- Hai.. - dijo el algo nervioso.  
\- Arigato, por ayudarme. - dijo ella con la sonrisa mas tierna que segun Kanda nadie jamas le habia regalado, un rubor surco sus mejillas, al poco tiempo de darse cuenta su pulso estaba acelerado y se volteo para que ella no lo notase.  
\- D.. daijobu, no tienes porque agradecerlo, no te dejaria tirada en el piso, ademas no despertaste cuando llegue a la puerta.. asi que tuve que entrar .. bueno, oyasumi, Nos vemos en la mañana.. - dijo saliendo lo antes posible de alli.  
\- Ah? Oyasumi, Kanda. - dijo la chica entre confundida y alegre. Se dispuso a dormir y luego de unos minutos ya estaba mas que dormida.  
\- Demonios - decia Kanda en su cuarto. - como es que pude acelerarme asi. Y Acaso me ruborice? No.. imposible, ademas que fue eso en el comedor cuando el vampiro la beso en la mano.. acaso.. noo jamas.. yo no puedo.. yo no..  
Y asi Kanda se quedó dormido pensando en que no admitiria algo que no sabia lo que era.. pero alguien si..  
\- Hanna ya se fue? y Kanda la acompaño?- decia Lenalee sin poder creerselo  
\- Si, el se ofreció en acompañarla. - dijo Komui a su hermana menor.  
\- Hey! vi a Kanda Cargando Hanna-nee hacia el cuarto. - dijo Allen en un susurro a Lena  
\- Ehh? Esto me huele a dulce. - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

* * *

**Al día Siguiente...**

Por la mañana Hanna despertó a las 6:30, su estomago le suplicaba por algo de comida.  
Se dio un baño y se colocó con un vestido negro hasta los muslos, y una chaqueta roja por el frío, al abrir la puerta escuchó otra abrirse, Kanda tambien salia de su cuarto.  
\- Kanda.. - dijo ella observandolo, a lo que el chico la miro serio. - Ohayo. - dijo sonriendo.  
\- Oh. Ohayo, Hanna. - dijo el desviando la mirada.  
\- Vas a desayunar? Podemos ir juntos, ya que..  
\- Porque iria contigo? - dijo secamente de un momento a otro.  
\- No tienes la obligacion de aceptar, solo lo decia porque voy allá tambien. Tampoco tienes porque tratarme así, puede que te di michas molestias ayer, y te las debo. Pero no merezco que me trates de esa manera. - la chica estaba claramente ofendida ante la actitud de su nuevo compañero. Dió un suspiro y. - Adios. - culminó dandose vuelta para ir en direccion al comedor.  
_"Realmente es un fastidio, es imposible hablar con él, imposible que pueda llevarme bien con el cuando lo unico que hace es rechazarme._ "  
La chica iba pensando molesta, una mirada azulina la observaba serio, y luego se sorprendió al ver que de un semblante furioso, paso a estar triste.  
_Rayos, para mi es realmente dificil intentar llevarme bien con los demas. No se porque le conteste de esa manera. *suspiro * Bien, sera mejor que vaya a desayunar._  
Y mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor, penso mas de una vez como seria que la pelirroja este a su lado en ese momento caminando.  
En el comedor habia pocas personas ya que era temprano.  
Kanda al entrar diviso la inigualable cabellera color fuego de la chica con la que "peleo" hace algunos minutos. Ella estaba sentada junto con Miranda y Lenalee, bebiendo té con crema y galletas.  
\- De verdad desearía llevarme con todos, pero el solo sigue rechazandome. Anoche me ayudó bastante, me dio esperanzas, crei que podriamos ser amigos. Pero creo que no sera asi. - contaba la pelirroja a sus nuevas amigas, llevandose una galleta a la boca.  
\- Hm, Kanda-san siempre es frio, solo tienes que ser paciente. - dijo Miranda alentando a la chica.  
\- Es testarudo, no te des por vencido, cuando estes lo suficientemente cerca, veras que es como un niño, y a la vez es muy leal.  
\- Que ahora soy un perro? - dijo el susodicho de repente cerca de la pelinegra.  
\- Kanda! Etto, hehehe.. - dijo nerviosa la chica.  
\- Ohayo, Kanda-san. - dijo miranda.  
-Buenos Dias.  
La pelirroja solo se concentró en lo que estaba comiendo, las galletas eran muy interesantes como para prestarle atencion al recien llegado.  
\- Oe, algo le dijiste. Que has hecho? - susurraba Lenalee al oido de Kanda.  
\- Yo no he hecho nada, a que te refieres? - dijo el pelinegro.  
\- Ella solo quiere que sean amigos, no puedes aceptar a nadie a caso? Eres un bruto. - dijo molesta de nuevo la chica.  
El pelinegro resoplo mientras se fijaba en la chica que hablaba con Miranda de cosas triviales.  
\- Bien. - dijo el muchacho rindiendose ante la pelinegra.  
El chico se acerco a la Pelirroja y le susurró algo al oido. A lo que ella abrio los ojos y luego lo observo seria.  
\- Estás seguro?-dijo ella un poco molesta.  
\- Vamos Hanna-dijo un poco suplicante, lo que sorprendio a las chicas que estaban escuchando.  
\- De acuerdo. Chicas nos vemos luego. - dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento.  
Las chicas solo asintieron, viendo como la pareja se iba hacia la puerta.  
\- Realmente hacen una bonita pareja. No crees? - dijo Miranda.  
\- Claro, desde que Hanna llego, Kanda ha actuado mas sociable de lo usual, hasta parece que tiene sentido del humor. y lo he visto sonrojarse varias veces, el intenta esconderlo pero puedo notarlo. - decia Lenalee con voz macabra.  
Kanda le habia dicho a Hanna en el oido, que lo acompañe a dar un paseo ya que queria charlar.  
\- De que querias hablar? - dijo la chica dulcemente.  
\- La investigacion, como pretendes hacerla? - solto el chico mirando al cielo.  
Estaban sentados en un banco en las afueras del jardin.  
\- Bien, le hable a Komui y me prestará una habitacion cerca de Hevlaska, donde hay todo lo necesario para una investigacion cientifica o lo que sea. lo que pretendo es, que lo hagas conmigo, necesito tu inocencia, quiero ver como reacciona mugen a mis alas y viceversa, tambien quiero saber el porque reacciona a mi inocencia Y... - no pudo continuar ya que una mano le tapo la boca.  
\- Lo siento, no se porque lo hice mi mano solo.. Mi brazalete esta brillando? - dijo mirando el brazalete de cuentas moradas en su muñeca. **(N/A: le agregué el brazalete que habia visto en varios fanArts)**  
Ella sujeto suavemente el brazo del muchacho. Llevo una mano a la suya tratando de destaparse la boca.  
\- Hanna, tus ojos. - dijo sorprendido.  
\- Nande? - dijo ella confundida.  
\- Estan cambiando. tenias cuatro colores no es cierto? Ambar, Aguamarina, Rojo y Gris.  
\- Si, pero cual es el problema?  
\- Son violeta, mas bien morado.  
\- Que!? - dijo la chica y busco un reflejo en la fuente. Y efectivamente su iris estaba morado.  
\- ocurrio cuando el brazalete comenzo a brillar... - dijo algo ido el pelinegro  
\- Debemos comenzar la investigacion ya. Vamos con Komui! - dijo la chica estirando la mano del muchacho y yendo hacia la oficina del supervisor.  
\- Oe - decia el pero ella no le soltaba. - Hanna, espera. - dijo nuevamente el.  
\- Hai. - dijo ella parando y dandose vuelta, haciendo que el chico quedase a centimetros de la pelirroja.  
\- D deberias calmarte. no es como si fueramos a morir o si? - dijo nervioso, pero aun no se soltaban las manos.  
\- Podria perder mis alas. - dijo ella preocupada. A lo que el chico abrió los ojos como platos - no quiero perder mis alas Kanda, onegai, ayudame a resolver esto, no se si mugen complementa mi inocencia, no se si es peligrosa para ella, no se si tu brazalete puede despertar un nuevo par de alas en mi o cortar un par de las que ya tengo.. tengo miedo.. por favor. - decia ella desesperada, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Eso sorprendio de sobremanera al pelinegro y sintio nuevamente un calor en su pecho.  
Levanto la mano libre y seco sus lagrimas.  
\- Esta bien, tranquila, vamos donde Komui.  
\- Neh, Kanda. - dijo ella mas calmada, mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del supervisor.  
\- Hm? - dijo este a modo de contestacion.  
\- Yo.. bueno.. en verdad desearia que tu.. - no pudo continuar su frase.  
\- Llegamos. - dijo el estirandola del brazo hacia la oficina.  
\- Oh! Hanna, Kanda, a que debo su visita?  
\- Komui-san, pues necesito comenzar con mi investigacion lo antes posible. - dijo la chica algo nerviosa.  
\- Oh, claro, la sala esta en el piso del laboratorio, la segunda puerta grande a la derecha. Por cierto, puedo saber de que trata la investigacion?. - dijo el de anteojos curioso.  
\- Claro, pero en cuanto la termine. Adios arigato Komui-san  
dicho esto la chica estiro nuevamente al pelinegro fuera de la oficina.  
\- Que se traen estos dos. Sera que Kanda al fin tendra alguien? Me encantaria ver eso. - dijo Komui volviendo a sus papeles.  
\- Me acompañaras cierto? - dijo timidamente la chica recostada por la pared. Tenia la cabeza gacha.  
\- Tambien quiero saber que sucede, ire contigo. - dijo Kanda.  
\- Arigato. - dijo en un susurro sonriendo.  
Caminaron tranquilos rumbo al salon que les indicó Komui para comenzar tan extraña investigacion. En un ambiente tan silencioso, que era algo incómodo...

* * *

Uff! no se si me quedó bien.. se agradecen reviews. hasta el proximo cap!

ATTE:

Karmi of the Desert


	7. Tragedy

_**TRAGEDY**_

**::::_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hoshino Katsura-sama. Excepto algunos OC que son de la imaginación de.. quien les escribe, hehehe. Sin mas retrasos he aqui el chapter_ ;)::::**

Ya en el Salon de Investigaciónes, Kanda y Bullet estuvieron por un rato pensando por donde comenzar.

\- Dime, como pretendes comenzar esto? – dijo el pelinegro observando utensilios científicos, los cuales estaban ordenados pulcramente sobre un estante

\- No lo sé, quizá deba intentar varias cosas acercándome aún más a la inocencia, sabes a lo que me refiero no? – comentaba la pelirroja quien aún tenía sus ojos vino

\- Libros – completó el muchacho de forma afirmativa mas que de interrogativa.

\- Sí, debo descubrir que hay más allá de la leyenda que conocemos

Y así ella busco en una pequeña biblioteca que se encontraba allí.

\- Aquí. - exclamó la pelirroja al pasar los dedos por el lomo de los libros, leyendo para encontrar lo que buscaba. - _"Compatibilis"_ está en latin - susurró para sí misma abriendo el libro, luego se fijó en su compañero, quien estaba serio, recostado por la larga mesa de escritorio con los ojos cerrados. - neh Kanda.. - lo llamó tímidamente.

\- ... - éste solo abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja en modo de respuesta.

\- Hay alguien en el departamento científico que sepa leer latín? - preguntó curiosa mientras el chico cerraba nuevamente los ojos pensativo.

\- Creo que si, es solo un libro? - pregunto seriamente observando el ejemplar que la chica tenía en manos.

\- Hm, dejame ver. - rebuscó entre los estantes nuevamente.. - de hecho, hay otro, dice _"Habilitas"_ solo estos dos. - dijo mirandolos fijamente.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y retiró ambos ejemplares de entre sus manos. La observó con una mirada penetrante, tan seria que la chica al voltear a verlo desvió la mirada. En cuanto tuvo los libros en mano el pelinegro volteo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del salon.

\- Sucede algo? A donde vas? - preguntó la chica en cuanto se percató de la intencion del ojiazul.

\- Preguntaré si alguien puede traducirlo. - soltó de manera tranquila alzando ambos libros sin parar su andar.

\- Oh. - la chica pensó y sonrió para si misma. - Kanda! - llamó acercandose a él.

\- hm. - el muchacho a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta se paró y volteó para observar a la chica quien lo llamaba, sorprendiendose al recibir..

*Chu~*

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella solo sonrió soltandolo.

Se había recargado en el hombro del ojiazul para regalarle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual obviamente lo tomó por sorpresa, dejandolo shockeado.

\- Que.. - balbuceó aun sorprendido.

\- Gracias por ayudar- sonrió dulcemente.

\- Eh, si.. - decía algo colgado el pelinegro. Para luego salir rapidamente del salon, pues su pulso estaba acelerado, y sentía sus mejillas arder ligeramente.

Al salir de la sala, sacudió la cabeza recordando que debía encontrar un traductor para los libros.

En cuanto entró a la seccion del Departamento cientifico, preguntó a Reever, mas bien ordenó friamente a Reever, un traductor para los libros. Éste le indico a un escritorio donde un sujeto estaba traduciendo documentos en chino, japones, griego, latin, etc.

Al levantar la vista y observar quien pedía, o mas bien ordenaba que traduzca los libros se trataba de unadie mas ni menos que Kanda Yu, su rostro de inmediato se oscureció, del miedo, claro! Si conocía el caracter del muchacho.

\- Hehehe Kanda-san, de estos libros, que le interesa saber? - el muchacho "traductor" era un chico de aproximadamente 27 años, con gafas cuadradas, cabello rubio ceniza alborotado, ojos verdes y un semblante, fuera del que provocaba la presencia del pelinegro en ese momento, tranquilo y alegre.

\- Una posible compatibilidad entre Innocence. Reaccion de esta ante Inocencias ajenas a la misma. - contestó seriamente el pelinegro.

\- Hai. - contesto el chico esta vez mas calmado concentrándose en su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Hanna borró su sonrisa y comenzó a leer y sacar apuntes de los libros que había confiscado del estante.

Papel, tinta, iluminadores, diferentes tonos, diferentes informaciones, muchos libros, nada resaltante.

Tres libros leídos, pocos apuntes de algo que le había llamado la atención.

Yu por otro lado estaba regresando al salón y al llegar a la puerta, ingresó y no divisó a la chica en la mesa de escritorio, la cual estaba con tres libros abiertos y varios apuntes al rededor.

\- Bullet? - llamó el muchacho esperando recibir contestacion.

\- Aquí! Ya voy.. - se enunció la muchacha a lo lejos.

Dejó los libros en la amplia mesa de escritorio junto con los apuntes y caminó donde creyó que se encontraría la pelirroja. La divisó tratando de alcanzar un libro en lo mas alto de los estantes.

La observó dando saltitos para alcanzar los libros, pero no lograba dar con ninguno, la estantería estaba comenzando a tambalearse.

\- Rayos! Etto.. Kanda! - decía algo tímida la chica llamando a su compañero.

El susodicho, estando observandola desde antes, sonrió (extrañamente) para sí y se acercó detrás de ella alcanzando los libros que estaba tratando de alcanzar.

\- Algo más? - preguntó luego de entregarle el par de ejemplares que bajó del estante.

\- Estabas allí.. - descubrió algo nerviosa. - hai, ese de allí, por favor. - pidió amablemente indicando un libro de lomo escarlata. - Gracias! - exclamó suavemente con las mejillas sonrosadas, brindandole una sonrisa algo preocupada.

\- Daijobu ka? - preguntó el muchacho percatandose de la preocupación de su compañera.

\- Etto.. la verdad es que, leí algo extraño en tres libros diferentes, pero dicen casi lo mismo. - informó ella dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de escritorio.

Al llegar hasta la mesa, ella depositó los libros en pila a un lado de los apuntes, el pelinegro se paro al otro lado de la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

\- He traido algunos apuntes traducidos, pero no encontré nada referente. - informó con un deje de decepcion en su voz.

\- Oh, gracias por molestarte, lo leeré igual. - agradeció dandole a entender que sus apuntes eran igual de importantes que los demas. - quieres que te lo lea, o lo leerás tu mismo? - pregunto tomando algunas hojas que contenían apuntes de tres colores en una caligrafía legible y ordenada.

\- No, adelante léelo. - indicó el ojiazul.

\- De acuerdo, veamos.

"_La Inocencia puede compatibilizarse no solo con usuarios humanos, sino tambien con su propia especie"_

_\- _es algo que no sabíamos no? - se dirigió al chico para luego volver a la lectura.

_" La pareja de usuarios cuya Innocence es compatible, es tanto dependiente como independiente mutuamente debido a su Innocence."_

\- Eso es todo lo que encontré en este. - señaló un libro de poca masa y lomo naranja. Mientras que el chico pensativo la observó indicandole que continuara.

_"Compatibilidad; la innocence es compatible con usuarios... bla bla bla algo que sabemos; Compatibilidad intraespecie, es casi nula pero no inexistente, la inocencia es compatible entre si, ya sea equipamiento-parasito; Parásito-cristalizado, unicamente no se ha encontrado compatibilidad de equipamiento-cristalizado._

_Generalmente..."_

Hanna hizo una pausa y observó a su compañero con un deje de preocupacion en su mirada.

\- Sucede algo malo? - la observó el muchacho con curiosidad y preocupacion en su tono de voz.

\- No se si sea bueno o malo. - informó la pelirroja.

\- Continúa. - ordenó serio el ojiazul, ella volvió a la lectura no sin antes respirar profundamente y exhalar con calma.

_" Generalmente los usuarios de inocencia compatible son amantes, se los denomina como tal.."_

Hizo otra pausa pero no fue capaz de mirar a su compañero, cerró los ojos por un tiempo y los volvió a abrir, continuando con la lectura.

_"Son dependientes e independientes mutuamente.."_

\- Eso es todo, de nuevo. - informó la chica apartando la hoja de papel sobre un libro de lomo azul rey y tapa escarlata.

\- Dijiste, amantes? - preguntó el muchacho recordando lo que la chica había leído anteriormente.

_\- _Es lo que dice aquí. - señaló nerviosa el libro de tapa escarlata. - el libro anterior decía "pareja", creí que se refería al par de usuarios cuya innocence es compatible, pero lo que encontré en el siguiente libro le dio otro significado. Quieres que lo lea?

Kanda asintió seguro, pero por dentro estaba algo confundido.

_" Usuarios con inocencia compatible o mas llamados amantes o pareja, son escasos y casi imposibles de encontrar o detectar, pero existen. Generalmente son pares, de generos opuestos, y se da mas con los tipos parasito-cristalizado._

_Estos usuarios tienden a atraerse, la edad es indiferente, la inocencia reacciona mutuamente al estar activada y lo suficientemente cerca, la maxima distancia es de 5 hm si se esta en peligro, pero en caso contrario se nececita unos 65 cm aproximadamente"_

\- Es una locura. - suspiró la chica luego de terminar de leer, dejando a un lado los apuntes y cerrando los ojos con una expresion intranquila.

\- ... - el chico estaba pensativo, no tenía palabras.

\- Oe, crees que quiza.. - comenzó a decír la chica y el la observó, ella estaba con ambos brazos recargados por la mesa. - crees que seamos... no quiero , no puedo decirlo. - concluyó bajando la mirada.

\- Debemos averiguarlo. - hablo con un tono tan serio, que a la chica se le erizó la piel.

\- Decía igualmente que son dependientes e independientes uno del otro, pero tampoco dice de que manera ni porqué. Es por eso que estaba.. - la chica al alzar la vista para observar a su compañero dejó de hablar y se enderezó, pestañeó varias veces, lo cual alarmó al pelinegro. - K-Kanda? - llamó ella ladeando la cabeza.

\- Que? - el chico se acercó a ella y se colocó justo delante de ella. - Bullet mirame. - ordenó el pelinegro.

Ella reaccionó al sonido de su voz y volteó a mirarlo, pero no enfocaba la vista hacia él.

\- No.. no te veo. - volvió a pestañear. Yu abrió los ojos sorprendido y frunció el ceño, la chica alzo la mano y la estiro intentando tocarlo. - se que estas aqui, pero no te veo, y está borroso. - informo preocupada.

\- Bullet me sientes cierto? ¿Por qué no me ves? - se alarmó el muchacho sujetando la mano de la chica, la cual posaba en su pecho.

\- No veo.. Kanda - apretó los puños y su rostro demostraba preocupacion, desesperacion. - esta comenzando a oscurecerse. - la chica abrio los ojos de par en par y el muchacho la observo de cerca.

\- Tus ojos, estan purpuras, de nuevo. - informó el pelinegro, mas para si mismo que para la chica. observó el brazalete, éste no tenía indicios de actividad alguna. Y anteriormente comenzó a brillar cuando sucedió.

Pero al levantar la mano mas cerca de los iris de la chica, estos comenzaron a tener un brillo algo paranormal, como si emanaran luz propia.

\- Tsk .- ella cerró los ojos quejandose. - duele! - se llevo la mano libre a los ojos. Luego perdió el equilibrio, que de no ser por Kanda, había caído al suelo.

\- Hanna! - se alarmó el ojiazul.

\- Mi espalda, me arde, como si me quemara, igual mis ojos. - decía respirando agitadamente.

Kanda apartó los papeles, libros y marcadores de la mesa y la subió para sentarla en la misma, la sujeto de los hombros suavemente.

\- M-Mugen.. - balbuceó la chica con voz entrecortada, de sus ojos aun cerrados se derramaban lagrimas, ya que el ardor era muy fuerte.

Al escuchar el nombre de su inocencia el chico sintió la mencionada vibrar en su funda.

\- Tch... de nuevo - se dirigió a su katana. En cuanto la desenfundó ésta se calmó así como también la chica se incorporó tratando de regular su respiracion.

Al observarla, los ojos de la chica estaban semiabiertos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y el color variaba constantemente, gris-purpura-gris-rojo-gris-purpura-gris.

Kanda realmente por primera vez, no tenía idea a que se estaba enfrentando. De un momento a otro tuvo una dudosa idea.

\- Bullet, activa tu inocencia. - le ordenó y la chica asintió obedeciendo.

\- Innocence Activate! - ordenaron al unisono. Pero nada ocurrió.

**_Sus alas no aparecen. Qué sucede? Mugen no responde! _**\- Kanda estaba alarmado en sus pensamientos.

\- K...Kan..da - llamaba la chica en susurros. Cuando él la volteó a ver, estaba a punto de caer de espaldas.

\- Oe! - la sujetó antes de que caiga.

Al sujetarla con ambos brazos, Mugen quedó casi pegada a su espalda, haciendo que ambas inocencias reaccionaran de manera tardía al llamado de sus amos.

Pero un problema se presentó, las alas no brotaron grandes y blancas como la primera vez que las vio, segun pensaba él. Sino que eran pequeñas plumas rojas con destellos azules, la espalda de Hanna estaba helada, ella se comenzó a agitar nuevamente.

\- Hanna, tus alas...

\- Me arden.. Kanda tu brazalete. - susurraba la chica, que tenía el cuerpo recostado practicamente por el muchacho. - Mugen, no hagas eso. - comenzó a temblar. - Por favor no! - su voz intentaba gritar pero solo salían susurros desesperados, y muchas lagrimas de sus ojos, los cuales eran grices con un pequeño destello violeta.

\- Está actuando por si sola. - se alarmó Kanda, observando a su katana activada actuar sin ordenes. Se alejó un poco de la chica quedando a varios centimetros, la katana comenzó a desintegrarse convirtiendose en los insectos del inframundo, o Primera ilusión. - No! Hanna!

Los insectos se dirigieron a ella y se metieron en su espalda ayudando a sus alas a brotar, Phoenix, las alas de fuego se liberaron al fin. Pero ella seguía alterada, de pronto Kanda comprendió el porque de la reaccion de su compañera.

\- Hanna... no puedo moverme. - estaba alarmado, alterado, preocupado, y no lo admitia pero estaba asustado de lo que veía.

Habían 3 insectos del inframundo comiendose las alas de su nueva compañera. Estas se defendian brillando, ardiendo, pues su poder era el fuego y las cenizas, pero no lograban nada, y Kanda lo unico que podía hacer era observar impotente el sufrimiento de su compañera. Ella gritaba, lloraba, intentaba alcanzar sus amadas alas, parecía que una cuerda la sujetaba de brazos para impedir su defensa, era un escenario perturbador.

El corazon de Kanda se estrujaba al verla en ese estado, en cuanto sus alas fueron completamente devoradas, los insectos regresaron a su amo, pero no a la katana, sino al brazalete, tornandolo de un gris metalico.

Hanna estaba en el suelo en posicion fetal abrazando sus piernas, estaba temblando, el muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella.

\- H-Hanna? - se agacho lentamente para estar a su altura, extendiendo la mano para intentar tocarla.

Al sentir el tacto en sus brazos, la chica dio un pequeño salto del susto, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Kanda sintió su estomago estrujarse y su pulso se aceleró, como si fuera natural, la envolvió en un abrazo y acaricio su cabellera escarlata escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, ella dejó de temblar pero sollozaba aun mas.

\- M-Mis.. a..las.. Kanda.. - hipaba la chica entre sollozos. - Mis alas, mi phoenix... Ya no están.. - el la estrujó aun más hacia sí, sin poder articular palabra alguna, su corazon y su mente tenía un peso de culpa tan grande, que no reaccionaba mas que para consolarla, pues es lo unico que puede hacer, ya que actuó tarde.

Sentía su chaqueta mojada - _**lágrimas **_\- pensó, luego se sorprendió al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura, para sujetar la tela de su espalda entre sus puños, ella lo estaba abrazando, aun hipaba pero se estaba calmando.

Lo que no entendía es, que como toda reacción natural ella al percatarse tendría que alejarlo, apartarlo ya que es culpa suya que haya perdido un par de sus preciadas alas, por Dios! Es un pedazo de su inocencia!. En lugar de eso ella estaba correspondiendo ese extraño abrazo, sentía que ella estaba dándole mas consuelo a él que él a ella.

_**Por qué? Qué es este calor en mi pecho? Qué es esta sensación? Ella no me rechazó, tampoco esta apartandome, pero.. soy el culpable de lo que ocurrió, que es lo que sucede? Que me sucede?**_

_**"... amantes o pareja..."**_

**_Imposible..._**

La mente de Kanda era un caos mientras observaba a la chica acurrucada en su pecho.

* * *

**_He aqui el capitulo 7... espero.. etto lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_Pensé que Hanna tenía ya mucha variedad de poder, decidí utilizar a Mugen para arrebatarle un poco._**

**_Hasta el siguiente cap, nos leemos_**

**_Sabaku no Karmi_**

**_PS: _**

**_*Compatibilis: compatibilidad en latin_**

**_* Habilitas: habilidad en latin _**

**_es lo que leí.. si estoy mal por favor corrijanme.. hehehehe _**

**_un beso virtual y un abrazo psicologico._**


	8. ¿¡Amantes?

**_He aqui el capitulo 8. Espero sea interesante. no me quedó tan bien pero me satisface._**

**_Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura (quien por cierto aun no dibuja el 219 desde hace 3 años ); ) bien pueden comenzar a leer_**

* * *

**_¿¡Lovers!? _**

Una vez calmada, estuvo en silencio unos minutos, para luego separarse un poco del pelinegro.

\- C-creo que debemos ir con Hevlaska, decirle… lo que ha ocurrido – sugirió la ojiámbar en un tono suave, afónico del llanto.

Kanda solo asintió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- Puedes? – preguntó el pelinegro dubitativo.

\- Me siento sin fuerzas. – la voz de la chica era tan suave, débil, que incrementaba la culpa dentro del muchacho.

Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda sin soltar sus manos, ella no comprendía al principio, hasta que él se hincó para cargarla.

\- Sube. – ordenó. Ella obedeció sin emitir un solo sonido.

Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del pelinegro y él sujetó fuerte sus muslos, levantándola para sostenerla en su espalda.

\- Sujétate. – ordenó nuevamente. Ella posó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del muchacho abrazándose más a él.

\- Arigato. – susurró dulcemente a sus oídos. El chico ante esto sintió como la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizaba.

Caminó con Hanna en su espalda hasta llegar al cuarto de Hevlaska.

\- Llegamos.. Hevlaska, lamento molestarte.- dijo Kanda amablemente, aun sosteniendo a Hanna, quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de este.

\- Buenas tardes pequeños. En que puedo ayudarlos? – pregunto dulcemente Hev. – que sucedió? – dijo preocupada al notar el estado de la pelirroja.

\- Venimos a… comentarte algo que sucedió, y también a consultarte. – comento la chica pelirroja aun débil.

\- Bien, Kanda puedes recostarla? Siento su inocencia algo débil, dime lo que sucedió.– propuso la exorcista.

\- De acuerdo pues, todo comenzó cuando… - le dijo todo desde su revisión el primer dia hasta lo que ocurrio con sus alas, tomando varias pausas en el proceso.

\- Con que esas tenemos. Déjenme analizarlos, a ambos. Asi podre saber que ocurre y si en verdad son "pareja". – Kanda sujetó a Hanna nuevamente y se acercaron a ella, los tomó para inspeccionarlos. – 3 %... 8%.. 30%... 60%... 78%... 84%... es todo. – informo para luego bajarlos hasta el acensor. – lo que dicte no fue la sincronización que tiene cada uno con su inocencia, sino la sincronización que tienen mutuamente sus inocencias. En 100 años desde que estoy aquí, ninguna pareja cuya inocencia es compatible había llegado mas del 50%. Quiere decir que uds se encontrarían alguna vez en el camino del otro, por destino.

\- Quiere decir que somos… - comenzó a decir Hanna

\- Amantes? – termino Kanda.

\- Por otro lado mis alas. – la chica sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- He notado la presencia de inocencia mestiza en el brazalete de Kanda mientras los analizaba. Pequeña tus alas están bien, no las perdiste, las tiene Kanda. – informó la mujer.

\- Eh?! – ambos exorcistas exclamaron confundidos y sorprendidos. – como? – dijeron de nuevo al unisono.

\- Ese brazalete.. contiene el poder de tus alas, mas el de Mugen. – los exorcistas estaban cada vez mas confundidos. – Kanda, coloca tu brazalete en la muñeca izquierda de Hanna. – ordenó Hevlaska, a lo que el muchacho obedeció con algo de inseguridad, ya que la ultima vez que ese accesorio tuvo algo que ver, todo salió mal.

Hanna extendió su mano izquierda con algo de temor, en cuanto terminó de colocar el accesorio, sus ojos se volvieron a tornar purpura.

\- Hanna intenta activar a Phoenix.

Y así lo hizo, las alas de Fenix volvieron, pero no exactamente como las originales, esta vez, en vez del precioso color rojo fuego y destellos azules, era un azabache infinito.

\- Negro. – la chica observaba sus alas confundida. Luego observó a Hevlaska

\- Su poder es el mismo, el único inconveniente es, que necesita la esencia de Mugen para reaccionar. Por ahora, son el par de alas mas débiles que tienes, ya que dependes de la presencia de Kanda para activarlas.

se observaron mutuamente, sin decir una sola palabra, Hanna desactivó su inocencia e intentó quitarse el brazalete.

\- Eso te pertenece ahora. – la interrumpió Hevlaska. – a ambos… pero tu no debes quitártelo, si lo haces, ambos perderán fuerzas, debe estar ligado a quien más lo necesita, en este caso, tú. – señalo a la chica.

\- Pero… estás de acuerdo? – se dirigió al pelinegro, este solo asintió con seriedad. - hay algo.. que no me calza, Hevlaska. En los libros que había leído, decía que son.. que somos dependientes e independientes mutuamente, pero no decía como ni porque. – pregunto Hanna.

\- Dependientes mutuamente, se refiere a que las inocencias pueden sanarse entre si, como Mugen sano a tus alas, también pueden ocurrir este tipo de eventos, haciendo que su lazo sea aún más irrompible, incluso dañarse mas de lo que haría una herida normal o de akuma, es su fortaleza y a la vez su mas grande y grave debilidad.

\- Eso, es algo nuevo para mi. – dijo Kanda luego de un largo silencio observando a la pelirroja.

\- Lo de independientes se refiere a que pueden pelear cada uno por su lado como siempre lo han hecho, el encontrar una pareja no quiere decir que deban cambiar su estilo de vida en base a su inocencia. Lo único que cambia aquí. – dijo señalando a ambos. – es que será inevitable que sus destinos se enlacen, tanto espiritual como sentimentalmente.

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto dudosa Hanna.

\- Ustedes dos terminaran enamorándose uno del otro, en cualquier momento, quizá mas pronto de lo que se imaginan.

\- E.. na.. mo.. que? – temblaba Hanna.

\- es una broma no? – lo mismo con Kanda.

Fueron incapaces de mirarse a los ojos, un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente.

\- Jóvenes. – les llamó Hevlaska obteniendo su atención. – ahora que conocen su destino, no intenten reprimirlo, por que lo único que lograrán con eso, es acercarse más. Si no desean que ocurra demasiado rápido, no opriman sus pensamientos. Kanda, quiero verte mañana en la mañana luego del desayuno, Hanna, a ti te espero luego del almuerzo.

Luego de asentir y tratar de asegurarse de que eso era todo lo que necesitaban, se despidieron no sin antes dar las gracias a Hevlaska para luego retirarse.

Cuando caminaron por el pasillo, ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio, pero esta vez en lugar de tranquilo era algo incómodo.

\- Etto, Kanda - llamó con timidez. éste solo la observó. - iré a ordenar el salón que Komui nos prestó, nos vemos luego.- anuncio retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- Espera, iré contigo.

Ella paro y se volteo para observar al muchacho, pero cuando abrió la boca para intentar decirle algo.

\- Yu! Buenas tardes! – decia una voz animada saludándolo. Haciendo que le salten las venas de su frente.

\- Que no me digas asi! – casi lo golpea.

\- Oe oe, tranquilo. Hola Hanna-chan! Donde estuviste toda la tarde? Lenalee me dijo que buscaste a Hanna y dieron un paseo, luego ya no los vió. – cuestiono el pelirrojo.

\- A ti no te interesa. Por qué me buscas? – pregunto tan seco como siempre.

\- Iré al salon.. nos vemos luego chicos! - se despidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano.

\- Debemos ir al arca para las 7, Lena pidió a Allen una reunión allí pero no te encontraba, entonces la estoy ayudando. – comento Lavi con los brazos en la nuca.

\- Bien, iré. Ahora deja de molestar.

Lavi solo le abandono sin chistar y fue hacia su habitación mientras que Kanda seguía su camino. Pensando en lo que hizo en la tarde.

En el camino Hanna tropezó con alguien.

\- Auch! – exclamaron ambos.

\- Hanna?

\- Allen! Hola. – le sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja.

\- Donde has estado? - preguntó curioso ayudándola a levantarse

\- Pues…

Hanna no sabia si informarle o no a su pequeño hermano lo ocurrido en la tarde.

\- Estas bien? – el peliblanco se veía preocupado, entonces optó por decírselo.

\- Allen, yo.. necesito decirte algo. – dijo algo nerviosa la pelirroja.

\- Lo que necesites, soy todo oídos. – sonrió de sobremanera el muchacho.

Esa sonrisa le inspiró confianza y calidez.

\- Es algo largo de contar, iba de camino a un lugar, tienes tiempo? - preguntó algo timida la chica.

\- claro, te acompaño y me cuentas en el camino?

Ella asintió y caminaron rumbo al salón, por el camino Hanna le relató a Allen lo que había ocurrido, aunque el albino hacia caras al escuchar los hechos trascendentales, no emitía un solo sonido para no interrumpir a su compañera.

\- Y bueno pues he me aquí, eres el primero al que se lo digo. - dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

\- Vaya, es.. si para mi es difícil tragármelo peor será para ti, que eres la que lo esta viviendo en carne propia. - decía preocupado el muchacho.- lo peor es que estarás ligada a ese BaKanda, aunque si lo miras bien, es el mejor compañero que podrias pedir. Solo espero que su actitud no te aleje, porque lo mato. - decía lo ultimo con un aura asesina.

Allen estaba ayudando a Hanna con los libros y la limpieza del salon que Komui le presto para la investigacion.

\- Ver ese brazalete ahora en tu muñeca me hace sentir algo.. no lo sé se me estruja el pecho. Creo que estoy algo celoso. - decía el chico con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Eres mi pequeño hermano no es cierto? - el chico asintió. - sé que me protegerás de ese iceberg humano.

Ambos rieron y terminaron de ordenar todo, fueron donde se dirigía Allen en primer lugar, el comedor. Ya que él tenía hambre, y ella no había almorzado. Comieron juntos y luego fueron cada uno por su cuenta.


	9. Su Cumpleaños!

**_he tenido que editar muchos caps que ya tenía escrito ya que si no lo hacia el long fic seria una novela de 3 tomos o mas.. hehehe disfruten._**

**_Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura._**

**_Advertencia: lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños es un extra. _**

* * *

**_Su cumpleaños?_**

Llegado el horario Kanda fue junto a Reever y este le indico donde, para entrar al arca.

Kanda, entra por la puerta blanca, ya sabes. – decia la voz del Moyashi.

En cuanto entró casi todos los exorcistas estaban allí.

\- Bien que pretenden con esto.- pregunto serio y desinteresado.

Hanna luego de comer junto con Allen fue a la oficina de Komui y le informo acerca de lo que había investigado y cual fue el resultado.

Amantes? Hace tiempo no escucho de eso. Nunca pensé que Kanda podría ser uno de ellos.

\- Lamento habértelo informado sin su presencia. Se molestará? – dijo lo ultimo mas para si misma que para el director.

\- No te preocupes estará bien. Así que lo que sanó tu herida fue mugen, y dices que la primera ilusión te..? – ella asintió con algo de tristeza, observando el nuevo accesorio en su muñeca izquierda.- Vaya, esto si que es nuevo. Sin contar lo que dijo Hevlaska. – al mencionar eso la chica se ruborizo.- me refiero a lo de 50%. Es cierto que nunca nadie había sobrepasado eso. Creo que Lena tiene razón, veo algo diferente para uds dos en el futuro, y no es nada de amistad. – dijo haciendo que la chica se tape los ojos de vergüenza.

\- Komui-saan. – lo calló avergonzada.

**Mientras que en la reunión.**

\- Su cumpleaños? Una fiesta de cumpleaños dices.. – dijo Krory.

\- Asi es! Su cumpleaños es en dos días, me lo dijo mi hermano esta mañana. Pienso que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta. – propuso emocionada Lena. Ella ha sido muy dulce y amable con todos desde que llegó. De verdad se lo merece. – incitó Miranda.

\- Pienso lo mismo! Hanna-nee es muy buena y cariñosa, se sentirá muy feliz si le preparamos esto! – exclamo Allen sonriendo.

\- Kanda, que piensas? – le consultó Lena al pelinegro.

\- Por qué debería importar mi opinión? – cuestiono este secamente.

\- Concuerdo con BaKanda, ni siquiera le interesa, porque estás aquí repítemelo? – Allen estaba molesto sin razón aparente por la actitud del pelinegro.

\- Vamos, Allen. Todos nos damos cuenta que hasta ahora el más cercano a ella es él, aunque lo niegues. – dijo esto último al pelinegro. - Eso sin contar a Lenalee – aseguro Lavi.

\- Además, no actúas como idiota con ella. Es decir, al menos no tanto como lo haces con nosotros. – declaró Krory.

\- Tch, ya cállense! – se enfureció el pelinegro, soltó algo que le vino a la mente desde que le preguntaron su opinión. – que seamos pareja no significa que deba saber todo sobre ella, ni mucho menos ser su favorito! – sin pensar declaro colérico. Ante la mirada de todos, quienes tenían los ojos como platos. Para luego exclamar:

\- PAREJA?! – exclamaron todos al unísono, menos un exorcista albino que ya lo sabía.

\- Agh! – se golpeó la frente sintiéndose estúpido por haberlo gritado.

\- Kanda! A que te refieres con eso? – un pelirrojo estaba confundido e incrédulo.

\- Chicos, tranquilos. Kanda que fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó Lenalee. Mientras que un peliblanco estaba callado, atento a lo que salía de la boca del pelinegro.

\- Allen, porque no has saltado para cortarlo en pedacitos, por lo que sé eres idéntico a él en ese sentido. – informo Krory.

\- De hecho yo ya estaba enterado. – dijo desinteresado. – y no me compares con ese BaKanda!

\- Basta! Moyashi lo sabías?

\- Quien crees que me informó? – le dedico una sonrisa triunfante y una mirada altanera que hizo que la sangre le hirviera.

\- Porque no lo explican! – soltó molesta Lenalee.

\- Tch – Kanda hizo una corta pausa para respirar profundo, calmarse y comenzar a hablar - Lenalee, recuerdas cuando mugen sanó la herida de Hanna? – la pelinegra asintio. – bien, no quiso decirle a Komui que sucedió recuerdas? – asintio de nuevo pensativa. – es acerca de eso.

\- Explicate, nosotros no estábamos allí. – dijo molesto Lavi.

\- Bien, cuando Komui llevo a revisión a Hanna, un par de sus alas estaba herida, ella se desmayo. – relataba Allen. -Entonces Komui salió en busca de ayuda.

\- Cuando me acerqué un poco a ella Mugen empezó a brillar.. – continuo Kanda.

\- Al igual que las alas de Hanna, mugen se desenfundo y activo sola, pegándose a su espalda. – explicó Lenalee.

\- Kanda intento sacarla porque a Hanna parecía lastimarle. Pero la herida comenzó a sanar sin que nos diéramos cuenta. – dijo Allen nuevamente.

\- Después de haber sanado, sus alas estaban como nuevas y ella despertó, mugen se desactivo y se despegó de su espalda. Justo cuando Komui entró, pregunto que había sucedido y ella solo.. Sabiendo que la sanó, le dijo a Komui que no sabia que sucedió pero le diría en cuanto lo averiguara. – terminó de relatar Kanda.

Hubo una pausa y todos esperaban en silencio a que el moreno continuara.

\- Al día siguiente le dije que quería hablar con ella, pues quería saber como haría la investigación, me dijo que Komui le prestaría un salón cerca de Hevlaska, dijo que necesitaba a Mugen, ya que estaba relacionado con mi inocencia.. Pero cuando me estaba explicando mi mano actuó por su cuenta y la calló.. – dijo confundido mirando su mano izquierda. – mi brazalete comenzó a brillar, cuando mire sus ojos habían cambiado su color a uno violeta. Fuimos donde Komui de inmediato, le pidió que le indique la habitación y fuimos allá.

\- Si preguntan donde está el brazalete ahora lo tiene Hanna. – informó desinteresado Allen

\- De verdad sus ojos cambiaron? Es decir que tiene 5 colores ahora? – dijo Lena contando con el dedo en la boca.

\- Cinco? – preguntaron los demás.

\- Ella cambia sus plumas, es decir sus alas, y de acuerdo a ellas el color de sus ojos cambia. – informaba Lenalee. – su color natural es ambar, cuando cambia a plata es aguamarina, luego están las de murciélago que son rojo, y las de carbón, sus ojos se tornan grices. Pero ahora dice Kanda que son..

\- Purpura… pero reemplaza a uno de ellos, no se suma a los demás. – declaro serio.

\- Como sucedió eso? – preguntó Miranda.

Kanda les relató pausadamente lo que ocurrió en el salón de laboratorio.

\- Vaya. – dijo Miranda sorprendida.

\- Lo de pareja, es un poco complicado hasta para Kanda. – reia Allen.

\- Moyashi, aun lo estoy digiriendo.

\- Lo que ella encontró era que la mayoría de los usuarios cuya inocencia es compatible. – comenzó a relatar Allen, viendo que su compañero no tenia ganas de continuar. - Solian ser pareja o amantes, entonces se los denomina como tal. Es decir que..

\- En lugar de decir "usuarios de inocencia compatible" les dicen "amantes o pareja"? – dijo Lena.

\- Si, porque solo se da con géneros opuestos y la mayoría son pareja.. – dijo Kanda explicando ya frustrado. – no me entra en la cabeza! Lo demás ya es otra historia. – menciono ya despreocupado.

\- Como? Hmmm que sucedió? Acaso comenzaron con su labor de "amantes"? – dijo Lavi con picardía.

\- NO! IDIOTA! Pero al parecer somos la primera pareja cuya sincronización de inocencia es mayor al 50%.. – declaro luego mas calmado.

\- Y de cuanto es su sincronización? – preguntó Krory.

\- 84%.. – dijo pensativo.

\- Bien, creo que nunca te sucedió algo tan fuerte como esto asi que por eso explotaste de esa manera no? – dijo Lenalee comprensiva.

\- Igual debes estar presente para la fiesta de Hanna-chan, se que le encantará que estés presente. – le propuso Miranda.

\- Creo que será algo incómodo. – opino Lavi. A lo que Kanda le dio algo de razón.

\- Ambos están en iguales condiciones, ninguno puede tragarse totalmente lo que ocurrió. Miren a Kanda, acaba de explotar declarando todo lo que le sucede. No es eso un comportamiento inusual? – decía Allen mientras el pelinegro estaba con un aura asesina detrás de él. – Hanna tiene el semblante triste, vamos! La inocencia de su compañero se comió sus alas, y luego se las devolvió distorsionadas. Pienso que sería incómodo para ambos encontrarse, es cierto. Pero también creo que se necesitan. – declaro lo último observando a Kanda seriamente.

\- … - el pelinegro solo resoplo desviando la mirada.

Hanna cumplía dieciocho años, decidieron comprar un regalo entre todos, sería algo como una segunda bienvenida, lo harían la noche de su cumpleaños.

\- Kanda.. – llamo Allen después del término de la reunión.

\- Que quieres Moyashi. – al voltear a verlo, el albino tenia una expresión seria y algo triste.

\- Oye, quizá no se como te sientas luego de haber procesado tanta información en un solo dia, es duro, y se que sientes algo de culpa por lo que le sucedió a su inocencia..

\- Quien eres para intentar entenderme, crees que me conoces? – Kanda se notaba molesto, pero su reacción fue solo para no admitir que el albino tenía razón.

\- No creo que te conozco, lo sé. Y aunque no lo desees soy tu compañero y te considero un amigo. - interrumpió calmadamente. – ella esta triste, dolida, y extrañará sus alas, pero no te culpa a ti, para nada. Ella te aprecia tanto que no puede molestarse contigo, lo sé, fui uno de los primeros en enterarse de la situación que pasaron hoy y note su expresión en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Ella te necesita, por favor no la alejes, eso la lastimaría mas que nada.

\- No puedes asegurar que no la lastimaré mas estando cerca de ella. – su tono aunque duro, tenia un deje de tristeza y preocupación.

\- De hecho, si. – culminó sonriendo confiado el albino marchándose hacia la salida del arca.

\- … - el pelinegro sintió su pecho apretado. No sabía que hacer, siguió al albino hacia la salida del arca y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

\- Buenos días Hanna! – decía una pelinegra alegremente.

\- Buenos días. – la pelirroja tenía una coleta alta y dos mechones caían por sus mejillas.

\- Ohayo. Lenalee, Hanna.. – decía un zombie albino dirigiéndose hacia las muchachas.

\- Ohayo Allen. – dijeron ambas riendo.

Desayunaron juntos charlando de cosas triviales.

\- ghe ef gho ghe magh dhef gufga fi quifiega obfeguiagdhef adgo? – Allen estaba hablando con la boca llena de comida.

\- Queeee? – dijeron ambas chicas.

\- Agh.- tragó la comida y repitió. – que es lo que mas les gusta si quisiera obsequiarles algo. – esta vez si se entendio.

\- Ooohh. – rieron entendiendo.

\- Bueno, a mi no me gusta mucho lo material, un pastel de chocolate seria fantástico! – expresaba Lenalee. – pero también fotos de mis amigos y familia seria algo precioso. – completo sonriendo. – y tu Hanna?

\- Yo? Realmente tengo todo lo que necesito. – sonrió satisfecha la pelirroja. Y los exorcistas se observaron.

\- De verdad no hay nada que quieras? – preguntó Allen curioso.

\- Tengo una enorme familia, tengo un hogar, ahm .. no de verdad no hay nada. – repitió la chica sonriendo.

\- Estas segura? – insistió Lenalee. – ooh! Se que sería el mejor regalo para Hanna. – pretendió una idea levantando el dedo índice.

\- Cual? – preguntaron curiosos el albino y la pelirroja.

\- Un envuelto en moño, bien bañadito, perfumado y lindo… - ambos la observaban expectantes. – Kanda Yuu.

Caen de espaldas*

\- Crei que dirias un perro. – dijo esperanzada la pelirroja incorporándose de la sorpresa.

\- Que no es lo mismo? – comparó la pelinegra fingiendo inocencia.

\- Lenalee estás loca. – decía cierto peliblanco haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Mientras ellos reían Hanna se puso a pensar.. no necesitaba nada mas que lo que tenía actualmente, no le importaba mucho los bienes materiales.

\- De verdad no hay nada?. – volvió a preguntar Allen acariciando a Timcampy quien se estaba terminando el desayuno de la pelirroja.

\- A decir verdad. – dijo pensativa la ojiámbar observando al golem. – me gustaría… - sujeto al pequeño golem entre sus manos y lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos, le dedico una sonrisa y expresó. – me gustaría un golem como Tim.

Ambos exorcistas sonrieron triunfantes, un golem. Si mal no recordaban, Hanna aun no tenía un golem desde que llegó a la Orden, pues no había tenido aun su primera misión fuera. Ya sabían que darle de regalo de cumpleaños.

Hanna quizo decirle a Lenalee acerca de lo que sucedió el día anterior.

\- De hecho.. Hanna, olvidé decirte. Kanda ya lo mencionó la otra noche. – dijo Allen sobándose la nuca.

\- Nani! – dijo ella sorprendida. – maldito, debería hacerlo carbón para sheena. – dijo molesta la chica resoplando. A lo que Allen rio. – que es tan divertido?

\- Gomen, es que te ves linda cuando te enojas, tus mejillas se ruborizan y las inflas, te ves tierna. – dijo aun riendo. Lo que hizo que la chica ladee el rostro avergonzada.

\- No le hagas caso es un loco. – dijo Lena sonriendo. – te referias a lo de amantes no es cierto? Nos lo dijo la noche anterior, le pedimos explicación ya que había explotado diciendo que uds dos eran pareja. Y lo confesó. – termino tranquila.

\- Eso es extraño. Lo que me preocupa de eso es lo que nos dijo Hevlaska, no puedo sacarlo de la mente, su voz resuena en mi cabeza.. podría hasta tener pesadillas. – dijo la chica frotándose el cabello.

\- Hevlaska? – pregunto Allen. – oh eso me lo dijiste. Kanda no quizo mencionarlo.

\- No menciono lo que dijo Hevlaska? – ellos negaron.

\- No, solo dijo que fueron con Hevlaska pero solo menciono que dijo que su sincronización es mayor que el 50% que nunca sobrepaso o algo parecido. – informó Lenalee recordando.

\- Oh, pues.. Hevlaska nos dijo que.. nuestro destino se enlazaría en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas, aun si yo no venia a la orden. Terminaríamos conociéndonos de todos modos y..

\- Y..? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

\- Que tarde o temprano terminaríamos enamorándonos uno del otro.. – solto la chica en un suspiro.

\- ... – Allen no hizo comentario alguno, pero aun le costaba tragarse lo de ver a su hermana junto con Kanda. – solo sé que lo mataré si te hace daño.

\- La verdad es que está comenzando. – reia divertida Lena

Salieron del comedor para ir a los jardines, se sentaron bajo el sol y charlaron de cosas triviales.

\- Allen! Komui nos manda llamar! – dijo Lavi llegando donde estaban. – buenas tardes señoritas. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a ambas.

\- Oe, no a ellas. – dijo molesto Allen, a lo que las chicas rieron por lo bajito. – vamos.

\- Nos vemos luego chicas. – dijo diciéndole algo a Lena con los ojos.

\- Adiós Lavi-kun. – sonrio dulcemente la pelirroja. – en verdad es muy simpático no crees? – dijo observándolo Hanna.

\- Si lo crees tú.. – dijo Lena. – Hanna, tengo que ir a informarle algo a Komui-niisan, nos vemos luego.

\- Claro Lena hasta luego. – respondió la chica despidiéndose mientras la pelinegra.

Hanna caminó por los pasillos de la Orden buscando algo que hacer, cuando se topó con una castaña quien torpemente buscaba a alguien.

\- Miranda-san!

\- Oh! Hanna-chan te he estado buscando. - exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- A mi? Que sucede? - preguntó curiosa.

\- En la oficina principal, estan llamando a varios exorcistas, eso te incluye, vamos. - le informó la castaña con algo de prisa.

Ambas fueron rumbo a la oficina principal para saber cual es el motivo de tantos llamados. Una misión se acercaba.


	10. Let's go to the First Mission

**_Let's Go to the First Mission. _**

Una vez llegado a la oficina Hanna visualizó a varias personas conocidas incluido el director.

\- Con permiso, Komui-san. – saludó con respeto a todos con una leve reverencia.

\- Konbanwa Hanna-chan. – contestó el director.

Los demás correspondieron la reverencia con otra, Komui explicó a todos que debían ir de misión a varias ciudades de Europa, ya que al parecer han incrementado el numero de Akumas debido a la reciente actividad de inocencia que estaba comenzando a despertar.

\- Bien, ahora ustedes cuatro, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Hanna. Deberán ir a las afueras de Londres. – informó serio Komui observando los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. - Creemos que se debe a la presencia de Innocence, que en el primer pueblo en las afueras de la región está ocurriendo un fenómeno similar al de Miranda-san.

\- El tiempo, retrocede? – pregunto Allen.

\- Algo similar, mas bien están congelados. No hay tiempo, no hay movimiento. Aquel que entra no sale, ya que se queda congelado, ha sido así desde hace unas semanas. – informó nuevamente el director.

\- Está bien llevar a Hanna-chan Komui? – preguntó preocupado Lavi. – como es su primera misión creo que..

\- Estoy oyendo mal Lavi? Estas subestimándome? – lo interrumpió la pelirroja. – el trabajo de sobreprotector es de Allen, no se lo arrebates. – dijo seria la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Gomen.

\- Les suplico tengan cuidado. Como ya saben los Noah también están activos, su búsqueda del corazón no ha terminado.

Los exorcistas asintieron.

Luego de otorgarles las ultimas ordenes e instrucciones para la misión al ultimo grupo, decidieron partir al pueblo al medio día, es decir lo antes posible.

Hanna caminó rumbo a su cuarto para alistarse, estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo admitiría por supuesto, era su primera misión desde que llegó a la Orden. En el pueblo donde vivía, destruía akumas si, pero, era porque quería proteger a las personas que vivian en su pueblo. En cierto modo tenía un poco de miedo.

Mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien.

\- Ah! – apareció una fornida espalda en su camino impidiéndole seguir caminando sumida en su garabato mental. – gomen. – dijo la chica perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

\- Tch. – ese sonido, se oia familiar. – que crees que haces.

\- Eh? Kanda? – exclamó observándolo confundida. – lo siento.

\- Por qué sigues parada allí. Acaso entrarás conmigo a mi cuarto? – dijo observándola serio con una ceja levantada.

\- Eh? – al parecer Hanna aun no despertaba de su letargo de nerviosismo. – oh! – la pelirroja despertó! Estaba frente a su cuarto. – lo lamento, no quise molestarte, estaba muy distraída. Etto, nos vemos luego. – sonrio algo nerviosa, para luego darse cuenta que Kanda esperaba a que ella se marchara para entrar a su habitación.

Se dio vuelta y aun sumida en sus pensamientos paso de largo la puerta de su propio cuarto, ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, quien la observaba entre confundido y preocupado.

\- Hanna! – la llamó el ojiazul. La alcanzó antes de que pasara la segunda puerta que iba pasando de su cuarto. – estas bien? – la observó de frente y descubrió que tenía el semblante preocupado y algo asustado.

\- eh? Oh. Que sucede? – pregunto dándole una sonrisa a su compañero. Este la miro serio y levanto una ceja. – que? Oh.. yo ahm.. – desvió la mirada.

\- Tiene algo que ver el que salgas a tu primera misión? – preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

La pelirroja asintió sin mirarlo.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa. Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar. – expresó de manera preocupada.

\- Baka. – confesó con una sonrisa de lado el pelinegro. – serás mas torpe que Miranda si no despejas tu mente. Ahora vamos, debes alistarte. – dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar detuvo su paso y sin voltear le dijo. – te ayudaré asi que deja de perder el tiempo. – concluyó siguiendo su camino.

Kanda le indicó lo que posiblemente necesitaría para la misión, luego de terminar él fue a su cuarto a alistarse.

Se reunieron a las afueras de la Orden, y así partir de una vez al misterioso lugar que tenían destinado ir.

Al subir al tren, encontraron un vagón vacío para cuatro, como Hanna iba delante de ellos Allen y Lavi tuvieron una idea; la chica se sentó junto a la ventana, el ojigris hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a ella, Lavi se adelantó y se acomodó junto a Allen, sin darle otra opción a Kanda que sentarse junto a la pelirroja, este tomó asiento restándole importancia a lo que habían planeado el Moyashi y el Usagi.

Luego de varios minutos de haber marchado el tren, Hanna asustó a los muchachos al exclamar un "ah!" entre tanto silencio.

\- Doshita no Hanna-chan? – preguntó Lavi confundido.

\- oh, gomen. Allen. – se dirigió al peliblanco. – necesito decirte algo, podrías? – la pelirroja sonaba preocupada.

\- Claro, quieres ir a.. – el albino ofreció dulcemente a la chica ir a un lugar mas privado señalando la puerta del vagón. A lo que ella asintió levantándose de su asiento.

\- Gomen, chicos, volvemos en un momento. – se excusó regalándole una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Allen y Hanna salieron del vagón siendo seguidos por la atenta mirada de un pelinegro, quien al mismo tiempo era observado por Lavi.

**Fuera del vagón**

\- Que sucede Hanna, hay algo que te molesta? – preguntó preocupado el albino una vez haber salido del compartimiento.

\- Etto… hay algo que está.. No lo sé. Es como si me estrujara el pecho. – expreso la chica apoyando su mano derecha en su pecho. – Allen, tuve una pesadilla anoche, era… muy real.

\- Está bien, puedes decirme. – le sonrió dulcemente el peliblanco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

**FlashDream**

_En la guerra contra el conde milenario, habían quedado 4 exorcistas que sabían solo de su existencia, estaban mal heridos y no daban otra pelea._

_\- Hanna segura que puedes caminar? – decía Allen preocupado, no podía abrir su ojo izquierdo y este sangraba, su brazo izquierdo no tenía fuerzas y el derecho se había roto._

_\- Estoy bien Allen, tranquilo. Debemos buscar a los demás, estén vivos o muertos. – decía la chica algo triste._

_\- Sabemos que la división asiática ha desaparecido por completo, pero no sabemos nada de la nuestra. – decía Kanda agitado._

_\- Deberíamos descansar. – decía Lavi quien no podía sostenerse en pie._

_\- Lavi! – exclamó Hanna sujetando al muchacho antes de caer ambos al suelo._

_\- Hanna! Lavi! – se alarmaron Kanda y Allen._

_\- Lavi, despierta. Onegai no te quedes aquí. – lloraba la pelirroja._

_\- Hanna, Hanna! Rápido salgan de ahí! – gritaba Kanda desesperado._

_\- Mira nada mas…_

_\- Road kamelot. – decía Allen con furia._

_\- Un Noé – exclamo Hanna alarmada. – Lavi despierta, Lavi no podemos pelear vamos levántate._

_Mientras eso dos Noé atraparon a Allen y a Kanda, quienes no tenían fuerzas para resistirse. Road atrapo a Hanna y a Lavi, sujetando a la primera del cuello y acorralando al otro en un cubo cristalizado._

_\- Jugare con ustedes de nuevo. – decía la chica riendo tétricamente._

_\- Ie! Ie, no lo hagas.. no los mates.. ie, Allen, Lavi.. Kanda.. no me dejen.. no se vayan. – lloraba la chica mientras veía como estrujaban y destrozaban a sus amigos._

**Fin FlashDream**

\- Yo… realmente no sabía que hacer.. fue aterrador, no quiero que eso ocurra Allen. – decía la chica derramando algunas lagrimas al recordar lo realista que fue aquella pesadilla.

\- Wow, Hanna no sé.. no sé que decirte, yo… - decía el muchacho con una expresión de sorpresa. – no ocurrirá eso, tranquila todo estará bien. Trata de olvidarlo de acuerdo? – le regalo una de sus mas calidas sonrisas y extendió el brazo para envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

\- Arigato, Allen. – susurró en el pecho del albino correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Dentro del vagón.**

Kanda tenía los ojos cerrados y un semblante serio, el cual emanaba una especie de aura helada y oscura a su alrededor. Lavi estaba comenzando a sentirse algo incómodo, y rezaba porque Allen y Hanna terminen de hablar y entren a calmar la situación por que la tensión y el miasma que estaban ocasionando los evidentes celos del pelinegro estaba asfixiándolo.

Para romper el hielo intentó abrir la boca y tocar el tema del itinerario de la misión al llegar al destino.

\- nee ne, Yuu.. – obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro. – ehehehe, sabes si.. Sabes si hay algún buscador esperándonos? – no recibió mas que un pestañeo en forma de afirmación. – como crees que será el pueblo? A decir verdad me da algo de curiosidad saber como están congelados, se habrán convertido en hielo? O en estatuas. Tu qué opinas Yu?

Al pelinegro estaba comenzando a saltarle las venitas de la frente, en un acto de fastidio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del vagón, al abrirla.

\- Moyashi, Bullet, deberían.. – iba a decirles que entren de una maldita vez para que el pelirrojo no siga molestándolo, pero al ver en la escena en la que se encontraban el albino y la chica, se quedó petrificado.

Estaban abrazados, Walker acariciaba su cabeza y tenía una sonrisa en los labios, no pudo ver la expresión de la pelirroja ya que su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de éste.

Kanda desvió la mirada y con un molesto "tch" apretó el puño y continuó lo que iba a decir.

\- Entren de una maldita vez para que este maldito Usagi cierre la boca y deje de molestar. – dijo con su característico tono frio y tosco.

\- Ya vamos. – contestó el albino de la misma manera, haciendo que el pelinegro se moleste aún más, y cierre la puerta del vagón tan fuerte como su rabia lo permitió.

\- Está molesto. – se separó la pelirroja del muchacho para secar sus lágrimas.

\- Corrección, está celoso. – susurró con una sonrisa triunfante el albino. – es obvio, noté como nos seguía con la mirada cuando salimos del vagón. Kanda no está atento a nada más que no sea él, Mugen, o la misión en la que irá. E incluso le presta mas atencion al soba que a su entorno en algunas ocasiones.– informó el albino aun sonriente.

\- Tú lo conoces más que yo. – sonrió Hanna más calmada.

Al entrar nuevamente al vagón, Lavi estaba junto a la ventana y Kanda tenía el semblante bastante serio, se acomodaron para estar luego un largo, largo tiempo en silencio.

* * *

Los exorcistas llegaron al lugar en la tarde, el sol estaba a 2 horas de ponerse, estaban algo cansados, fueron al hospedaje que les indicó el director y descubrieron que solo habia dos cuartos disponibles. Uh oh.

La recepcionista les dio dos llaves y comenzó el gran dilema: Quien se quedaría en cual habitación?

\- Será igualmente incómodo para ella si esta en el mismo cuarto con cualquiera de nosotros. - expresó Lavi con una mano en la nuca. Mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones.

\- La verdad no es asi, creo que son ustedes los que estaran incomodos. He estado en situaciones como esta muchas veces. Pero se que quiza ustedes no. No me gusta estar sola, menos hoy, asi que decidan quien de los tres se quedara conmigo. - concluyo tranquila entrando finalmente al primer cuarto.

\- De acuerdo esto es nuevo para mi, una chica que no tiene problemas en tenes a un hombre en el mismo cuarto? - dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo. - se dieron cuenta que ella dijo "menos hoy" cierto?

\- No confío en Lavi. Kanda iras tu o yo? - el albino obvio la presencia del pelirrojo ante ellos.

\- Oye! - protestó el del parche.

Haciendo caso omiso a la protesta del pelirrojo, Allen observaba seriamente al pelinegro, quien al parecer no mostraba indicios de contestar.

\- Como no contestas iré yo. - dijo dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde momentos atras Hanna habia entrado.

En cuanto se acercó a la puerta un golpe en la pared y un brazo le impedía el paso. Kanda se interpuso entre la puerta y el peliblanco, indicandole con la mirada que sería él quien se quedaria en el cuarto, ante esa muda respuesta el albino sonrio triunfante y se hizo para atras.

\- Lavi! - salio la pelirroja del cuarto llamando a su compañero. - me dices como es el otro cuarto? - pidio amablemente la chica.

\- Claro! - el pelirrojo sonrio y abrio la puerta. - bien, hay un living, un baño un balcon y.. oh demonios - expresó preocupado.

\- Dejame adivinar. - sonrio de manera ironica la chica. - una cama matrimonial. - mas que preguntar afirmo este hecho. Y el pelirrojo asintió observando nervioso a la chica.

\- Genial. - resoplo entrando nuevamente en el cuarto. - ya decidieron quien se quedara aqui? - los tres se observaron.

\- Definitivamente no dejare que BaKanda se quede con mi hermana. Hazte a un lado iceberg humano. - Allen iba a adelantarse a entrar junto a Hanna. Pero algo lo detuvo.

\- No pensaste que Kanda podria razonar correctamente y quedarse en el sofá? - Excuso Lavi al pelinegro.

Mientras eso Kanda ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí en el cuarto junto a Hanna. Dio un suspiro y camino hasta el sofá.

\- Oh, Kanda te quedaras conmigo. - sonrio dulcemente la ojiambar.

El chico solo se recosto en el sofa sin hacer caso a su compañera. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta.

Un pelirrojo y un albino estaban con las orejas pegadas a la puerta.

\- Demonios Kanda porque tienes que ser tan gélido. - musito Allen frustrado.

Llego la noche mientras los exorcistas se instalaban en sus cuartos.

\- Bullet. - llamo seriamente un pelinegro a su compañera desde el sofá.

\- Dime. - contestó ella desde el otro lado del cuarto.

\- Hace unos momentos... dijiste que no querias quedarte sola. - comenzó el ojiazul. - dijiste:"hoy", tiene este día alguna importancia especial?

\- Que bueno que preguntas. - sonrió la chica luego de abrir las puertas del balcon. - Veras, yo nací exactamente a las 00:01 del dia 12 de julio, es decir mañana. Desde que tengo uso de razon, cada 12 de julio a ese horario, tengo... ahm. - hizo una pausa, no sabía si decirle o no a su compañero lo que le ocurria, puesto que era un "problema" muy intimo.

\- Que ocurre? - su voz se suavizo extrañamente, hasta parecía tener un deje de dulzura.

\- Tengo sueños, mas bien pesadillas, son muy reales, y a la vez muy confusas. El día anterior, es decir anoche, tuve una pesadilla similar. Demasiado real, demasiado... dolorosa. - tenía un deje de nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

Kanda se levantó del sofa y caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella, sentada en la cama, mirando hacia el balcon.

\- Puedes decirme? - el hielo se estaba derritiendo, se estaba suavizando hasta convertirse en nieve, el muro estaba comenzando a bajar, la unica llave de esa enorme puerta era ella.

\- Le... ahm, se lo dije a Allen en el tren, fue tan doloroso recordarlo, que tuvo que abrazarme para calmar mi corazon. Fui tan tonta que comence a llorar. Nunca quise que me vieran así.

Se acercó y se sento junto a ella, observandola de manera insistente, curioso, ella le hablo de lo que ocurrió en aquel horrible sueño, algo que desearía nunca ocurriera.

\- Estarás bien, si sientes que algo anda mal, estoy a unos pasos, si escucho que estas teniendo pesadillas, te despertaré. estarás bien, lo prometo. - y allí estaba, la primera sonrisa que recibio de aquel iceberg humano desde que lo conoció, calida, junto a una mirada que no parecía pertenecerle al Yu Kanda del que todos hablaban.

Ella asintió devolviendole la sonrisa, el se paró y volvió al sofá. Ella hizo lo mismo dirigiendose al balcon.

Sintiendo la brisa en su rostro, se posó en la varandilla y respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a cantar suavemente una melodía lenta, dulce, triste.

Kanda abrió los ojos lentamente, escuchando la voz de un angel, cantando sus plegarias al cielo, se incorporó y caminó hasta el balcon.

**En la otra Habitación.**

\- Lavi.. Lavi!

\- hmm . - decía un pelirrojo ya adormilado.

\- Escucha, es Hanna, ella... esta cantando. - susurraba Allen sintiendo su corazon estrujarse, de la emocion, de los sentimientos de necesidad de cariño y amor que tenía la cancion que su amiga, compañera y hermana estaba cantando.

Se acercaron al balcon sigilosamente para observarla y escuchar mejor.

**En el cuarto de Hanna y Kanda.**

Mientras ella con los ojos cerrados, sin percatarse deleitaba a sus compañeros y vecinos con una cancion tan tierna, romantica, melacolica.

Un pelinegro la observaba desde las puertas del balcon, escuchando cada palabra, cada estribillo, cada nota, cada respiracion. Se acercó lentamente quedando detrás de ella a solo centimetros.

23:56 pm. Hanna Bullet estaba sacando su corazon, su necesidad, su malestar, en esa cancion, tratando de confortarse, consolarse a sí misma.

(**_Les recomiendo oir la cancion, se llama "Life is like a boat" de Rie Fu. Tambien conocida como el primer ending de Bleach)_**


	11. Something, Someone

**Advertencia:** este es un cap bastante largo, y es solo una noche, asi que lean con paciencia y disfruten. haganme saber si demasiado romanticismo no es de su agrado.

Sin mas retrasos, saben que D. Gray-Man no me pertenece. He aquí el capitulo décimo primero.

* * *

**_Something, Someone._**

Hanna, cesó su canto al sentir brazos rodear su cintura, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo.

"_Qué es esto?_" pensó. "_Que sucede?"_ observó las manos que estaban posando en su vientre, posó sus manos sobre estas, estaban tibias y eran extrañamente suaves, grandes, tanto que una sola acaparaba todo su vientre, la sujetaba fuerte, pero sin dañarla.

\- Kanda? – llamó confundida, intentó voltear el rostro para observarlo, pero el enterró su cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro.

Mientras que en otro cuarto.

\- No puedo creerlo la esta abrazando? – exclamó Allen confundido.

\- Ese es Yu? Naa no lo creo. Espera.. sí, es él. – decía Lavi sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Lo mato, juro que lo mato. – decía molesto un albino con aura asesina mientras que el pelirrojo lo sostenía.

**_En el balcón junto a los susodichos._**

Kanda estaba mareado, sentía su cuerpo débil, su mente estaba confusa. No lo entendía, no lograba asimilar lo que ocurria.

_"Su aroma, está volviéndome loco"_ pensaba con el rostro enterrado en su cabello.

La chica se volteó sin soltar su agarre, lo observo con detalle, cada facción de su rostro parecía perfecta.

\- Me dirías que ocurre? Por favor. – dijo suplicante la chica, estaba preocupada, su compañero no actuaba como lo hacia habitualmente.

Observándola fijamente, sin ninguna contestación, su mirada era tan penetrante, podría derretir hasta el glaciar más helado existente en la tierra. Se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, pegando su frente con la de ella.

\- Que es lo que me haces? – susurró cerrando los ojos.

\- No… no entiendo Kan…

Ella estaba confundida, sorprendida, se sentía mareada, no comprendía nada, solo sentía un calor sobre sus labios, pues sí, él la había callado con un beso. Uno suave, solo un roce de labios.

No pudo resistirlo, tenerla tan cerca era la tentación en persona, su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, no pensaba bien, su pulso estaba acelerado, solo lo hizo. Sus labios estaban frios debido a la brisa fresca que soplaba en el balcón, bueno, él lo solucionaría, pues quería mas, deseaba probar mas, un roce no era suficiente.

Hanna aun estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Estaba soñando? Kanda estaba besándola, en cuanto reaccionó ya era tarde, era la primera vez que pasaba, la primera vez que le robaban un beso de esa manera tan… tierna, jamas se había sentido así, cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro moverse, cerró los ojos lentamente, correspondiendo el beso con dulzura, acompasándose lentamente a su ritmo, suave, probando de a poco, no tenía salida, pues estaba atrapada entre la barandilla y el cuerpo de su compañero, pero no podía decir que no estaba comoda, pues lo estaba.

En el balcón de al lado estaban con la mandibula mas que desencajada.

\- LA BESÓ! – exclamaron ambos exorcistas.

\- La está besando?! Y-Y ella esta.. esta correspondiendo el beso? Pero esto es una locura, sujétame creo que me dara un paro. – decía Lavi mientras fingía desmayarse dramáticamente.

\- … - Allen observaba la escena petrificado, no podía reaccionar, dejó caer a Lavi al suelo, oyendo solo la protesta del pelirrojo por dejarlo caer. – están bien. – expresó observándolos. – es como si… solo miralos, es como si se encontraron por fin, como si se necesitaran. Yo… jamás había visto a Kanda actuar de esa manera…

\- Bueno en parte tienes razón, y gracias por dejarme caer. – agregó algo molesto. – tu mismo dijiste en la reunión, que se necesitan, pues bien allí esta la prueba. Ahora te parece si dejamos a los amantes en su intimidad mientras nos vamos a dormir? – sugirió el pelirrojo.

El albino asintió sonriendo mientras entraban al cuarto.

\- Solo espero no se pasen con los ruidos. – sonrió picaro el pelirrojo mientras cerraba las puertas del balcón.

Mientras que los amantes ni se inmutan de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Kanda al sentir como ella correspondía, la abrazó más a él, con una mano la sujeto de la nuca y se dispuso a profundizar el roce aun más, le mordió el labio inferior suavemente, para luego pasar su lengua de manera suave sobre la mordida, provocando un leve gemido por parte de la pelirroja.

Hanna tembló ante el tacto de la tibia lengua en sus labios, pidiendo permiso para explorar más a fondo, entreabrió los labios y sintió como el intruso se introdujo a gusto, Kanda posó una mano en su mejilla acariciándola. Las pequeñas manos que descansaban en el pecho del muchacho subieron suavemente hasta su rostro, hasta llegar a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del alto pelinegro. Él la abrazó aún más contra sí, mientras con su otra mano volvía a la nuca de la muchacha. Al fin, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, haciendo una guerra, el cual nadie era el ganador ni el perdedor.

Ella jugaba con su largo cabello azabache azulino, estaba encantada, el hacia lo mismo mientras acariciaba su espalda, suavemente, no había apuros, solo dulzura, ternura, hacían pequeñas pausas, el aire no era ilimitado. Pero no podían separarse.

\- Esto no está bien.. – susurraba él entre sus labios.. – pero no puedo detenerme. – continuaba abrazándola aún más, no con posesión de lujuria, sino como si desapareciera en cualquier momento, lo hacía con ternura, con cariño.

\- K-Kanda… yo no.. – gemía ella entre los labios del pelinegro. Eso hizo que el chico se derritiera. La ternura con la que suspiro su nombre, inundo sus sentidos. El beso se iba haciendo más tierno, más lento. Un último roce, y la abrazo, dejando descansar su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la chica, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, enterrando su rostro en él.

\- Gomen. No se que sucedió yo solo lo hice.. – susurraba el muchacho avergonzado. Pero no la soltó en ningún momento.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. – sonrió la chica y acarició el cabello del muchacho. – me gusta.. – decía ella jugando con su cabello.

\- Que cosa? – pregunto el muchacho separándose de ella, descubriendo que ella no soltaba su cabello.

\- Tu cabello.. – dijo acariciando un mechón que no había soltado, ante la atenta mirada del muchacho. - *suspiro* quizá no deberíamos volver a hacerlo. – dijo la chica soltando el mechón con un tono triste en su voz.

\- Es lo que crees? – pregunto serio el muchacho.

\- No tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto. También creo que esto solo tiene que ver con… ya sabes nuestro "destino" – dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra destino.

\- Por qué crees así? – insistía el pelinegro. Ni el podía creerse, estaba perdido ante ella.

\- Kanda por favor. – lo miro dolida. – solo deja de insistir, si? – le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, el desvió la mirada y aceptó rendido.

La chica miró el reloj, 00:09, era su cumpleaños.

\- Vaya mira eso… ya tengo 18. Me diste mi primer regalo de cumpleaños. – sonrió con tristeza.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hanna.

\- Arigato, oyasumi Kanda.

\- Oyasumi.

El chico no entendia que acababa de ocurrir, además porque le había insistido tanto a la chica? No era mejor para el si no se volvía a repetir? Quizá no…

No entendía el porqué de la tristeza de la pelirroja, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien en la mañana.

En la cama, la pelirroja sentía sus mejillas arder, su cuerpo temblaba, su pulso se había acelerado al punto de marearla, la había dejado sin aliento.

_Que fue aquello? Por qué siento tanto dentro? Mi cabeza da vueltas, no se que pensar! Que sucede? Aun siento el sabor de sus labios, todavía siento el cosquilleo de su tacto. Demonios! –_ los pensamientos de Hanna estaban mas que revueltos, confundidos, solo él en su cabeza.

Kanda se removía en el sofá, no podía sacarse el aroma dulce de su olfato, el calor de sus labios, la ternura de su abrazo.

_Que me sucedió? Nunca me comporté de esa manera, porque le insistí tanto? Que es lo que me esta haciendo?! Demonios! _– de la misma manera se sentía el pelinegro, pero al fin y al cabo, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por la noche, Hanna había olvidado su problema de pesadillas antes de dormir, ya que su mente estaba 99,9% siendo ocupada por el ojiazul.

La pelirroja estaba comenzando a moverse en la cama, quejándose, despertando al pelinegro.

Kanda se incorporó del sofá y observó como la chica daba vueltas una y otra vez, entonces recordó: _"Tengo sueños, mas bien pesadillas, son muy reales…" _eso es lo que había dicho Hanna.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama, se sentó en una esquina y la observó detenidamente. Le frotó el hombro para ver si se calmaba, lo hizo un poco pero luego mencionó algo.

\- Ty.. – decía en sueños. El pelinegro no entendía.. – ty.. –volvió a decir.

\- Hanna que sucede.. – se preocupó el pelinegro.

\- Tyki… - completó el nombre.. – Mikk.. – sorprendió al muchacho.

\- De donde lo conoce? – se preguntó en sus pensamientos. – acaso lo vió en algún lugar? Es imposible a menos que.. no. – seguía convenciéndose a sí mismo que no había pruebas de que ella hubiese conocido al Noé. Hasta que una palabra más salió de su boca.

\- Culpa…vel - tenía un acento diferente, un idioma diferente. Por qué diría eso? No quería preguntarle, sería algo entrometido, pero no dejaría de pensar en ello por un largo rato.

\- Hanna.. – intentó despertarla nuevamente.

\- ah! – despertó de un salto sentándose en la cama del susto. – no es cierto.. – comenzó a decir desesperada, sintiendo un ardor en su pecho. – no.. no.. no no no no.

\- Hanna que sucede? – el pelinegro se acercó mas a ella. – Hanna que haces? – dijo confundido observando como la chica bajaba una de sus mangas para descubrir parte de su pecho. – Hanna ya basta! – le ordenó sujetando sus brazos. – que ocurre, que haces?

Ella solo lo observo con una mirada que nunca había visto en ella, terror… terror y desesperación, eso lo preocupo.

\- La luz. – dijo ella soltándose de su agarre, para ir a encender las luces, en cuanto lo hizo fue a pararse frente al espejo que estaba en el cuarto. – aun esta bien, no esta cerca, aun es un pentaculo. – dijo sonriendo aliviada.

\- Bullet. – llamó seriamente el pelinegro, estaba molesto, mas que eso preocupado. En cuanto ella volvió a la cama el seguía sentado donde lo dejó. La observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo lamento, no quise molestarte. Fue una pesadilla horrible, yo… vi a alguien… un Noah. – esto sorprendió al exorcista.

\- Tyki Mikk… - afirmó el pelinegro.

\- Si, como… como lo sabes? – preguntó confusa la pelirroja.

\- Repetías su nombre en sueños. – informó seriamente el ojiazul. – puedes decirme que ocurrió? – pidió el pelinegro extrañamente amable.

\- Si, creo que si:

FlashDream

_\- Que eres? Quien eres? Porque insistes en que vaya contigo?! – repetía una chica furiosa y confundida hacia un muchacho de piel oscura, ropa elegante y un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo._

_\- Quien soy? Nunca te preguntaste por esa marca que tienes en el pecho? – contestó con voz seductora el muchacho._

_\- No te acerques, me pones nerviosa. – aseveró la chica con las mejillas ruborizadas, la actitud y belleza del alto muchacho la superaban._

_\- Bien. – sonrió de lado. – esa marca significa que me perteneces. Que soy? Soy un Noé. – decía el muchacho sacándose el sombrero, dejando ver los estigmas en su frente, observando a la chica con una penetrante mirada ambarina. – esa marca te la hice yo. Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk._

_\- Ty.. – decía la chica sorprendida. Ya había escuchado ese nombre. No recordaba donde ni cuando. – ty.. – volvió a balbucear pensativa. – Tyki.. Mikk.. – se preguntó tratando de recordar._

_\- No lo recordarías. Fue mi culpa que me olvidaras, esa marca te la hice cuando me convertí en Noé, eramos pequeños, tu tenías algo que yo debía destruir. Como no pude lastimarte, te hice eso, e hice que olvidaras todo referente a mí. – relataba el muchacho con dolor en su tono de voz.- todo es culpa mía, todo debido a mí, esta culpa… me consume…_

_\- Culpa.. – decía la chica.._

_\- Culpável, meu amor. – expreso en su idioma natal. - De todo el dolor que te cause cuando estuve a tu lado. _

_\- Culpá…vel - volvió a repetir la chica._

Fin flashdream.

El pelinegro estaba en shock, ese Noah la conocía de pequeña?

\- Entonces por eso revisabas tu marca con tanta desesperación. – ella asintió tristemente.

\- Es… es difícil admitirlo pero, tengo miedo. No quiero que les haga daño, tengo un mal presentimiento desde la pesadilla del día anterior, me buscará lo sé.

_"Es por eso que no quería que volviéramos a acercarnos"_ pensó el pelinegro con las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el balcón y lo que dijo la ojiámbar.

\- No lo tengas. – dijo de repente observándola fijamente. – no temas, estaré… estaremos para protegerte. Recuerdas que siento cuando estas en peligro cierto? – dijo algo avergonzado por recordar aquel tema. Ella rio asintiendo. – entonces no temas. No dejaré que te aleje de mí. – confesó esto ultimo sin percatarse, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja por sus palabras.

Agradeció con la mirada y Kanda volvió a regalarle una sonrisa, era la segunda en esa noche, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse.

_**Mientras en un recóndito y desconocido lugar.**_

\- Tyki! Juega conmigo vamos! El Conde se llevó a Lero.

\- Hanna…

\- Que dijiste? – preguntó la peliazul.

\- Eh, nada solo… recordé a alguien. – decía pensativo el ojiámbar.

\- Una antigua novia? – preguntó picara Road.

\- Mas bien un antiguo amor. – respondio con una sonrisa.

\- Hmm?

\- Resulta ser que hoy es su cumpleaños. – suspiraba el ojiámbar.

El muchacho de 27 años recordó a la pelirroja que había robado su corazón hace tiempo, y lo que hizo para perderla.

Me pregunto si estarás viva, si lo estás, que estas haciendo? Donde estás? Como eres? – pensaba el pelinegro.

\- Tyki… - salío el nombre de la boca de una pelirroja.

\- Hanna, lo dijiste de nuevo.. – decía serio un pelinegro de coleta alta.

\- Ah? No puedo sacármelo de la mente, es como si supiera que esta pensando en mi, buscándome, me siento asfixiada. - suspiró cerrando los ojos.

\- … – parecía de algún modo molesto. La chica se puso nerviosa.

\- Segura no has visto a ese Noah en algún lugar? Ademas del sueño… – esta vez tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Realmente no lo sé, Kanda. – su tono sonó preocupado. – pero tengo un mal presentimiento, cada vez que lo recuerdo se me estruja el pecho. – dijo la chica señalando el lugar.

\- Aun es tarde, volvamos a dormir - sugirió el ojiazul.

\- Hai… - dijo la chica asintiendo, pero en cuanto vio que el ojiazul se ponía de pie y volteaba para regresar al sofá, lo sujeto de la muñequera.

El pelinegro volteó el rostro y observó la pequeña mano que impedía que siguiera su andar. La chica al percatarse de lo que hizo de inmediato apartó la mano con algo de miedo.

\- Lo siento, no fue.. solo lo hice no se que sucedió.. – reía nerviosa mientras el pelinegro se volteaba y volvía a sentarse en la cama.

\- Me quedaré contigo si así lo deseas. – la chica, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió ante tal sugerencia, tomó sus pequeñas manos, tan suaves, tan frágiles, tan blancas como porcelana. – quieres que me quede contigo? – preguntó observándola de manera tan dulce.

Ella lo observó sin saber cómo reaccionar, luego le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y asintió tímidamente. Kanda se acomodó junto a ella sin soltar su mano, ella aun no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si acomodarse junto a él, o darle la espalda, al parecer el ojiazul se percató de esto y le dio una sola opción.

La estiró quedando su cabeza sobre su pecho, le susurró un : "Estarás más cómoda de esta manera" ella solo se rindió y acurrucándose junto a él cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, mientras sentía la mano del pelinegro acariciar su cabello.

* * *

Bien creo que es todo.. espero haya gustado. Ahh *suspiro* increible.

Adelantos del proximo cap.:

_\- Auch! lo lamento yo... Bookman Jr? - exclamó una chica de tez bronceada y ojos turquesas. _

_\- Ehehehe gomenasai Cel-chan. - se disculpó un pelirrojo avergonzado. _

_\- Tch, deberias cuidar por donde andas cabeza de flama. - se quejó con un tono frivolo la chica._

_\- Laodice-san? - se sorprendió un peliblanco al encontrar un rostro conocido. _

_\- Hola! - dijo energicamente la mencionada, con una gran sonrisa se acercó a ellos y se percato de un nuevo aroma. - quien eres? - preguntó curiosa de manera amable._

_\- Mi nombre es Hanna Bullet, es un gusto. - sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja de ojos ambar._

_\- Hueles a leche. - se acercó la ojiceleste. - es un placer soy..._

Un nuevo personaje se suma para hacer esto mas divertido, y volver loco a cierto Usagi.

Hasta el proximo cap..


	12. Mañana sorpresiva

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes de D.G-M no me pertenecen, sino a Hoshino Katsura, que decidió al fin retomar el manga *llora*

**_Aviso:_** el personaje que aparecerá hoy es en honor a una amiga llamada Imara o mejor conocida como **Sebastianxcie.**

* * *

**Sorprising Morning**

En la mañana los exorcistas decidieron dejar el hospedaje e ir en busca de la inocencia, en un ambiente un poco incomodo.

\- Nee Hanna-chan, no te han molestado los ronquidos de Yu? – decía Lavi caminando junto a la chica.

\- Ronquidos oirás en el infierno cuando te despedace lentamente maldito Usagi. – expresaba con un aura asesina el pelinegro mencionado.

\- Oe oe, ochitsuite anatatachi. – intentó calmarlos la pelirroja.

Lavi se sintió salvado, mientras que Kanda solo resopló y se adelantó sin decir una palabra.

\- Creo que estas aprendiendo a controlarlo Hanna-chan. – informó divertido un peliblanco en voz baja.

\- Bien, pues no puedo esperar a que Hanna-chan lo domine por completo. – comenzó a decir el alto pirata pelirrojo mientras caminaba de espaldas. – sería increíble ver a Yuu comiendo de las manos de ¡wow!- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir ni caminando en reversa ni hablando, ya que tropezó con algo, mas bien alguien.

\- Auch! Lo lamento yo… Tu? – exclamó una chica de tez bronceada y ojos turquesas.

\- Ehehehehe gomenasai Cel-chan. – se disculpó el pelirrojo avergonzado, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- Tch, deberías cuidar por donde andas cabeza de flama. – se quejó con un tono frívolo la chica.

\- Laodice-san? – se sorprendió el peliblanco al encontrar un rostro conocido.

\- Hola! – dijo enérgicamente la mencionada, con una sonrisa se acercó a ellos y se percató de un nuevo aroma. – quien eres? – preguntó dulcemente de manera curiosa.

\- Mi nombre es Hanna Bullet, es un gusto. – sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja de ojos ambar

\- Hueles a leche. – se acercó la ojiceleste. – es un placer soy Celty Laodice. – sonrió de manera felina con ojos brillantes.

Celty Laodice, una chica de metro setenta, cabello color rojo oscuro, hasta los hombros, ojos color turquesa, piel un poco bronceada.

Innocence tipo: parasito de nombre "Nekokoe"

Habilidad: obtiene la agilidad y flexibilidad de un gato, orejas, una cola y colmillos al activarla.

Habilidades: ella es naturalmente flexible, y desde que tiene uso de razón posee una gran fuerza, le gusta beber mucha leche, lo cual ayuda también a llenar las proteínas de su Innocence.

\- Que haces por aquí? – preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Allen-tan! – se lanzó al cuello del albino.- digamos que estamos por lo mismo, Sotaro-shishou me envió por el caso este de.. etto, El pueblo congelado? Les parece que vayamos juntos? – sugirió con una sonrisa felina la pelirroja.

\- Cel-chan – cantó el pelirrojo acercándose a la ojiceleste. Esta al sentir que se acercaba se hizo a un lado haciendo que el chico caiga de bruces al piso.

\- Quien te menciono a ti? – el tono de Celty era de total desprecio e indiferencia hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Eso fue un cambio drástico. – mencionó con una gota de sudor en la frente la pelirroja mayor.

Celty era una chica muy cariñosa, tierna, divertida como una niña de 10 años, pero, increíblemente se comporta de manera diferente con solo una persona, y ese es Lavi, algo en ese guapo y alto pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda, hacía que lo odie.

\- Me parece estupendo que nos acompañes Celty-san, si vamos al mismo lugar, pues por qué no? – sonrió la pelirroja mayor.

\- Huelo a Yuu… - dijo de repente la ojiceleste olfateando el aire. Luego fue acercándose a Hanna. – Kanda Yu ha venido con ustedes? – pregunto con una sonrisa felina, luego al estar frente a Hanna la olfateo girando alrededor de ella. – tu hueles a Yu además de deliciosa leche. – la observó fijamente. – eres su novia? – preguntó en seco.

\- EEHHH?! – exclamaron Allen y Hanna al unisono.

\- De hecho es algo parecido, son amantes. – informó picaro un pelirrojo quien se había incorporado de aquella brusca caída.

\- Hm.. – la ojiceleste al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo se puso algo tensa.

\- Ehehe será mejor que vayamos, Kanda se adelantó y estará molesto si no lo alcanzamos pronto. – dijo la pelirroja mayor algo nerviosa apresurando el paso.

Ante esta reacción los muchachos rieron divertidos, luego recordaron algo.

\- Oh! Su regalo de cumpleaños! – exclamó Allen recordando.

\- Lo trajiste cierto? Dime que lo trajiste, se acercó el pelirrojo al albino mientras recibían una atenta mirada por parte de una pelirroja ojiceleste.

\- Esta en el bolso de BaKanda. – mencionó pensativo el albino.

\- Como por qué lo tiene él? – preguntó confundido el ojiverde. – como lo convenciste de tenerlo en su bolso?

\- No lo hice – sonrio nervioso.

\- Entonces?!

\- Pueden explicarme que rayos sucede? – dijo impacientada la pelirroja menor.

\- Oh Cel-chan, lo que sucede es que hoy es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Hanna-chan – le respondio con una enorme sonrisa Lavi.

\- Su cumpleaños? Y le compraron un obsequio. – dijo la chica entendiendo ya la mayor parte de la conversación codificada de los muchachos.

\- Así es, y puse el obsequio en el bolso de Kanda, despertará al medio día y buscará a su ama. – informó emocionado el albino.

\- Despertará? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

\- Es un golem! – exclamaron al unisono los muchachos.

La chica se sorprendió y luego les dedico una sonrisa, decidieron ir a alcanzar a Hanna y Kanda para comenzar la búsqueda de la Innocence.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del pueblo estaban ahí tanto la pelirroja mayor como el pelinegro esperándolos, literalmente.

De hecho estaban allí parados en la entrada, dudando si entrar o no.

\- Oi Yuu. – dijo una sonriente ojiceleste saludando al pelinegro, quien la ignoró por completo. – Hmm – hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes. – que estes con tu novia no significa que ella sea el centro del universo. – expresó fingiendo molestia.

\- Urusai! No somos eso! – exclamaron al unísono el pelinegro y la ojiámbar de una manera tan molesta y tosca que nadie se atrevió a molestarlos de nuevo, es más se sorprendieron todos, hasta el mismo Kanda Yu.

\- Tch. – se quejó Kanda. – Laodice. – saludó con respeto el pelinegro. – que esperan, adentro. – ordenó seriamente.

\- Asegurarías que no nos congelaremos al pisar el pueblo? – dijo la pelirroja mayor inspeccionando la puerta principal del pueblo.

\- Porque no usamos al cabeza de flama? – sugirió Celty desinteresadamente señalando a Lavi.

\- Ehh!? – exclamó el susodicho.

\- Me parece bien. – apoyó la idea Allen.

\- Oye! De que lado estas? – se quejó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

\- Es una buena idea. – apoyó igualmente Kanda con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Tú que dices Hanna-chan, eres mi única esperanza. – lloró a sus pies Lavi.

\- Etto… Sé valiente Lavi-kun. – apoyó la pelirroja mayor sobando la cabeza del ojiverde, que estaba sujetando las piernas de ésta.

De inmediato lo sujetaron de las piernas y lo lanzaron al otro lado de la entrada, desapareció. Luego de como dos segundos.

\- Hey, no me ocurrió nada. – salió el pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – vengan! – invitó sonriente sujetando la mano de la persona que estaba mas cerca en ese momento.

\- Qué crees que haces cabeza de flama? – dijo seria la chica ojiceleste con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

\- Eh? Cel-chan? – la observó algo confuso el de parche. – Oh! Gomen.- se disculpó luego de darse cuenta que no había soltado su mano, ambos estaban con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Whoa, esto es increíble. – expresó sorprendida la pelirroja mayor. – Miren chicos. – se acercó a una tienda, en la que se veían varios maniquíes en la vidriera. – estos maniquíes se ven extraños, Oh! Ese es un vendedor! – exclamó asustada observando un cuerpo inmóvil arreglando las cosas de la vidriera junto al maniquí real.

\- Donde creen que se encuentre el corazón de todo esto? – preguntó Celty observando con ojos curiosos la vidriera de la tienda.

Decidieron separarse para buscar, buena idea? No lo creería así.

Las chicas decidieron ir juntas, Kanda decidió ir solo, dijo que no quería molestias, entonces Lavi se pegó a Allen y caminaron en distintas direcciones.

Celty al parecer se encariñó muy rápido con Hanna, asi que iba colgada de su brazo, a pesar de ser un poco mas alta que ella, parecía no importarle, Hanna solo tenía metro sesenta y cinco.

Kanda se limitaba a mirar lo menos llamativo, no siempre la inocencia estaba a simple vista diciendo; "Hey aquí estoy!.." no?

Lavi y Allen hacían lo mismo, pero ninguno tenía suerte al parecer.

Casi era hora del almuerzo, tres estómagos comenzaron a gruñir.

\- Shimatta – exclamaron al unísono dos pelirrojas, para luego reir, ya que sus estómagos al parecer estaban coordinados.

Decidieron ir a buscar a los demás, ya que no podían seguir con el estómago vacío.

\- Allen por favor no me tragues! – decía Lavi fingiendo susto escondiéndose detrás de uno de los pueblerinos congelados, ya que el ruido que provenía del estomago de Allen era como si chubaca estuviera allí dentro.

\- Tengo hambre. – lloró el muchacho peliblanco. – busquemos a los demás, de seguro las chicas también están ham… - paró en seco.

\- Que sucede?

\- Lavi que hora es? – preguntó ansioso.

\- Son las 11:54 am porque? – informó desinteresado el pelirrojo.

\- Faltan 6 minutos, debemos buscar a los demás. – informó apresurando el paso el albino.

Al primero que encontraron las chicas fue a Kanda.

\- Kanda! / Yuu! – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas llamándolo.

\- Ya deja de llamarme así! – se quejó molesto el pelinegro. – que quieren?

\- Tuviste suerte en encontrar algo? – preguntó la pelirroja mayor, el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza. – nosotras tampoco. – confirmó frustrada la chica.

\- Dile Milk-chan dile! – insistía Celty colgándose del brazo de Hanna.

\- Milk? – preguntó confuso el pelinegro.

\- Ah decidió llamarme así ya que huelo a leche según ella. – rió nerviosa la chica.

\- Dile dile!

\- Decirme que. – preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

\- *suspiro* La verdad es que tenemos algo de hambre, y creimos bueno darnos un descanso y comer algo. No puedo concentrarme con el estomago vacío de todos modos. – dijo esto ultimo mas para si misma que para el pelinegro la ojiámbar.

\- No encontraron al Moyashi y al Usagi? – ambas negaron con la cabeza como contestación.

\- Hanna! – gritaba alguien a lo lejos.

\- Cel-chaaaaaan – esa voz era algo extraña.

Ambas se miraron extrañadas, y luego se les cayó una gota de sudor en la frente al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Mientras que en un recóndito y desconocido lugar en alguna parte del mundo.

\- Tyki! – llamaba una voz chillona en el arca de los Noah.

\- Y ahora que quieres Road. – resoplaba tranquilo un pelinegro de ojos ambar.

\- Hay un nuevo miembro en la fila de exorcistas en la división europea de La Orden Negra. – informó la peliazul.

\- Y eso que? – dijo sin importancia.

\- Es una chica. – repitió con un tono macabramente.. divertido?

\- Repito… y que con eso? – la chica era insistente.

\- Como dijiste que se llamaba tu primer amor? – preguntó curiosa la chica, y a la vez seria. Llamando verdaderamente la atención de su hermano.

\- Que quieres decir.. – se puso serio.

\- Hanna.. Hanna.. – se hacía de la que no recordaba.. – Bullet? – sonrió de forma malévola.

\- Que sucede con ella? – esta vez Mikk estaba molesto.

\- Ah! Si es ella? Que coincidencia, es el mismo nombre de la nueva exorcista. – seguía diciendo la peliazul.

\- Esta viva.. – decía para sí mismo el ojiámbar.

\- Oohh? Esa chica, como es? – Road se hacia de la interesada, molestar a su hermano/tío era una sensación exquisita.

\- Que pretendes.. – y Tyki sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer su hermana mayor/sobrina..

\- Ella es pelirroja? Con ojos ámbar, y piel blanca como la nieve? – Tyki se levantó de su asiento. – porque te alteras hermano? Es que sucedió algo? – el tono divertido que desprendía Road Kamelot era aterrador.

Sin decir una palabra, Tyki emprendió un corto viaje, para observar de cerca la división europea de la Orden Oscura.

* * *

Bien, he aquí el cap 12. pido disculpas a Ima-chan porque no lo subí en el tiempo que prometí.

nos leemos en el proximo chapter.

Besos y abrazos.

[editado]

**Palabras: a pedido de **FujiwaraAkari

**\- Shimatta: mier****

**\- Ochitsuite: calmense**

**\- anatatachi: ambos.**

**\- shishou: maestro**


	13. Camino Sospechosamente Despejado

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes de D.G-M no me pertenecen, sino a Hoshino Katsura, que decidió al fin retomar el manga *llora*

* * *

_**Camino Sospechosamente Despejado**_

Tyki Mikk se encontraba camuflado entre las paredes de la Orden Negra, buscando con la mirada entre exorcistas, una característica igual a la de su antigua amada. Pero ésta no se presentaba.

Dejó uno de sus golem, esas mariposas carnívoras que estaban a su disposición. Otorgandole la misión de buscar cualquier indicio de la presencia de la pelirroja en ese lugar.

Mientras que en la Ciudad congelada.

\- Allen-chan, Lavi. Encontraron algo? - preguntaba una pelirroja de manera dulce y curiosa.

\- De hecho, no. - se rascó la nuca nervioso el pelirrojo.

\- Conejo inutil. - dijeron al unísono la pelirroja menor y el pelinegro a lo que la ojiambar rió divertida.

\- De hecho estabamos buscandolos porque .. - el albino no pudo continuar debido a el estruendoso sonido que emitio no solo su propio estomago, sino el de ambas feminas.

\- HAMBRE~ - exclamaron con ojos llorosos los tres exorcistas, haciendo que un pelirrojo ría nervioso con una gota de sudor en su frente, y un pelinegro reaccione con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

\- Deberíamos intentar buscar un lugar donde comer algo. Pero será algo extraño con toda la gente en este estado. - dijo Lavi pensativo.

\- Creo que tengo una idea. - expresó la ojiámbar observado un pequeño restaurante que estaba a no mas de 10 pasos de distancia.

Caminaron hasta el pequeño local, aun sin entender la idea de Hanna, el unico que había captado lo que haría era un albino, el cual conocía bastante a la chica a pesar del poco tiempo de haberse familiarizado mutuamente.

\- Que es lo que hace? - preguntó en un susurro una ojiceleste mientras observaba a una pelirroja buscar cosas en la cocina del local.

\- Cocinará. - informó el peliblanco como si fuera lo mas normal del universo.

Al sentarse en una mesa para almorzar juntos, un pequeño gruñido se hizo presente entre los exorcistas.

\- Qué fue eso? - preguntó Hanna.

\- Hanna-chan~ - canturreó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tan radiante que hizo que la mencionada se ruborice de sobremanera.

\- L-Lavi no hagas eso, sabes que me ahoga el corazon cuando lo haces. - la chica suspiró nerviosa tratando de calmarse. Pues su amigo pelirrojo siempre le sacaba el aliento cada que le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas, acelerando su pulso, mareandola en el acto.

\- Lo sé, por eso me encanta sonreirte Hanna-chan, porque eres adorable cuando te pones así. - sonrió seductoramente el muchacho, haciendo que cierta ojiceleste bufara fastidiada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Lavi eres todo un rompecorazones. - rió divertido el albino quien luego recibio un proyectil de pan en la cabeza. - Oye! Te vi neesan. - acuso divertido el ojigris.

\- Fuera de todo este escandalo. - hablo secamente el pelinegro. - que demonios fue ese soni...

De pronto una bola cafe rayada sale del bolso del pelinegro, yendo a parar en el pecho de la pelirroja mayor.

\- Eh? Que eres? - preguntó curiosa observando la pequeña bola peluda acurrucada en su pecho, haciendo pequeños gruñidos.

\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HANNA! - exclamaron felices tres exorcistas.

\- Eh? - se sorprendió la chica, para momentos despues reaccionar ante la bola de pelos que se movía en sus manos. - A.. Arigato. - dijo sonriendo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, de felicidad.

Esa bola de pelos reveló su verdadera forma, expandió sus largas alas cafés, y unas orejas pequeñas caían cubriendo sus ojos, un pequeño estornudo surgió de la nariz hocicuda, y dos manitos se estiraban hacia arriba, una total y adorable masa de dulzura.

\- Es un.. - comenzó a decir la ojiámbar.

\- Un golem. - contestaron Lavi y Allen al unísono. La chica no salía de su asombro, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Es el golem mas adorable que hemos podido conseguir. - expreso el pelirrojo.

\- Como supieron... - los observó a ambos. - como supieron que mi adoracion son los mapaches?

Ese pequeño golem no era comun y corriente, tenía las mismas características que Timcampy, a excepcion que este era un pequeño mapache robotico muy realista, en lugar de una bola dorada estrujable.

Un mapache que podía volar, ademas, era un golem! sin dudas el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

\- De hecho tuvimos algo de ayuda.

**_FlashBack_**

_\- Estás completamente seguro, que es una buena idea? - preguntaba un pelirrojo con nerviosismo._

_\- Lavi deja de ser cobarde, es dulce y amigable, no tienes porque temer. - confesaba un albino seguro._

_\- N-no temo, quien dijo que tenía miedo? - se defendió en vano._

_Ambos jovenes estaban parados frente a una enorme puerta de un sobrio color negro._

_Allen tocó tres veces, para luego esperar respuesta._

_La puerta se abrió pesadamente, dejando ver a una enorme criatura de ojos cian hipnóticos, cuerpo alargado cuan serpiente, sostenidos en cuatro patas con cuatro garras cada una, y un enorme par de alas magestuosas. Una bestia en toda su magnificencia, de nobles bigotes, todo en una preciosa criatura blanca._

_\- Es preciosa. - confesó asombrado el pelirrojo._

_\- A que si. - respondió sonriente el albino. - Buenas tardes Sheena. - saludó a la criatura con una sonrisa dulce y una reverencia, la cual esta correspondió, para luego observar al acompañante del albino, observandolo con curiosidad. - él es Lavi, es un gran amigo, puedes confiar en que es uno de los mejores amigos de Hanna-chan. - informó el albino a lo que la dragón hembra mostró aun mas interes y acercó rapidamente su hocico curioso al ojiverde, este se alarmó por un momento pero no se movio de su lugar._

_Lo olfateó para luego hacer una reverencia hacia el pelirrojo._

_\- Corresponde. - le susurró el albino a lo que el ojiverde tardó un poco en reaccionar pero correspondió la muestra de respeto._

_\- Creo que debería decir, es un placer Sheena-san. - sonrió el pelirrojo, a lo que la criatura mostró los dientes de manera alegre._

_\- Sheena, necesitamos saber algo acerca de Hanna-nee, podrías ayudarnos? Es para su cumpleaños._

_\- *Para el cumpleaños de Melody-chi?* - se oyó una voz femenina dulce._

_\- Habló? La entendí? Melody-chi? - expresó Lavi atonito._

_\- Sheena se refiere a Hanna-chan como Melody, ya que es a la unica a la que canta, según ella melodías que solo Sheena escucha. - explicó el albino. - queremos obsequiarle un Golem, pero no tengo idea de como personalizar el suyo. - se rascó la nuca nervioso._

_\- *Creo que deberías darle un aspecto como.. una bola de pelos. Algo que siempre amó es la vida silvestre de esos pequeños animales cafes rayados.. como era su nombre*_

_\- silvestre, rayado, cafe? Un mapache? - adivinó Lavi, la criatura asintió._

_\- *Espero eso sea de ayuda*_

_\- Mucha! Gracias preciosa! - alagó el albino, ella le obsequió un beso desordenando su cabello en el acto._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

\- Así que Sheena confesó? Esa traidora. - dijo en tono de broma.

Encontraron la inocencia en el corazón de la ciudad, la unica cosa que no estaba congelada en toda esta, una fuente de agua en medio de una gran laguna, la figura de marmol moldeada en forma de angel con grandes alas estiradas hacia el cielo, la mirada igualmente hacia arriba, un cantero en sus manos del cual salía una luz celestina.

De inmediato Hanna activó su inocencia, dejando ver sus hermosas alas blancas, impresionando a dos pelirrojos quienes no habían sido capaces de presenciar el poder de la chica. Se acercó con cuidado alerta a lo que pueda aparecer a su alrededor, tomó con cuidado el cristal que se encontraba dentro del cantero, lo abrigó en sus manos y voló rapidamente lejos de allí, cerca de sus compañeros.

\- No había nada sospechoso en el lago, eso lo hace.. realmente sospechoso. - dijo percatandose luego, de que sus palabras eran algo contradictorias.

\- Aunque suena confuso, es verdad. Demasiado despejado para ser un lugar que aloja la inocencia. - expresó seriamente la pelirroja menor.

\- Leodice-san tiene razon, mi ojo izquierdo no ha reaccionado en ningún momento. - confesó Allen.

\- Si bien seria divertido jugar con akumas en estos momentos, mejor hay que apresurarse a... - no terminó la frase la pelirroja mayor, ya que un leve temblor en el suelo hizo que perdieran el equilibrio.

Un peliblanco tropezó con Lavi haciendo que cayera sobre aguien, quien igualmente hizo tropezar a alguien mas, creando una reacción en cadena.

\- No.. agh.. no respiro.. - susurró sin aliento. - K..Kanda muevete. - dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero su voz se notaba ahogada.

\- G-gomen! **(lo siento) **\- se disculpó el pelinegro levantandose con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, estiró la mano para ayudar a la chica, ésta agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto.

En la misma situacion se encontraban Celty y Lavi, pero este no reaccionaba al pedido de auxilio de la chica, pues seguia aplastando a la chica, mientras solo la observaba muy cerca de su rostro, provocando un tremendo rubor hasta las orejas.

\- L-Lavi.. apartate onegai..**(por favor)** \- suplicó la ojiceleste suavemente, desviando la mirada. Esto hizo que el pelirrojo reaccionara de manera brusca y con su rostro confundible con el cabello se levantó liberando a la chica de aquella comprometedora posición.

Luego de esa incomoda escena, los exorcistas notaron que la ciudad que los rodeaba comenzaba a tener algo de bullicio.

\- Podría ser que... está des...congelándose? - preguntó la ojiceleste observando hacia las callejuelas donde minutos antes estaban vacías, ahora comenzaban a correr pequeños niños.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a casa... - suspiró cansada la pelirroja mayor, a lo que los cuatro exorcistas la miraron detenidamente. - Are? Naniyo? **(que ocurre?)**

\- Dijiste "volvamos a casa"? - balbuceó Lavi con ojos cristalizados. - Hanna-chan! - corrió a abrazarla, a lo que ella intentó esquivarlo en vano. - Ya nos consideras tu hogar? - lloriqueó alegremente. La pelirroja solo rio divertida y correspondió el abrazo del chico rodeando su cintura pegandose mas a él.

\- Um. - asintió en el pecho del muchacho.

\- Kyaaa eres adorable! - la estrujó aun mas haciendo que ella ría divertida.

Luego de que Lavi no la suelte, sintieron un frío colar por sus columnas, un aura asesina estaba envolviendolos, en cuando voltearon a ver, el sadismo caracteristico de Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda estaba por marchitar los arboles recien despiertos de la ciudad.

\- Lavi/ Usagi - dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa macabra. El par de pelirrojos se separó de inmediato con el miedo carcomiendo su inocente corazon, mientras que una ojiceleste reía nerviosamente con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

\- Al-nii - se abalanzó sobre él la ojiámbar intentando calmarlo, lo cual logró, reemplazando el miasma venenoso que emanaba su aura asesina, por un repentino ambiente adorable y una radiante sonrisa dedicada solamente a su neesan, es decir, la pelirroja mayor.

\- Tsk - se oyó por parte del pelinegro, a lo que el albino sonrió aun más.

Decidieron volver de inmediato a la Orden, ya que no tenían mas pendientes en ese lugar, aun así se les hizo demasiado sospechoso no encontrar obstáculo alguno al buscar la inocencia.

Ya en el tren de regreso, Hanna iba junto a Celty entretenidas con el nuevo integrante del grupo.

\- Y como le vas a poner? - preguntó juguetona Celty, quien estaba con la cabeza en las piernas de Hanna, y el golem en su pecho.

\- Hmm, aun no se me ocurrió, que tal... - se mordió el labio inferior pensando. - Ah! Shukaku! - dijo con un dedo en alto.

\- Baja la voz mocosa ruidosa. - ordenó con fastidio el ojiazul.

\- Lo siento Kanda. - agitó la mano nerviosa mientras Lavi contenía la risa.

\- Shukaku es bonito, me gusta. - apoyó Allen con una tierna sonrisa que le caracteriza.

\- A que si? - contestó la ojiceleste con una sonrisa felina antes de caer al suelo del vagón, debido al estruendo que sufrió el tren.

\- Que fue eso? Cel-chan estas bien? - la ayudo a levantarse el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy bien, sueltame cabeza de flama. - dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre, la chica estaba ruborizada por la vergüenza, eso solo logró una sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

De inmediato a Allen se le activó el ojo izquierdo, advirtiendo la presencia de akumas.

\- Maldición, hay demasiados pasajeros indefensos. - dijo con rabia.

\- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. - exclamó con furia el pelinegro.

\- Tsk - se quejó Hanna apretando su camiseta en el pecho. - N-no respiro - intentó inhalar una bocanada de aire, pero eso le dolió aun mas. - kg.. Allen.. - llamó abriendo solo un ojo. - K-Kanda... mi cicatriz.. - alertó la chica.. - está ardiendo.. - intentó desabotonar su chaqueta.

\- Porqué ahora maldita sea! - maldijo el pelinegro acercandose a la chica, la libro de la chaqueta para desabotonar su camisa. - Moyashi.. - llamó en tono neutral. - está oscureciéndose. - informó el ojiazul.

\- Maldito Noé, como la encontró?! - gruñó entredientes el albino.

La cicatriz de la ojiámbar estaba tornandose un negro intenso, que anteriormente era mas blanca que su propia piel, aunque seguía siendo un pentáculo, el hecho de estar oscureciendose daba la señal del primer cambio.

_**FlashBack**_

_\- Algo mas ocurrió en tu sueño? - preguntó el albino a la ojiámbar desde el otro balcón._

_\- De hecho, lo que dijo Mikk, fue que el pentáculo en mi pecho se tornará negro en nuestro primer encuentro, y en cuanto decida llevarme consigo, se volverá un corazón invertido, como un naipe que me había mostrado. - El peliblanco se quedó atónito._

_\- De este Naipe? - le mostro una baraja de poker, ella asintió sorprendida, a lo que el pelinegro quien estaba recostado por la entrada al balcón chasqueó la lengua molesto._

_\- Es un maldito pervertido. - susurró para sí mismo._

_\- Estoy de acuerdo. - le respondió la chica observándolo de reojo, lo había oído._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

\- Que rayos ocurre?! - exigió impacientado una explicacion el pelirrojo.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Laodice, quédate con Bullet, nos encargaremos de esto. - ordenó secamente el pelinegro, dando a entender que debían salir de una buena vez a terminar con esa molestia.

Fuera del vagón, específicamente en la cabina del conductor, se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa ladina.

\- Te encontraré, Hanna. Y nada ni nadie me impedirá llevarte conmigo. - dijo esto último adentrandose en el primer vagón repleto de pasajeros. - Buenas! Damas y Caballeros.

* * *

_**He aquí mi payasada... al final no me quedó tan mal.. No?**_

_**Me he divagado un montonaso.. lo lamento...**_

_**prometo que el proximo cap sera mejor!**_

_**abrazos psicologicos y besos vistuales a todos mis lectores..**_

_**alertenme en sus rv si algo no es de su agrado.**_

_**Anhyeong.. ejem cof cof.. disculpen.. Sayonara!**_

_**SnK**_


	14. Miedo y Desesperación

_**Miedo y Desesperación**_

Hanna estaba recostada en el regazo de Celty con la respiración algo agitada. Hace solo 20 minutos, tres de los exorcistas y amigos que la acompañaban fueron rumbo al peligro, su perdición la había encontrado, y a su vez puesto en peligro cientos de vidas pasajeras de aquel tren que acababa de vararse.

\- Cel-chan... - llamó en un susurro la pelirroja mayor.

\- Hai?

\- Estoy bien. - dijo esta vez mas calmada, al divisar el pentaculo en su pecho, chasqueó la lengua molesta, éste seguía ardiendo.

Se incorporó y respiró profundo, inhalar-exhalar, inhalar-exhalar, unas tres veces.

\- Milk-chan? Estas segura ...?

\- Cel, no podemos dejar que hagan todo el trabajo sucio solos, también somos exorcistas no? Quizás seamos chicas, pero no somos débiles. Es verdad que le tengo un infinito terror a ese sujeto, que por cierto esta aquí para llevarme. - informó la ojiámbar, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja menor reaccionara con sorpresa. - pero no quiere decir que me esconda mientras las personas que amo están tratando de proteger vidas, incluyéndonos. - menudo discurso.

\- Tienes razon! Vamos a jugar con algunas maquinas Milk-chan! - ronroneó emocionada la ojiceleste.

En cuanto salieron del vagón de inmediato dos akuma nivel 2 corrieron hacia ellas.

\- Pero miren nada mas! dos deliciosas exorcistas estaban escondidas aquí? - dijo uno de ellos.

\- Pero que cobardes hihihihihi - reía de manera chistosa el segundo.

Las pelirrojas se miraron entre sí, para luego sonreír y lanzarse hacia ellos cuan predador a su presa.

La agilidad y ligereza de Celty la ayudaron a acabar rápido con aquella.. maquina? Bestia?

\- Demasiado fácil. - exclamó frívola luego de cortar la cabeza del akuma con una de sus garras, pues había activado solo el 10% de su inocencia, que sería solo su mano derecha.

\- Eres muy persistente.. - se quejaba Hanna con fastidio mientras el akuma saltaba a su alrededor,al parecer.. divertido? - Cel-chan ya que estas, podrías? - llamó en un tono tranquilo.

\- Será un placer! - y la susodicha hizo lo mismo que con el akuma anterior.

Luego de ese inconveniente, ambas se encargaron de tranquilizar a los pasajeros, mientras eliminaban uno que otro akuma de nivel 1. Lograron mantenerlos protegidos en un vagón.

Se escuchó un estruendo en la cabina del conductor.

\- Maldición, Cel-chan ikuyo***** (**vamos**) - ordenó seriamente la ojiámbar.

Se adentraron en la cabina, en esta había solo cenizas y la ropa del conductor del tren en el suelo. Bala de akuma, dedujeron ambas. Subieron por el agujero del techo, Hanna quedó paralizada al encontrarse la escena ante sus ojos.

Allen y Kanda estaban terminando con varios akumar de nivel 3, mientras un moreno alto observaba la escena, no podían saber de quién se trataba, ya que les daba la espalda, pero esos rizos recogidos en una coleta baja le dio cierto escalofríos a la pelirroja mayor.

\- Tyki? - susurró la chica con nerviosismo, temor, no creyó ser escuchada debido al bullicio de la batalla, pero fue todo lo contrario, el joven se volteó, quedando frente a frente con ambas exorcistas.

Al percatarse de un leve susurro a sus espaldas el pelinegro ladeó el rostro para percatarse de la presencia de ambas féminas, se volteó completamente para encontrarse con su objetivo, al verla inmediatamente sonrió de manera cálida, al fin la había encontrado.

\- Hanna-chan... Mitsuketa*** **(**te encontré**) - expresó aliviado el muchacho, mientras que la pelirroja estaba con el ceño fruncido de manera temerosa, estaba preocupada, sentía su pulso acelerarse de tal manera que la mareaba. Era extrañamente perturbador.

\- Neechan! - gritó el albino al tiempo de terminar con el ultimo akuma nivel 3, posicionándose frente a ella. Seguido de Lavi.

\- Hanna! - hizo lo mismo el pelinegro. - que demonios haces aqui? Te dijimos que te quedes adentro! - la regañó molesto el ojiazul. Ella no escuchaba, no reaccionaba, su vista se fijaba solo en un punto, donde Tyki

La actitud de la joven estaba comenzando a preocupar a sus compañeros.

\- Hanna-chan? - llamó preocupado Lavi, sin recibir efecto alguno. La mencionada aun estaba en shock.

Caminó lentamente en dirección al portugués, se quedó a medio camino, Tyki se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Ni se te ocurra! - gritó Allen colerico posicionandose frente a Hanna, ella bajó la mirada.

\- Al-nii.. - susurró la chica a sus espaldas. Este volteó a verla y se sorprendió, se veía totalmente vulnerable, palida como una muñeca de porcelana. - necesito... - comenzó a decir colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho del albino.

\- Hanna-nee que ocurre? - intentó abrazarla, pero ella mantuvo la poca distancia con sus brazos, negando levemente.

\- Siento que... necesito hablar con él. - confesó seriamente. - por favor Allen. - lo miró a los ojos suplicante, las orbes ámbar reflejaban temor, pero a la vez una extraña confianza acerca de lo que estaba diciendo.

El albino no estaba del todo convencido, en eso el pelinegro se alarmó, había oído bien? Ella quería hablar con el Noé?

\- Estás demente? Crees que te dejaré acercar a ese bastardo? Estas soñando Bullet. - musitó entre dientes el ojiazul, se notaba realmente molesto.

\- Estaré bien, te lo prometo. - aseguró dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, ella tomó ese regaño, como símbolo de su preocupación.- Por favor, se lo pido a ambos. Dejenme hacer esto, no se si esta aquí por mi, o por la inocencia, dejenme salvar ambas cosas, no quiero ir con el, no dejaré que me lleve, asi como sé que ustedes tampoco lo haran. - afirmó mientras los rostros masculinos se relajaban. - solo quiero que termine de una vez, confien en mí, no los dejaría por nada. - sonrió colocando ambas manos en la mejilla de cada uno.

No tuvieron mas opcion que confiar en su compañera, se alejaron quedando detras de ella, junto con la pelirroja menor y el ojiverde que contemplaba preocupado a su amiga.

\- Mikk - llamó seria la ojiámbar. su semblante se había tensado.

\- Oh, vamos Hanna-chan. No te alegras de verme? - acortó totalmente la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que el pecho de la chica ardiera de sobremanera.

\- Tsk. - se quejó llevando su mano al pecho. - duele. - susurró con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por que el portugués la sujetaba de la cintura, la chica había caído al suelo debido a la falta de aire.

\- Al parecer la cicatriz percibe su creador. - rió el moreno.

\- Haz que pare. - suplicó la chica en un tono ahogado.

\- Como ordenes. - susurró seductoramente a sus oídos. Desabrochó lentamente la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto la piel que se encontraba profanada por una marca latente en su pecho, la cual estaba asfixiando el corazón de la chica.

\- Maldito! Sueltame Walker! - intentaba safarse de las manos del albino, pero para ser tan joven si que era fuerte. El pelinegro no soportaba verla tan vulnerable en los brazos de aquel monstruo de la oscuridad.

\- Sé lo que sientes maldicion! Pero no arriesgaré su vida por un movimiento en falso, no le hará daño! - expresaba el ojigris. - Sé cuanto te molesta que la toque de esa manera. - susurró esto ultimo para que solo el pelinegro lo oiga. - pero debemos calmarnos hasta que logre su cometido. Creeme que si pudiera despellejaría con mis propias manos a ese maldito pervertido, pero no lo haré... por ella. - en eso el pelinegro se rindió. se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y con un chasquido de lengua se limitó a tragarse las malditas ganas de ir y arrancarle de las manos a Hanna.

Tyki acercó sus labios al pecho de la chica, depositando un suave beso para que aquella marca al fin se calmara, dejando una pica como tatuaje permanente. Ella respiro hondo luego de aquel alivio. Al fin tenía control sobre sus pulmones.

\- Mejor? Hanna-chan, tu piel sigue siendo tan dulce y tersa. - confesó seductoramente el pelinegro. A lo que ella resopló molesta.

\- Desearía bombardearte de preguntas en este momento, pero no tengo tiempo de entablar una amistosa charla con alguien que supuestamente era parte de mi pasado y no lo recuerdo. No dejaré que tengas la inocencia...

\- De verdad crees que estoy aquí solo por eso? - enarcó una ceja riendo divertido. - no lo llames solo coincidencia pequeña. - la miró a los ojos.

\- Si me conoces tan bien, imagino que sabrás que no dejaré a las personas que amo. - lo miró desafiante.

\- Lo sé, pero aun si tengo que matarlos o noquearte, te llevaré conmigo. - dijo serio provocando desesperacion en la mirada de la chica.

\- No! Acaso pretendes ganarte mi odio Tyki? - le dedicó una mirada triste, con un deje de dolor en su tono de voz.

\- Soportaré cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

\- Dime... tú me amas? - preguntó la chica cabizbaja.

\- Por supuesto que te amo. - confeso dulcemente acariciando su mejilla.

\- Entonces dame tiempo. - esta vez lo dijo segura encontrándose ambos orbes ambarinos intensos. - Tyki déjame digerir esto. Por favor no me obligues a ir contigo ahora. - una pequeña lagrima surcó su mejilla izquierda.

El moreno la observó conmovido, removió con el pulgar el atrevido cristal que surcaba su mejilla, sonriendo la envolvió entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a los exorcistas, incluyendo a Hanna. La esencia del pelinegro inundó los sentidos de la chica, mareandola. Sin duda era un aroma embriagador, cerrando los ojos correspondió tímidamente aquel gesto de afecto.

\- Un mes, te daré un mes, mi pequeña Hanna, luego vendré a buscarte. - le susurró al oído causando que se le erice nuevamente la piel, acompañado de un fuerte sentimiento de preocupacion.

Luego de eso el muchacho se separó de ella y desapareció del lugar atravesando un portal.

En cuanto el ambiente se calmó, de inmediato sus compañeros corrieron hacia ella, al ver como colapsaba de rodillas al suelo, o mas bien la superficie del techo del tren.

\- Hanna! - llegó en primer lugar Celty, quien se sorprendió al ver a la chica en un estado tan vulnerable, su nueva amiga estaba quebrandose a sus ojos debido al miedo y a la preocupación. La acunó en brazos y de inmediato la chica comenzó a sollozar.

Los muchachos observaron con dolor y preocupación, desde que pisó la Orden la chica jamas había mostrado su lado debil ante nadie, a excepción de Kanda, y a este no se le hacía nada de gracia ver por segunda vez a su compañera en ese estado.

\- Volverá.. - articulaba entre espasmos. Susurrandolo solo audible para la chica quien la abrazaba. - él volverá por mi.. Yo s-solo logre retrasarlo. - seguía sollozando la pelirroja.


	15. Ju Go

Desde que pisó la Orden la chica jamas había mostrado su lado debil ante nadie, a excepción de Kanda, y a este no se le hacía nada de gracia ver por segunda vez a su compañera en ese estado.

\- Volverá.. - articulaba entre espasmos. Susurrandolo solo audible para la chica quien la abrazaba. - él volverá por mi.. Yo s-solo logre retrasarlo. - seguía sollozando la pelirroja.

Al escuchar aquello la rabia de un azabache la pagó el techo del tren, ocasionando un hoyo con su Katana envainada.

Caminaron hasta la estacion cuidando de los sobrevivientes, guiandolos al frente iba Celty, a ambos lados asegurándose que estaban bien iban Lavi junto con Allen, y detras de todos siguiendo a paso lento iban Kanda y Hanna.

Caminaban en un silencio perturbado por la tensión que emanaba el pelinegro y la incomodidad de la chica, al observarla por el rabillo del ojo relajó el semblante de inmediato al notar que cabizbaja caían aun lagrimas por sus mejillas, detuvo su andar y la llamó suavemente.

\- Hanna. - la voz ronca del muchacho la sobresalto un poco e igualmente detuvo su andar. - Oi - limpió sus lagrimas con dulzura luego de posicionarse frente a ella. - me dejarías ver? - pregunto en un susurro, ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules metalicos llenos de preocupacion.

Desvio la mirada y apretando los parpados descubrio un poco su pecho, dejando revelar la cicatriz que profanaba su porcelana piel, el azabache asomó la mirada y se encontró con la marca maldita, una ira indescriptible golpeó su corazon al instante de ver las lagrimas caer por el rostro de la chica.

\- Tengo miedo... Yuu. - susurró la chica entre sollozos, sentia un nudo en la garganta tan grande que sentia que se romperían sus cuerdas bucales, dolía!

Al escuchar a la chica llamarlo por su nombre, un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo, ella hablaba en serio, jamas la había visto temblar así, no después de lo ocurrido con sus alas. De inmediato la acunó en sus brazos, demostrandole así, que la protegería en todo momento.

\- Todo estará bien, no te dejare sola. - susurró a sus oídos para posteriormente oír los sollozos por parte de la pelirroja.

\- Hoy he llorado mas de lo que lloré en toda mi vida, soy patetica. - rió un poco luego de calmarse.

\- Baka.. - le revolvió los cabellos el pelinegro, regalandole una sonrisa casi invisible.

Llegar nuevamente a la estación de tren, recibir la ya esperada noticia que tardarían mas días en reponer los transportes con destino a la ciudad, un retraso de tres días, "genial" pensaron los exorcistas, se quedaron en un hospedaje luego de avisar a la Orden.

* * *

\- Tyki! Tyki! - llamaba una voz infantil - como te fue? - preguntaba la pelimorada con entusiasmo. - veo que no muy bien, ya que vienes solo . - se burló un poco.

\- Me pidió tiempo, le dije que la buscaría en un mes, y que mataría todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. - sonrió de manera sádica al imaginarse el masacre de exorcistas en caso de que alguno de ellos impida que se la traiga consigo.

El pelinegro fue directo a su cuarto a tomar una ducha.

* * *

\- Me preocupa Hanna-chan, y tambien Yuu. - expresaba una peligrana.

\- Hanna esta horrorizada, jamas vi tanto miedo y preocupacion en su mirada. - suspiraba un ojiverde observando a la pareja caminar solos a unos metros mas atrás..

\- Aunque sabemos que BaKanda no es el unico que dará su vida por ella, es el unico que puede hacerla sentir protegida. - expresaba igualmente el albino.

Los exorcistas igualmente temían por su compañera y amiga, en el poco tiempo de estar unidos, ella los llenaba con un sentimiento tan tibio, tan familiar, que reconfortaba sus corazones heridos con el tiempo, anestesiaba sus cicatrices incurables. No dejarían que nada ni nadie la aleje de sus lados.


	16. Ju Roku (Especial cumpleaños)

Extra: especial cumpleaños de Hanna-chan!

**_*(traducción)_**

* * *

Obviamente los exorcistas avisaron a la Orden que llegarían luego de tres días, entonces el cumpleaños tuvo que posponerse. gracias al cielo Jerry no tuvo que lidiar con un pastel echado a perder, ya que no lo había hecho aún.

Luego de tres días, en los cuales Allen y Celty estaban pegados como chicle a Hanna; Allen no quería al espadachín cerca de su neesan, y Celty simplemente no quería estar lejos de ella; llegaron a la Orden en la noche, claro está que Lavi había hecho una llamada a Lenalee para que preparase todo.

Se suponía que la celebración sería en el cuarto de la Dragona, ya que así podría participar ella tambien del evento, pues al llegar.

\- Okaeri! **_(bienvenidos)_**\- dijo Komui alegremente.

\- Tadaima.. **_(llegamos)_**\- respondieron todos.

\- Hanna-chan, debes estar exhausta... pero antes, no crees que ir a visitar a Sheena-san luego de estar tan lejos de ella por mas de tres días sería conveniente? - incitó el pelimorado.

\- Tienes razón, Komui-san, despues de todo necesito un poco de la compañía de mi dragona. - sonrió la chica.

\- Tienes un dragon!? - dijo Celty sorprendida.

\- Quieres conocerla Cel-chan? - la invitó sonriente a lo que la pelirroja menor asintió.

\- Entonces vamos todos a visitar a Sheena-chan! - exclamó Lavi emocionado.

Al verlos llegar Sheena debería encender todas las antorchas del lugar y el candelabro, así se iluminaría toda la estancia. Y así sucedió.

El lugar se llenó de iluminación dejando a la vista una hermosa decoración de telas aguamarinas, aroma a cerezos en los postres y orquídeas adornando todo el lugar.

\- Woow esto es bellísimo! – exclamó Hanna.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hanna! – saltaron todos.

Estaba realmente asombrada, tan conmovida que le salían lagrimas de los ojos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hanna-chan. – dijeron Miranda y Lena al unisono.

\- Arigato minna. _**(gracias chicos)**_– decía ella conmovida.

Le pidieron que cante, y así lo hizo, tomo su guitarra, la cual estaba allí esperando por ella, y los deleitó con una música llamada "For You".

Todos estaban asombrados, todos menos Kanda, que ya sabía como deleitarse con la música de su compañera, solo cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja, pero al escuchar esa voz, le recordaba a aquella noche, sintiendo nuevamente un cosquilleo en los labios, sintiendo un calor en su pecho.

Después de agradecerles, le pidieron que vuelva al escenario.. esta vez dudo un poco, miró a un pelinegro que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de Sheena y del escenario.

\- Esta pidiendo tu permiso… - decía la dragona entendiendo el lenguaje de Hanna.

\- ¿Como dices? – pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

\- Le piden que suba al escenario, pero necesita que alguien mas la anime, asiéntele con la cabeza y recibiras una sonrisa. – el muchacho observó a Hanna quien lo miraba como esperando algo. Hizo caso a la dragona, y tal como ella dijo, recibió una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

Hanna subio a la pequeña tarima que hacía de escenario, hizo una señal con los dedos que se entendia como que iba a cantar dos canciones. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, una sonrisa, y comenzó a tocar.

En su rostro se veía la satisfacción, la dulzura, el placer al cantar. Adoraba cantar, se notaba a millas.

Todos amaron esa voz, de un ángel. Antes de empezar la otra canción, nuevamente respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos ejecutando la melodía, y al acercarse al micrófono abrió los ojos con la mirada fija en un pelinegro.

_Nobody knows who i really am_  
_I never felt this empty before_

Kanda abrió los ojos y la observó sorprendido - esa canción – pensó.

_and if I ever need someone to come along_  
_who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_

Ella lo observaba mientras cantaba, eso provocó un invisible rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Que no se te caiga la baba muchacho. – alarmó la dragona, que aun seguía cerca del moreno. Este solo se removió despertando de su ensueño. Pero volvió a mirarla.

Mientras seguía cantando, mas de uno se dio cuenta que la muchacha no dejaba de mirar un punto desconocido, pero solo pocos se dieron cuenta que era lo que estaba observando, o mas bien quien.

\- Al parecer la pareja se acercó aun mas durante la misión – comentó Komui a los jóvenes.

\- Mira, no existe nada mas que el uno y el otro entre ellos en este momento. – decía ilusionada Lenalee.

En cuanto culminó la canción, Hanna dijo que ya no cantaría. Muchos protestaron, pero ella dijo que estaba cansada.

Probo mucho de todo lo que había en la mesa de postres, después de la deliciosa cena que preparo Jerry. Luego de eso Lavi comenzó a hacer tragos, alcohol, algo que no le convenía.

\- Vamos Hanna-chan, solo prueba un sorbo de cada trago, por favor! – suplicaba Lavi.

\- No lo se conejo, no creo que…

\- Anda por favor! – seguía insistiendo.

Hanna cedió, solo un sorbo, de 20 tragos que Lavi preparó. Era como beber mas de una copa.

Allen estaba ya regañando a Lavi, por intentar intoxicar a su hermana, sin embargo Lavi solo reia nervioso.

Antes de las tres ultimas que faltaban ella se sentía ya un poco mareada, a la siguiente copa…

\- Es suficiente.. – dijo un pelinegro sujetando la mano de la chica.

\- Kanda? – dijo ella suavemente.

\- Creo que ya bastó, no son capaces de suspender esto? – dijo en forma de reproche a todos. – Walker, crees que regañando a Lavi solucionarás algo? Lenalee, no ayudas quedándote parada, solo diciéndole que pare no es suficiente. Donde se supone que se metió Laodice?! Es tarde, la llevaré a su cuarto. – Kanda estaba molesto, y todos sabían que cuando el estaba de esa manera, cuidado con lo que dices.

\- K-Kanda, gracias por salvarme de eso. – decía casi inaudible.

\- Era tu decisión parar o no de beber. No me llames tu héroe ahora. – estaba realmente molesto.

\- Go-gomen. – la chica se había quebrado. Se soltó de su agarre, ya que él la tenía sujetada de los hombros. – si tanto te molesta por que no solo lo ignoraste? – se molestó, porque se sintió basura, se sintió como una carga innecesaria,desde que salieron a la misión el se la pasó protegiéndola y ahora se comportaba duro con ella, desilusión, mas en ese momento cuando creía que estaba llevándose bien con el moreno. – si es tan molesto lidiar conmigo porque no solo saliste de allí y dejaste que..

\- Hanna basta.. – decía sorprendido y preocupado, ella estaba reclamándole, pero él no entendía. -

\- Nada de basta! – lagrimas salían de sus ojos.. – gracias al cielo ya regresamos a casa – decía seriamente, se seco las lagrimas.

\- Hanna no tienes porque ponerte de esa manera, el alcohol ya se te subió vamos a tu cuarto. – dijo el muchacho preocupado. _**(e-e)**_

\- Yo solo quiero llevarme bien contigo… - mas lagrimas.

\- Crees que todo lo que ocurrió en el viaje fue solo...?! - no lo resistía.

\- Solo quiero que me aceptes. – hipo.

La levanto en brazos, y empezó a caminar.

\- ¿Ves como eres? ¡No te entiendo! Primero me regañas, luego me cargas. Te comportas frio, luego eres bueno ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Por qué eres asi!? – la chica le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, mientras el pelinegro solo suspiraba.

\- Tu por qué crees – decía mas para si mismo que para ella.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me dices!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes aceptarme!? ¿¡Por que no quieres que me acerque!? ¿Por qué..?

La bajó bruscamente y ella perdió el equilibrio. Se mareo bastante, tuvo que sujetarla.

\- Ahí esta otra vez. – decía esta vez en un susurro. – me confundes tanto que me marea.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo estaré bien si eres tan testarudo? Trato de hacer todo lo posible para agradarte y tu sol…

Molesta, colérica, regañaba al pelinegro, estaba tan cegada por la cólera que no se dio cuenta que con cada palabra provocaba aun mas al pelinegro. Hasta que no se contuvo y antes de llegar a la mitad de su reclamo, sujetó su rostro y sello sus labios con los de ella.

_No otra vez _– pensó la pelirroja.

Ella estaba recostada por la pared mientras Kanda sujetaba su nuca.

_Que estoy haciendo? _– pensó el azabache.

Los labios de Hanna temblaban ante la dulzura de la boca del azabache al incitarla.

_Esto no está bien…_ \- pensaba Hanna, amagando en corresponder el beso.

La ojiámbar cedió, no se resistía ante la tibia lengua del azabache, entreabrió los labios y subió sus manos hasta la nuca del muchacho, este la sujeto de la cintura con ambos brazos, el beso era tierno, dulce, y a la vez voraz, posesivo.

\- Basta, no deberíamos...– intento separarse ella.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo. – suspiró el muchacho entre sus labios. Eso descolocó a Hanna por completo, estaba a sus pies. Junto su frente con la de él y sonrió.

\- Alguien puede ver.. – decía con los ojos aun cerrados.

\- Por qué crees que Moyashi se pegó a ti durante el resto del viaje? - mencionó rozando sus narices. De cierto modo dándole a entender que ya ellos sabían de lo ocurrido en el balcón, pues no era estúpido, sabia que ambos estuvieron observando.

Kanda sentía las suaves manos de la chica acariciar su nuca, seguir por su cuello y subir a sus mejillas, él acariciaba su espalda.

\- No estoy en mis cinco sentidos, no es bueno hacer esto. – decía la chica apartando sus manos.

Minutos después llegaron a la puerta del cuarto. Ella acarició su mano, el por inercia la sujeto..

\- Pasa, tengo que darme una ducha antes de acostarme. – dijo invitando al azabache a pasar.

\- Estas segura?

Ella asintió, él entro al cuarto y se recostó por el escritorio. Hanna entro al baño y se tardó 20 minutos, hasta que escucho que lo llamaba.

\- Kanda? – su tono se notaba nervioso desde el baño.

\- Sucede algo?

\- Olvide la toalla.. – su voz tembló, haciendo que el azabache se ruborizaba. – me pasas una? – eso empeoró la situación, ahora se sentía un poco mareado.

\- H-hai.. – asintió nervioso. Busco la toalla y fue a tocar a la puerta.. ella abrió un poco y el le paso el objeto.

\- Gracias. – y volvió a cerrar. Ella pensó, "Ahora que hago? Debo ir a vestirme! Quizá si traigo mi ropa hasta aquí?" – Kanda.. – llamó de nuevo.

\- hm...

\- P-podrias cerrar los ojos un momento? – dijo tímidamente.

Eso alarmó al muchacho..

\- Los cerraste?

\- Hai. – contesto seriamente. Ella salió del sanitario y en un dos por tres se metio con lo necesario para vestirse.

\- Listo! – dijo saliendo nuevamente secándose el cabello con la toalla.

La observó detenidamente, se veía linda, con el cabello alborotado. Era la primera vez que el gran Yu Kanda se comportaba de esa manera, era el colmo, no la dejaba de ver en la fiesta, y termino por sacándola de allí cuan padre o mas bien hermano molesto por haber bebido, la besó nuevamente por impulso en los pasillos, y he aquí sentado en su cuarto observándola como cepillaba su cabello.

\- Quien lo diría.. – pensó en voz alta.

\- Dijiste algo? – pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja.

\- No, no es nada. – contesto tranquilo.

Ella lo miro insistente, pero se rindió, se sentó en la cama y automáticamente el pequeño Shukaku se recostó en su regazo pegando un gran bostezo, eso hizo que Hanna le acaricie la cabeza, causando cierta reacción en un azabache.

\- Tch. – exclamó por lo bajo, pero la pelirroja sonrió y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Yu-chan.. – llamó cariñosamente la chica, tratando de contener la risa. El muchacho se alarmó ante la nueva forma de llamar de la chica.

\- "Yu-chan?" – repitió confundido.

\- *rie* me arrepentiré en la mañana, aun no se me bajo todo el alcohol, comprendeme. – decía la chica divertida. – de verdad eres un iceberg. – culminó viendo que el muchacho la observaba serio.

\- Ah – suspiró derrotado, fue a sentarse junto a ella y la miro de manera insistente. - ya duermete mocosa.

En cuanto Hanna se quedó dormida, el pelinegro se marcho a su cuarto.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por ahora, es el especial por el cumpleaños de Hanna, ella se emborrachó y Yuu la cuidó 9.9 e.e.

el siguiente cap va para Lady Crystal, como agradecimiento por los reviews y seguir la lectura.

hasta otra

SnK


	17. Prometo que Volveré por Ti

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Innocent Lovers; los amantes de Inocencia.

He estado pensando en darle una segunda temporada, no sé. Me está quedando muy largo el Fanfic y aún no llego a la parte importante. puede que obvie algunos aspectos. para así adelantarlo... o que piensan ustedes?

Quisiera sugerencias respecto al tema. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Bien sin más retrasos he aquí el capitulo Ju shichi (17)

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es bastante largo en comparación con los anteriores.**

Aclaraciones:

\- Conversación normal

_\- C' al teléfono_

_**\- Desde el otro lado de la línea**_

**_(Traducción de palabras del japonés)_**

_~ Pensamientos ~_

* * *

**_Prometo volver por ti_**

Luego de esa noche, Kanda se volvió a cerrar ante Hanna, diciéndose a sí mismo que no llegaría a concentrarse si seguía con esos incontrolables impulsos, ella al notar que el muchacho evitaba cualquier contacto con ella, solo lo dejó de lado, poniendo como excusa, que debía estar muy ocupado y no quería distracciones.

Una mañana eso fue diferente…

\- _Moshi moshi? **(Diga?)**_

_-** Hanna? **_

_\- Ella habla_

_\- **Soy John, llegaste a la orden ya? **_

_\- Ie*****, sucede algo John-san? Están bien? **(No)**_

_-** Hai hai Hanna-san. Bueno… no todos.. –** _decía el muchacho con un tono preocupado.

_\- **No te atrevas.. **– _se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

_\- ¿Kanda? ¿Qué le sucede? – _la chica comenzó a preocuparse.

_\- **La verdad es que… **_

_\- **Si haces que ella venga hasta aquí ¡te despedazaré! **_

**_\- _**_Oh iré aunque no lo desee.. – _decía seria la pelirroja._ – dime que rayos sucede, estoy comenzando a molestarme.._

_\- **Gomen Kanda-san, le temo mas a la señorita que a usted. ** – _se escuchó un bufido por parte del pelinegro._ – **al parecer apareció un Noah esta mañana y lo hirió, aunque puede hablar, no puede moverse y tiene fiebre, ha perdido mucha sangre, no se de donde saca las fuerzas para oponerse a que venga señorita Hanna.**_

_\- Iré de inmediato, átalo si es necesario. _

_-** Hai.**_

_\- Adiós._

La chica colgó el teléfono y fue lo antes posible a la Orden, activó su inocencia y fue volando hasta la oficina de Komui, entregó los documentos y avisó su salida de nuevo.

_**UN DIA ANTES...**_

\- Hanna-chan, necesito que vayas a intercambiar nueva información con el grupo que envié hace dos días al pueblo de Gerrards Cross en Londres.. – ordenó un pelimorado de anteojos a una pelirroja de ojos ambar.

\- Hai, Komui-san. – respondió tomando el sobre beige de las manos del director.

_Ring! Ring!_ *desde una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo*

\- ¡Yo contesto! – anunciaba un muchacho que aparentaba unos 28 años aproximadamente,cabellos negros y ojos grandes.

\- *Contesta*

\- Moshi moshi?

\- **_ Hai! John?_**

_\- Si él habla.._

_\- **Soy Hanna, acabo de llegar a Gerrards Cross, donde podemos encontrarnos, para el intercambio? **– _decía dulcemente la chica, sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

\- _Hai, Hanna-san! Donde se encuentra? _– hablaba el muchacho ante la atenta mirada de un joven azabache. – _hai.. hai.. ahí nos veremos en 20 minutos. Adiós._

*Cuelga*

\- Uh.. – dio un suspiro. – ha llegado, debemos ir a hacer el intercambio, vendrá conmigo? – pregunto amablemente el pelinegro.

\- Ie, pienso que es mejor no ir. – una voz seria, fría y ronca respondió con indiferencia.

\- Está anocheciendo y sería peligroso que ella vuelva sola, asi que quizá la traiga conmigo. – lo dijo un poco nervioso

\- Haz lo que te plazca. – respondió el oji-azul restandole importancia. Para luego subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos buscando a la chica.

\- Hanna-san. – llamó con respeto.

\- John-san, disculpa si fue aquí, tenía un poco de hambre. – decía un poco apenada.

\- No hay problemas.. – tranquilizó el muchacho, mientras la chica bebía un sorbo de su chocolate.

\- Bien, aquí está el sobre. – dijo el muchacho sacando un paquete del bolsillo.

\- Hm – ella asintió tomando el sobre y le entregó otro en su lugar. – este es el otro. – informó seriamente. – veo que tu compañero decidió..

\- Quedarse a descansar.. – excusó el pelinegro antes de dejarla terminar la frase.

\- Es Kanda… ¿no es cierto? – preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo..?

\- Me ha estado evitando desde hace tres semanas, no se que he hecho pero quizá sea mejor asi.

\- Que es lo que sucedió? Pensé que eran..

\- El asunto de los "amantes" es solo una tontería, cuando mas nos acercamos la lejanía es mas aguda. – culminó seria pero a la vez con un tono triste. – bien, será mejor que regrese. Se hace tarde y ya cumplí mi recado.

\- Por que no pasas la noche aquí? – le propuso John.

\- No creo que sea correcto.. – informó algo nerviosa la pelirroja.

\- No dejes que te afecte, anda Hanna, en cuanto salga el sol puedes tomar el primer tren y marcharte. – insistió suplicante el muchacho.

\- Esta bien. – se rindió, estaba algo cansada después de todo.

Llegaron a la casa, el le ofreció una habitación arriba, pero ella dijo que se quedaría en la de abajo, ya que sería mas fácil levantarse e irse sin molestar a nadie, aunque insista, no iba a ceder. Se acomodó en la recamara no sin antes darle las gracias al azabache.

En la mañana fue la primera en levantarse al alba, preparó el desayuno, comió un poco y se marcho dejando una nota de agradecimiento.

Los varones bajaron y se encontraron con el desayuno hecho y se veía delicioso, Kanda encontró la nota y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, la cual borro de inmediato.

_**"Les preparé el desayuno, disfrútenlo con ganas!**_

_**Pd: dile al iceberg humano que si no se lo come lo sabré. **_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Hanna"**_

\- Que decía la nota?

\- Nada importante. – contesto el ojiazul antes de comenzar a probar.

**_Actualmente..._**

Al llegar la chica notó que la casa estaba algo dañada en el techo y donde debería estar la cocina estaba hecho escombros, había varios arboles destrozados.

\- John-san? – la chica se acercó a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta.. – Kanda?

\- ¡Estamos aquí Hanna-san! – se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones de arriba.

\- ¿Como se les ocurre quedarse arriba? ¡Esta cabaña esta por venirse abajo! – dijo para si misma.

Subió con cuidado las escaleras, al parecer la puerta estaba atascada entre varios escombros.

Comenzó a quitar uno por uno los pedazos de techo y de pared que obstaculizaban la entrada.

\- Tenga cuidado señorita, no se lastime. – dijo el hombre alarmado.

\- Estaré bien. – contestó ella riendo.

En cuanto pudo abrir la puerta, pasó con cuidado y observó a un Kanda manchado de sangre por todas partes, acostado en la cama con un vendaje improvisado en el abdomen y hombro, estaba pálido, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada.

\- Demonios. – maldijo la chica preocupada.

\- H-Ha-nna.. –exclamó el pelinegro - John maldito imbécil, q-que pasa s-si regresa.. – decía entrecortadamente.

\- Ya déjate de estupideces y cállate… si regresa? De verdad crees que un dragón del tamaño de un edificio le dejará acercarse siquiera un poco? Vine aquí a sanarte y a luchar hasta contigo si es necesario. No he intentado sanarte de esa manera pero Hev dijo que funcionaría. – decía la chica entre seria, molesta y preocupada.

\- G-gomen, Hanna-chan – dijo el casi inaudible. Lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos y se le salieran pequeñas lagrimas, jamás la había llamado de esa manera.

\- Baka.. – susurró ella quebrada. Tomando a Mugen y colocándolo en su pecho.

Activó su inocencia, y de inmediato mugen comenzó a brillar.

\- ¿Que ocurre? – se alarmó John.

\- Tranquilo, estará bien. – lo calmó la chica.

Ella se acercó mas al muchacho, sentándose junto a él en la cama. Las plumas blancas se hacían polvo, eran absorbidas por las heridas del pelinegro, el cual parecía estar retornando a su color habitual, las heridas se cerraron rápidamente, y la sangre solo quedó como mancha de nada.

\- No debiste regresar.. – dijo Kanda luego de que las inocencias se desactivaran.

\- ¿Como dices? – preguntó ella confundida. – no iba a dejar que..

\- ¿Que sucedería si ellos regresaban? ¿que pasaría si en este momento Sheena estuviera malherida alla y tu aquí preocupándote por nada y gastando tu energía en algo que no vale preocuparse?

\- Vine aquí sabiendo todas y cada una de las consecuencias, incluyendo tu mal temperamento Kanda Yu, asi que no me interesa lo que tengas que reclamar, vas a ir a lavarte y me quedaré lo suficiente como para confirmar con mis propios ojos que ambos están seguros. ¿Me diras donde están los otros miembros del grupo? – decía notoriamente molesta la chica.

\- … - ambos desviaron la mirada.

\- ¡Contéstenme! – insistió irritada.

\- Ellos.. ya no están… - comenzó a decir John. – murieron todos.

\- Pues bien. Si una sola palabra sale de nuevo de tu boca, espero que sea para pedir comida, agua o ayuda.. ¿escuchaste? – se dirigió hacia el moreno.

Su semblante era mas aterrador que el de Kanda cuando estaba realmente molesto. Y eso es solo por lo preocupada que estaba por el muchacho, el solo resopló rindiéndose ante la pelirroja. Solo cuando entro al sanitario y oyó la ducha abrirse ella relajó el semblante.

\- Realmente es testarudo, las únicas personas que han logrado doblegarlo son Lena-chan y usted. Seño.. – no continuó porque al voltear a verla la encontró de rodillas al piso llorando amargamente. – señorita Hanna!

\- No.. no quiero volver a verlo así.. – lloraba la chica..

Podía ser dura, podía aparentar ira para hacer que el sujeto mas terco y frívolo de la tierra le obedeciera, podía parecer calmada, pero ver al hombre a quien ama en esas condiciones, y llegar a pensar que nunca mas vera sus ojos brillar y su voz dirigirse a ella, simplemente le carcomía por dentro.

\- Tranquila.. el estará bien, no se ponga así. No moriría tan fácilmente, es Kanda. – el joven trataba de calmarla. La sentó en la cama y le acarició la cabeza mientras ella cada vez lloraba menos en su pecho.

\- Arigato, John – le sonrio dulcemente.

\- Debes reponerte, no dejes que te vea de ese modo, se mataría a sí mismo.

\- H-hai…

En cuanto Kanda salió del baño no la encontró en el cuarto.

\- Donde esta? – preguntó serio a su compañero.

\- De verdad es necesario que la alejes cuando ella te ama? – dijo en forma de reproche el pelinegro mayor.

\- Que estás diciendo? – Kanda estaba molesto.

\- Crees que solo su bondad la trajo hasta aquí? Vino lo más rápido posible a sanarte, no solo porque sabía que ella te sanaría con su inocencia, sino porque teme perderte. Y es lo que sus lágrimas me revelaron en cuanto entraste a la ducha. No puedes ni imaginarte solo un tercio de lo que ella te ama. Es inimaginable. ¿Crees que estas mejor sin ella? ¿Crees que ella estaría mejor sin ti cerca? No me toques las pelotas, lloró a mares solo por pensar que esas heridas te matarían, y tú sabes que no eran nada.

El espadachín no contestó, se limitó a ignorar las palabras del buscador, aunque en el fondo, estaba consciente de que eran verdad.

Horas después, Hanna los había obligado a quedarse en un nuevo hospedaje, la chica sentía que todo estaba en orden, así que decidió que se marcharía en la noche. Por supuesto ambos hombres no estaban de acuerdo.

\- Estaré bien, ya basta parecen mis hermanos por Dios! – decía la chica fastidiada.

\- … - seguían sin aprobar su decisión.

\- _Par de niños, la he protegido por bastante tiempo, no le ocurrirá nada._ – exclamó el dragón albino.

Caminaron por las calles de Gerrard Cross, dejó a los muchachos en un nuevo hospedaje y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Bullet. – llamó un pelinegro con voz ronca.

\- ¿Podrías tomar una decisión sencilla y decirme solo Hanna, Kanda? – sugirió la pelirroja mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Ten cuidado, el Noah que nos atacó, estaba acompañado de Mikk. – informó el ojiazul, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en la pelirroja.

* * *

**_APROXIMADAMENTE UN MES MÁS TARDE..._**

Hanna iba caminando por los pasillos de la Orden rumbo a su examen de sincronización, acompañada de su silencioso compañero Yu Kanda, cada semana se sometían a un entrenamiento para sincronizar y sensibilizar sus inocencias para captarse mutuamente, así es. Habían admitido su situación, pero solo a nivel profesional, es decir solo por el bien de su inocencia.

Pero no mentiría si dijera que han ocurrido mas seguido acontecimientos que acelere su pulso…

UNA SEMANA ANTES...

Corriendo por los pasillos tomados de la mano se encontraban dos pelirrojos riendo divertidos.

\- ¡Vamos Hanna-chan que no te alcance! – decía un ojiverde estirando a la chica quien ahogada entre risas y el cansancio de correr no podía seguir el ritmo de uno sus mejores amigos.

\- ¡Lav-Lav voy a tropezar! – decía entre risas la chica mientras pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes ambarinos.

Estaban siendo perseguidos por uno de los Komurin de Komui, éste al parecer se había vuelto loco pensando que todos eran una amenaza para la pequeña Lenalee, incluyendo a las chicas, y a la misma Lenalee Lee.

Antes de decir algo mas, el pelirrojo había tropezado con algo y cayó llevándose consigo a la ojiámbar, quien cayó encima de él.

\- Hanna-chan, no creí que me desearas tanto. – bromeó divertido al percatarse de la posición comprometedora que se encontraban, la chica rió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- ¡No seas menso! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza divertida.

Mientras ellos reían se percataron de un aura asesina a sus espaldas. Lo cual le dio escalofríos a ambos.

\- ¡Y-Yuu! – se asustó el pelirrojo, se incorporó de inmediato apartando rapidamente a la chica de encima, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. – ¡No es lo que crees! – movía sus manos enérgicamente de manera nerviosa.

\- Tch! – se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo quien cerro los ojos encogiéndose, esperando el golpe, pero no ocurrió, al abrir los ojos vio como la chica era arrastrada por el pelinegro.

\- Eh?! Kanda? ¿Que te ocurre? ¡Oye solo fue un accidente! Por qué actuas de esa manera tu.. – sintió la pared pegarse bruscamente a su espalda. – ah! – gimió un poco ante la sorpresa.

\- Tch. – se quejó cabizbajo.

\- Kanda... No estes molesto, si? – intento calmar dulcemente la chica. El levanto la vista encontrándose con esos orbes ambarinos que lo observaban con ternura, respondió con una mirada mas penetrante, llena de sentimientos que la chica no lograba leer. – fue un accid…

De nuevo, la había sorprendido fundiendo sus tibios y finos labios con los de ella, esos labios que eran un vicio un tanto prohibido, con aquellos labios, solo él podía arrebatar suspiros de los suyos con solo un roce de aquellos labios contra su piel.

Movia sus labios otorgándole un beso posesivo, se tardó un poco en corresponder aquel frenético y desesperado acto, ya que el chico prácticamente estaba robándole el aliento, le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo. Le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, provocando escapar un suspiro por parte de la chica.

Kanda la tenía sujeta de ambas muñecas contra la fría pared, en un pasillo casi desolado de la Orden, ella intentaba zafarse suavemente, ya que sentía la necesidad de rodear el cuello de su profanador, pero este no cedía. Un suspiro mas fue ahogado por la boca del muchacho, al sentir ella su tibia lengua introducirse sin previo aviso, estaba sintiéndose perdida, su corazón latía tan rápido que comenzaba a marearla, solo él conseguía hacerla sentir de esa manera.

Luego de a duras penas separarse por falta de oxígeno, aun sin abrir los ojos y a centímetros de sus labios, con la respiración agitada él le dijo.

\- No quiero que estés cerca de otro, y menos si es ese maldito Usagi pervertido. – confesó sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

\- *sonríe* Lavi es mi mejor amigo, además. – se acercó a su oído rodeándolo e un cálido abrazo. – solo puedo pensar en hacer esta clase de cosas contigo, Yuu. – susurró en su oído de manera seductora, provocando un tremendo rubor en su acompañante, al oír su nombre ser pronunciado de esa manera por su pelirroja.

La abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su pequeño hombro, mientras ella no paraba de acariciar su largo y oscuro cabello.

El pelinegro iba unos pasos detrás de la ojiambar, aprovechando para memorizar cada rasgo de ella en ese perfil, cada gesto que hacía al caminar, la observó ladear el rostro observando las puertas de las habitaciones con curiosidad, y sonrió de lado al descubrir una pequeña marca en su cuello, recordando el dia anterior quien y como se la hizo.

**FlashBack**

Hanna se encontraba en el cuarto del pelinegro esperando a que termine de ducharse, habían quedado en meditar luego del entrenamiento, y pues allí estaba ella, esperando a su compañero.

Suspiró y se recostó boca arriba en la cama, de inmediato la esencia del pelinegro inundó sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el aroma, en su mente solo una imagen aparecía, él.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando escuchó una voz en su oído.

\- Bullet, ¿que haces? – eso la sobresaltó, provocando como reflejo que se levante golpeando a su compañero en la cabeza. – pero !¿que rayos?!

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó avergonzada. – ¿te duele? – pregunto a su compañero que yacía en el suelo sentado, al intentar acercarse, tropezó con el pie de este y cayó justo encima de él, increíblemente, encima de sus labios, ambos ruborizados abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, de inmediato ella rompió aquel sello asustada a como pueda reaccionar su compañero. – lo lamento yo..

\- Tch, de que es lo que te disculpas, mocosa? – la observó con el ceño fruncido sujetándola al darse cuenta que iba a incorporarse.

Fue entonces que la chica se percató de la apariencia del muchacho, el estaba con el torso desnudo, el cabello húmedo y una que otra gota de agua atrevida adornaba su piel, dando a relucir su tatuaje en el pecho, la chica de inmediato intentó zafarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Crees que te dejaré ir sin que termines lo que comenzaste? – acaso ¿había escuchado bien? Yuu Kanda estaba... ¿seduciéndola? Este chico no deja de sorprenderla.

Lo miró a los ojos, y allí estaba, ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos que veía cada que la besaba, aquella pequeña luz en sus ojos era como el universo para ella, hipnotizante y atrapante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya estaba volviendo a besarla.

Sentía lentamente como ella correspondía el beso, aprovecho para rodear con un brazo su cintura y la mano libre en su nuca, volteó sin soltarla quedando encima de ella, eso la asusto un poco, ya que puso presión con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, le acarició dulcemente la mejilla separándose lentamente de sus labios, la observó aun con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas, sujetó su nuca y levantándola ligeramente se dispuso a atacar su cuello. Un ligero roce, la chica tembló debajo de él al sentir su lengua delinear parte de su cuello, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Pensó en cuan divertido sería marcarla en ese momento, ver su reacción luego al percatarse de lo que le había hecho a su piel, entre besos y suspiros, bajó un poco mas, cerca de la nuca, aun en su cuello, succionó suavemente la piel de la chica.

\- Y-Yuu! – gimió la pelirroja alarmada, se percató de la ocurrencia de su compañero e intento apartarlo, en vano. – vas a dejar marca. – decía en susurros.

Riendo liberó su cuello y se dirigió a su oído. – La idea es esa. – dijo con una voz ronca para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que arqueara ligeramente la espalda soltando un leve gemido, eso la volvió loca.

Bingo. Sonrió para sus adentros, encontró su punto débil, y sacaría provecho de este. Cuando se dirigió nuevamente a sus labios un ruido los sobresaltó. Estaban llamando a la puerta.

\- Tch, maldición. – se quejaron al unísono. Se observaron divertidos, ella soltó una leve risilla.

Se incorporó sintiendo un dolor en la entrepierna, demonios, mataría a cualquiera que se atreva a interrumpir tal momento, debía solucionar este problema, observó a Hanna sentada en el suelo, tenía una mirada tan inocente, con sumo placer se lanzaría encima de ella de nuevo. Pero fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Kanda, ¿Hanna esta contigo? No la encuentro por ningún lado. – era Lenalee buscando a la pelirroja.

\- ¿que te hace creer que está conmigo? – dijo aun sin abrir la puerta.

\- Kanda, abre la puerta ella me ayudara a esconder esto. – dijo autoritaria y algo molesta señalando la marca que él había dejado. El estaba algo divertido pero no lo demostró, bufó y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la azabache.

\- Hanna-chan tu… Kanda le hiciste eso!? – se ruborizó de sobremanera la chica para luego de sus labios surcar una sonrisa pícara. – veo que no pierden el tiempo, pero ¿sabes cómo se pondrá Allen si la ve con eso en el cuello?

\- Lena no ayudas. – suspiró la pelirroja.

Aún maldecía a la pelinegra por osar interrumpirlos, ya que no era la primera vez que ocurría eso, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se convirtió en su vicio en cuanto se lo entregó, y ser interrumpido en pleno acto era un horrible dolor sin solución ahí abajo.

Se adelantó un poco mas quedando a su lado, ella aun distraída no se había percatado de su cercanía hasta que se sobresaltó al sentir unos suaves dedos en su cuello.

\- Me asustaste – suspiró llevando una mano a su pecho. – ¿Que ocurre?

\- No la ocultaste. – exclamó serio observando la marca sin pizca de maquillaje.

\- Eh? Ah! Lo olvide. – rió nerviosa colocando su mano para cubrir la marca – me duche y lo olvide, solo espero Hev no diga nada *suspiro*

El la observaba serio y con el ceño fruncido, habían parado su caminar hace unos momentos, ella soltó una leve risilla y sujetó la mano de su acompañante entrelazando sus dedos, sonriente, acto que sorprendio al muchacho provocándole un leve rubor en las mejillas.

\- Vamos que se hace tarde. – estiró su mano y siguió caminando.

Observó sus dedos entrelazados, sonrió para sus adentros y envolvió mas la pequeña mano de la chica, su corazón nuevamente estaba acelerado, solo ella lograba sacarlo de su zona de confort y su típico carácter, solo con ella actuaba de manera diferente, solo ella.

Se dispuso a caminar a su lado sin soltar el agarre, estaba tranquilo, se sentía relajado, cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, lo cual hizo que parara su caminar de inmediato.

\- Kanda que suced…. – ella estaba en shock, su mirada demostraba infinito terror, mientras que el pelinegro solo sentía su corazón ser estrujado, no podía respirar del dolor. – suéltalo… ¡basta ya! ¡TYKI! – grito con firmeza y autoridad en su voz.

Ahora estaba claro, el Noah había regresado y era la causa del dolor en su pecho.

\- Maldita escoria tsk. – se quejaba el pelinegro.

\- Ya ha pasado un mes, Hanna-chan. – informó un tanto molesto el ojiámbar.

\- Tyki, por favor déjalo. – pidió dulcemente la chica, él obedeció provocando que el ojiazul cayera a los brazos de la chica. – Kanda, estas bien? – el chico respiró profundo sintiéndose al fin libre, pero aun sentía dolor en su pecho.

\- Será mejor que no impidas que me la lleve, espadachín. – amenazó frívolo Mikk.

\- Oh no sabes cuanto disfrutaré destrozarte asqueroso Noé. – respondió el azabache intentando sacar su katana, pero una mano se lo impidió. Se giró para ver quien impedía que luche por su pelirroja, pero se sorprendió al percatarse que era la misma quien estaba evitando que destroce aquel monstruo. – Hanna?

La chica tenía una mirada triste, unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- No vendrás a decir que irás con este bastardo ¿o sí? – rió algo molesto. Ella bajo la cabeza, esto lo alarmó. – Hanna no iras con él ¿oiste? No dejaré que te lleve no lo… - no pudo continuar ya que algo hizo que flaquearan sus piernas para evitar moverse, ese maldito.

\- Lo lamento pero es decisión suya. – reía triunfante el Mikk.

\- Tyki déjame unos momentos con él. – susurró la chica aun cabizbaja.

Kanda yacía incrédulo recostado por la pared de la orden, no podía mover sus piernas, y ella estaba afirmándole que lo dejaría para ir con aquel idiota. Definitivamente era un mal sueño.

La vió hincarse para estar a su altura, no se atrevió a mirarla, ladeó el rostro molesto, se sentía basura, escoria, impotente. Estaba molesto.

\- Vete de una vez, estas traicionando a… - esas palabras le dolieron aún más cuando oyó leves sollozos por parte de la chica.

\- Yo no.. – hipaba cabizbaja, pudo ver los cristales quemar sus mejillas, ella estaba quebrada, sentía el temor que emanaba su cuerpo, pues estaba temblando. – no quiero… - negó con la cabeza temblando nuevamente. – no quiero dejarte… Yuu. – finalizó encogiéndose frente a él, sentía las lagrimas mojar sus pantalones, pues ella estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Comprendió que a ella le dolía tanto como a él esta situación, pero lo que no entendía es el por qué iba si realmente no quería dejarlo.

\- Entonces por qué…?

\- Porque si no lo hago te dañará, y a la orden. No quiero que piensen que los estoy traicionando, no es así. Yo… - no pudo continuar, sintió unos brazos rodearla de manera protectora.

\- Desde cuando se te pegó el carácter del estúpido moyashi. – susurró a sus oídos, su voz… esa voz firme y ronca que ella tanto amaba, tenía un tono quebradizo, sintió su cuello mojado, Kanda estaba llorando.

\- Volveré, Kanda, prometo que volveré contigo, y jamas me separaré de ti de nuevo. – se abrazó mas a el escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

\- Hanna-chaan – cantaba impaciente un pelinegro de orbes ambarinos. – debemos irnos.

\- No.. – la estrujó más el pelinegro.. – no vayas. Lucharemos, sabes que nadie dejará que te lleve, por favor Hanna. – suplicaba él.

\- No me arriesgaré a verlos heridos aunque se cuan fuertes son. Tengo planeado cesar esta guerra entrando en territorio enemigo, cuida de Shukaku. – sonrió separándose un poco de él. – si no puedes con él dáselo a Lav-Lav. – se secó las lagrimas. – diles que haré lo posible para detener o retrazar esto, no estoy traicionando a mi familia, estoy intentando ayudarla, de acuerdo?

Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en él. Preocupación, dolor, tristeza, y sobretodo lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos azul mar.

\- No… me niego, todo eso debes hacerlo tú, ¡estando aquí! ¡No es necesario que vayas a ninguna parte con nadie Hanna! Deja de decir estupideces podemos solucionarlo sin necesidad de que te vayas. – estaba realmente desesperado. No deseaba que otra persona se vaya de su lado, no quería repetir la historia, arrepentirse toda su vida nuevamente de no haber podido proteger a esa persona.

\- Volveré por ti. – sonrió con tristeza sujetando su rostro, se acercó a el y depositó un beso tierno, lleno de todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro, demostrándole que no dejará de amarlo aunque no esté presente. Un beso pasional lleno de amor, pero no sería el ultimo, aunque así lo creyese el muchacho. Se separó un poco y a centímetros de sus labios susurró. – Te Amo, Yuu. – para luego alejarse con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos y dirigirse hacia el portal junto con el Noé.

El pelinegro quedó allí en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos llenos de lagrimas, una luz fue arrebatada de su mirada en el momento en que ella cruzó por aquel portal, aquellas dulces palabras se repetían en su subconsciente:

**_"Te Amo, Yuu"_**

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la Orden, el grito de un corazón agrietándose, debido a que le arrebataron lo más preciado que tenía.

* * *

_¿Valió la pena?_

_Un poco de dolor y despedidas forzosas no hacen mal.. o sí?_

_Bien dejen en sus comentarios si les pareció bien la idea._

_Lady-chan el cap va para ti._

_un beso enorme virtual_

_y un abrazo psicologico!_

_SnK_


	18. Dolor, Temor, y una pequeña ayuda

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Innocent Lovers; los amantes de Inocencia.

_**Dolor, Temor, y una pequeña ayuda...**_

* * *

\- Kanda! – se oyó a lo lejos un grito mas pasos acercarse, varias pisadas, 4 personas. – Kanda que sucedió?! Porque estas… - el peliblanco fue el primero en acercarse, notó a su amigo en aquel estado y se temió lo peor.

\- Yuu estas bien? Que ocurrió y… - lo mismo ocurrió con Lavi.

\- Donde está Milk-chan. – se atrevió a preguntar seriamente una pelirroja al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba su compañero. Temía ya lo que había ocurrido, pero debía confirmarlo.

\- Se… - comenzó a decir en un susurro, apenas audible para los demás.

\- Kanda? – expresó Lenalee preocupada al ver la sonrisa dolida de su casi hermano.

\- Se la llevó el maldito bastardo. – terminó diciendo con rabia.

\- No hiciste nada para detenerlo?! – exclamó desesperada la pelinegra.

\- Ella me lo impidió. – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Allen no dijo más nada, se incorporó de al lado del azabache y caminó hacia su habitación. En silencio.

\- Oi! Moyashi! – llamó con firmeza el pelinegro, éste se paro y sin voltear a verlo.

\- Lo sé, partiremos en la mañana. – respondió sabiendo lo que quería el azabache.

\- Sera mejor no te retrases. – ordenó nuevamente.

\- Tratándose de ella, ni aunque estuviera muerto. – afirmó el albino caminando a paso decidido. El aura que emanaba era de increíble furia, definitivamente esos dos eran idénticos cuando se lo proponían.

Kanda amaneció en su cama luego de unos exámenes el día anterior, la causa de su debilidad instantánea era totalmente desconocida, pues el Noah tenía sus habilidades. Despertó sin muchas ganas recordando lo que dijo Komui acerca de la misión que habían impuesto el albino y él.

**_FlashBack_**

\- He dicho que no. – renegaba un pelinegro con una mirada seria detrás de sus gafas.

\- Repito, no aceptaré un no como respuesta. – reafirmó el azabache menor quien se encontraba en la camilla de la enfermería, aun intentando reponer fuerzas.

\- Komui-san, debemos ir a buscarla! Usted ha visto lo que grabó el golem de Kanda, por favor! No hemos sido traicionados! Ella lo dijo, intenta ayudar… a su familia. – dijo esto un tanto apagado, el albino sentía su voz quebrarse, tanto de la desesperación como de la rabia, deseaba ir a buscar a su hermana en ese mismo instante.

\- Niisan, no puedes negar que…

\- Lo sé, Lenalee. También lo escuché, pero no podemos precipitarnos, ir a buscarla sería arruinar su plan por completo… - respondió el azabache.

\- Pero no ir tampoco sería conveniente, es más sería sospechoso. – hablo por fin el pelirrojo, quien no había soltado palabra desde lo ocurrido.

\- Lavi tiene razón. – apoyó Allen. – Tyki me conoce, y a Kanda, y sabe que no pararemos hasta lograr arrebatarle de sus manos a Hanna. No partir en su búsqueda sería…

\- Extrañamente sospechoso… - terminó la frase el espadachín. – ella podría..

\- Hanna-chan podría correr peligro. – expresó Lenalee preocupada.

\- Imposible que él la toque, la ama. – confesó entre dientes esto último el espadachín. – pero eso no quiere decir que los demás no puedan dañarla.

\- Intentaré persuadir a los superiores, mientras que ustedes tres. – señaló al azabache, albino y pelirrojo. – partirán en tres días, no sin antes durante ese periodo intentar localizarla desde aquí. – ordenó seriamente el director. A lo que no tuvieron más opción que asentir obedientes.

Fin FlashBack

\- Encontrarla no será fácil. – se dijo a sí mismo antes de incorporarse y dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

######################################

Mientras que en un desconocido lugar.

\- Hanna-chaan~ - se escuchaban dos voces al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Jasdevi? – se preguntó una pelirroja desde el borde de la cama, donde se encontraba sentada.

\- Hanna-chan soy Jasdero!

\- Y yo Devit!

\- Somos Jasdevi! Abrenos! – dijeron al unísono.

\- No está cerrada. – informó con un tono neutral. A lo que luego de un breve silencio, ambos entraron al cuarto que asignaron a la chica en la casa de la Familia Noé.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos tirando su cabeza para arriba, llegar allí había sido la experiencia mas extraña de toda su vida luego de encontrar a Sheena.

FlashBack

Luego de cerrar el portal, Hanna Bullet se encontraba con las mejillas marcadas por lagrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, pero su rostro se mostraba impasible, su mirada ligeramente apagada, pues le habían alejado de la única luz de su vida.

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. – celebró Tyki. – ahora conocerás a tu nueva fami… - no continuó debido a la horrible escena con la que se encontraba.

Al darse vuelta para sonreírle, Tyki se encontró con el rostro sin luz de Hanna y se asustó, aquel no era el resultado que esperaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas como si aquellas lagrimas le quemasen, sus ojos inexpresivos y mirada perdida y sin brillo, orbes de los cuales salían cascadas de cristales seguramente salados, deshidratando la ya pálida piel de la muchacha.

\- Nee, Hanna-chan, por favor no tengas esa expresión, me pediste tiempo no? Te lo di, no me hagas esto ahora. – habló dolido el ojiámbar.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, aun impasible, el alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que estorbaban en él, delineó sus rosados labios con el dedo pulgar sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Esto retorció algo en el interior de Hanna, algo que hizo que desvie la mirada, su corazón latió fuerte, la ahogaba un poco.

\- Lo… lamento. – contestó casi sin voz, pues el nudo en su garganta le arrebató el sonido a sus cuerdas bucales.

~_Por qué me disculpo? Es él quien me trajo aquí prácticamente amenazada, acabo de abandonar a Kanda en un estado casi impotente.¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?!~_

\- Quieres ver a la familia? – preguntó mas animado el muchacho.

\- Está bien. – aun con hilillo de voz. ~_ Realmente, no tengo animos para protestar, me siento devastada.~_

En una habitación casi vacía, en penumbras se abrieron pasó hasta el centro.

Se encendió la luz y la pelirroja, quien se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos se sobresaltó encogiéndose y acercándose más al moreno, quien la rodeó con su brazo derecho. Luego de unos segundos se escucho un:

"Bienvenida Hanna-chan!"

\- Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba. – rió divertido Tyki. – Hanna abre los ojos. – animó el azabache, soltándola de su agarre.

Sin obedecer, sintiendo como se alejaba se encogió aún más abrazándose a sí misma, aun cabizbaja sintió el peso de algo lanzarse sobre ella y perturbar su equilibrio, a consecuencia de eso terminó en el suelo.

\- Road-tama! La derribaste-lero! – decía una voz chillona y algo ronca.

\- R-Road? – susurró la chica para sí misma, con el bulto tibio aun encima de ella. ~¿_Dónde escuche ese nombre antes?_

\- Así es Hanna-chan! Ese es mi nombre. Abre los ojos! No te haremos daño. – confesó una voz infantil con dulzura. Ella obedeció y se encontró con unos orbes ambarinos grandes y llenos de felicidad, secundada por una sonrisa calida. – Ves? No es tan malo.

\- Oh! Mi querida hija bienvenida, Tyki-pon nos ha hablado mucho de ti. – escucho luego de una empalagosa risa, la cual la hizo sentir escalofríos.

La chica aun no articulaba palabra y seguía en el suelo, con una niña de cabello negro azulado en sus piernas.

\- Hanna-chaan~ - se oyó detrás de ella, lo que la sobresaltó, aparecieron dos jóvenes de aspecto extraño, al parecer hermanos, uno rubio de cabello largo y ojos grandes que parecían llenos de locura infantil, su ojos dorados enmarcados por mucho delineador que desviaba la vista de sus ausentes cejas, su boca cosida no impedía al parecer su habla, tenía el cabello adornado con una especie cinta roja de la cual colgaba una bola de luz blanca. El otro azabache de ojos rasgados y aspecto gotico mas relajado y maduro, sus ojos al igual que el rubio era enmarcado por delineador negro con unas lagrimas triangulares alargando sus parpados, igualmente desviaba la atención de sus ausentes cejas.

\- Mi nombre es Jasdero! – dijo el chico rubio, que parecía una chica al principio, apuntando con un arma al azabache.

\- Yo soy Devit! – dijo imitando al rubio.

\- Somos Jasdevi! – dijeron abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera, enseñándole a Hanna una de sus mejores sonrisas. – Bienvenida! Hanna-chan! – dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

Ella solo pudo asentir algo confundida. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

\- Tyki.. – llamó suavemente, su voz se había recuperado al fin.

El susodicho se acercó y la ayudo a incorporarse, sintió algo tibio en su pecho, algo que no había sentido antes.

\- Donde están los demás Conde? – preguntó el mayor.

\- Oh! Muchos dijeron que tenían trabajo que hacer, otros simplemente no quisieron presentarse, pero ya la conocerán. – decía el hombre corpulento con orejas grandes y sonrisa escalofriante, la cual al parecer jamás se borraba de su rostro.

La chica sujetó la camisa del portugués estirándola levemente.

\- Al parecer quieres saber dónde dormirás, le mostraré su cuarto, si nos disculpan. – sonrió relajado el muchacho.

Ella solo hizo una leve reverencia y les regaló una sonrisa tímida, pero para sorpresa de sí misma, sincera.

Al dejar el salón Tyki susurró segundos después una cuenta regresiva que confundió un poco a la pelirroja hasta que.

\- Haannaa-chaaaan~ - se escuchó dos voces salir rápidamente del salón. Secundado por un suspiro del pelinegro.

\- Ah~ lo supuse. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Hanna aún tenía su mano sujeta a la camisa del portugués, aun sin aflojar el paso, el rubio y el azabache los alcanzaron rápidamente.

\- Nee Hanna-chan, no te sientas mal por las babosadas de mi hermano, aunque a veces es idiota es buena onda! – decía el rubio caminando detrás de ella.

\- ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?! ¡AHORA ELLA ME CREERÁ IDIOTA! ¡SOY EL MAYOR DEBERÍAS RESPETARME! – chillaba histérico el pelinegro.

Ella soltó el agarre de la camisa del portugués y suspendió su andar, confundiendo a los tres jóvenes.

Se volteó y observó a ambos curiosa, se acercó lentamente mirándolos a los ojos, ellos no podían moverse, parecían encantados. Al parecer tenían la costumbre de apuntarse con esas armas que siempre llevaban en mano. Ella hizo algo que descolocó a las tres figuras masculinas.

Sujetó ambas manos de los muchachos y bajó las armas hasta tener fuera de alcance algún indicio que se hayan "amenazado" con esas pistolas. Armas preciosas pensó ella al observarlas de cerca. Luego de eso se dirigió al rubio y se acercó bastante, se puso de puntillas y rodeándolo por el cuello le regalo un inocente y tímido abrazo, el cual fue correspondido torpemente con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas luego de escuchar el susurro a sus oídos por parte de la pelirroja.

\- Tu cabello es realmente bonito Dero-kun – halagó la chica dulcemente.

Se separó del chico y se acercó al azabache, el cual era mas alto que el rubio, debido a que el menor se encorvaba de más al caminar. Le hizo una señal con la mano de manera que pueda agacharse hasta su altura, reaccionó algo tarde pero obedeció, recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica, provocando un rubor hasta las orejas del azabache.

\- Eso no es justo! – dijeron el azabache mayor y el rubio. A lo que ella soltó una risita traviesa.

\- Espero nos llevemos bien, no creo que seas idiota, Devit. – sonrió con dulzura la chica. – nos vemos luego. – agitó suavemente la mano en modo de despedida, y se volteó para ir nuevamente junto con Tyki.

\- Esa fue una excelente estrategia, pero debo admitir que me puse algo celoso. – halagó y confesó el portugués.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – se alzó de hombros la chica para luego sonreír divertida.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Espero haya sido de su agrado e indiquen alguna molestia a traves de reviews o inbox.

Besos virtuales

SnK


	19. La Busqueda comienza

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Innocent Lovers;

Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene algo de comedia, confusion y algo de romance precipitado. Saldrá a relucir los sentimientos del pasado de Hanna ademas de la frustracion de Kanda y los demas al no poder seguir el rastro de la pelirroja.

Sin mas retrasos, disfruten del cap.

_**La Búsqueda Comienza**_

* * *

Luego de entrar sigilosamente al cuarto de la chica, los noah la observaron con los ojos cerrados en la cama.

\- Hanna-chan? – dijo una de las voces masculinas que la chica identificó de inmediato, extraño ya que ambos tenían un tono de voz casi idéntico.

\- Dero-kun, Devi-san… - decía en forma de reproche. – si abro los ojos y tienen sus armas apuntándose mutuamente…

\- Estas amenazándonos exorcista? – dijo el mayor seriamente, con una leve risilla.

\- Hanna.. – corrigió. – Para ti soy Hanna, solo Hanna. – sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos. Los muchachos se sorprendieron al no tener reacción por parte de la chica mas que solo eso. – y Hanna da castigos severos a los chicos malos que no la obedecen. – su tono juguetón daba un poco de miedo, y dio escalofríos a los hermanos.

\- ¿Eh? – exclamó confundido el menor.

\- Será mejor que obedezcan. – apareció una tercera voz en el cuarto, la chica lo identificó de inmediato, su secuestrador había llegado.

Ellos solo se miraron confundidos, la chica abrió los ojos y los observó con una sonrisa ladina, pues no habían obedecido, de inmediato se asustaron de aquella mirada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se encontraba sobre ambos llenándolos de cosquillas.

Ambos reían con lágrimas en los ojos implorando piedad a la pelirroja.

\- Ya basta Hanna-chan. – decía entre risas el rubio.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – le secundaba Devit.

\- ¡Me apiadaré de sus almas! – reía macabramente la chica, un azabache solo observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡NOOO! – gritaron ambos aun riendo. Luego de unos segundos Hanna cesó las cosquillas y se sentó en el suelo para dejar a ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

Ella comenzó a reír levemente, pero luego esas risas se convirtieron en sollozos ahogados, dando lugar a lágrimas, eso alarmó a Tyki y a los gemelos.

\- Hanna-chan que ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el portugués acercándose.

\- Yo… yo… Lo lamento… - decía entre llanto. – los extraño. – confesó con el brazo cubriendo su rostro.

Eso estrujó el corazón de los tres. Ella estaba intentando adaptarse, pero le dolía de sobremanera haber dejado a su otra familia.

\- Extrañas a tus amigos Hanna-chan? – preguntó suavemente el rubio, quien estaba mas cerca de ella.

\- No pude evitarlo, lo siento… lo lamento.. lo lamento… - seguía disculpándose la chica.

\- ¡Tyki! ¿que es lo que le hiciste? – regañó molesto Devit.

\- Hm, esto es malo. – dijo preocupado. – ella me teme. – se acercó un poco a la chica. Amagó en inclinarse y tocarla, pero luego retrocedió. – Les encargo cuidarla, también díganle a Road. No creo que sea conveniente que me vea por un tiempo. – confesó con una sonrisa triste, sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

Se retiró del cuarto dejando a la chica quien lloraba en el pecho del rubio, y un azabache observando hacia la puerta realmente confundido.

\- Esto no es bueno, él no se comporta de esa manera. – confesó el rubio preocupado.

\- No… - hipaba la ojiámbar. – no temo… solo no quiero que se moleste… - confesó a punto de quedarse dormida en los brazos del rubio.

\- Creo que… esto es lo que se llama inconsciente amor, hermano. – dijo el azabache sonriendo divertido.

En la noche Hanna despertó con el sonido de la puerta y una voz dulce que decía que era hora de cenar.

\- Road...?

\- Con permiso~ Pensé que no querrías cenar en la mesa aun, así que te traigo la cena. – dijo abriendo la puerta hablando detrás de un carrito de comida con varios postres en la segunda planta del mismo.

\- Ah… arigato, no deberías molestarte. – decía la chica fregándose los ojos.

\- Para nada, de hecho quería alejarme de mis hermanos un momento, son fastidiosos sabes, y no saben hacer mi tarea. – refunfuñó esto último para sí misma. – Hanna sabes matemáticas? – la chica asintió y a la morena se le iluminó la mirada. – ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea? – ella asintió de nuevo. – ¡YA HOOO ERES LA MEJOR! – saltó a abrazarla.

Cenaron juntas mientras Hanna leía la tarea de Road para luego completarla.

\- Nee, Hanna-chan. – llamó la peliazul. La pelirroja solo la observó. – No te gusta hablar mucho, no?

Ante eso la pelirroja rió un poco.

\- ¿Eres muy tímida o no quieres hablarme? – preguntó de nuevo. En cuanto abrió la boca para replicar esta la interrumpió de nuevo. – ¿Sabes? Tyki estuvo raro esta tarde, no me hizo caso cuando le dije para jugar, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia ¿Sabes que ocurre? – la menor se veía preocupada.

\- Creo saber que ocurre. Puede que en parte sea mi culpa. – confesó suavemente la ojiámbar. – he hecho algo que lo puso triste. – al observar a la peliazul se encontro con una mirada que buscaba respuestas con el ceño fruncido. – Te lo contaré, si?

La chica relató lo ocurrido en la tarde mientras unas lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas, esta vez por el dolor al daño que había hecho a su "secuestrador".

\- Deberías hablarle ¡vamos! Te mostrare su cuarto, mañana al despertar puedes ir, no es bueno que Tyki esté triste, es mas divertido cuando esta feliz. – decía decidida la peliazul, estirando a la pelirroja fuera del cuarto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta desvió a los gemelos que al parecer venían a ver como se encontraba su nueva hermana.

\- Adónde van? – preguntó Devit.

\- Donde Tyki! – respondió Road.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo ampliamente para luego seguir a las féminas.

20 minutos después…

\- Llegamos ha ha – respiraba agitadamente Road. – es esta puerta solo tienes que… - no pudo continuar ya que aquella puerta de roble con barniz escarlata estaba abriéndose.

El pelinegro salía de su cuarto y se encontró con cuatro personas frente a su puerta, se sorprendió de sobremanera al identificar a la de cabellera rojiza y ella sintió que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho.

\- Qué hacen aquí? – miró a los tres implicados, para luego dirigir su mirada a la chica nuevamente. – Hanna? – preguntó con algo de timidez en su voz.

La chica quien seguía en estado de shock por el susto, sentía que le fallaban las piernas, con los ojos abiertos y los labios entreabiertos no podía articular palabra.

\- Por qué la trajeron hasta aquí? Les dije que… - observó molesto a los gemelos.

\- Yo la traje! – se adelantó Road a defender a sus hermanos noah. – yo la arrastré hasta aquí Tyki. – rió nerviosa la pelinegra.

La mirada de Tyki era severa y escalofriante. Estaba molesto y Hanna reaccionó para proteger a sus tres nuevos… amigos? Se podría decir?

\- T..Tyki! – llamó algo tímida la chica. Este de inmediato suavizó el semblante y la observó. Los tres amenazados suspiraron de alivio. – y..yo les pedí que me mostraran sus habitaciones, solo estaban diciéndome que ésta era la tuya, no han hecho nada malo. – decía dulcemente la chica, con una voz que derretiría de ternura hasta el más helado iceberg (estamos hablando de la amante de Kanda por favor!).

\- De acuerdo, y… ¿cómo te encuentras? – se acercó a ella algo dubitativo.

\- Eh? Estoy bien, no ha ocurrido nada. – sonrió dulcemente al pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí e indicaron a Road su plan macabro. La pelimorada señalizo una cuenta regresiva con los dedos.

3… 2… 1…

\- WAA! – chilló la pelirroja sintiendo como perdía el equilibrio y caia sobre algo suave.

\- Que se diviertan~ - decían los tres mientras cerraban la puerta del cuarto y se oía el bloqueo de la llave.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron ambos. La menor se incorporó de inmediato y fue directo a la puerta. – ¡Road abre! – ordenó molesta, con un tono algo nervioso.

\- Dijiste que ibas a charlar con él. – recordó la pelinegra tras la puerta.

\- ¡No de esta manera mocosa! ¡Estas cosas me ponen nerviosa Road! ¡Dero-kun, abre! – intentó utilizar otro método.

\- Gomene Hanna-chan – decía Jasdero en un tono de nerviosismo. – la enana nos tiene amenazados. – continuó el pelinegro.

\- Malditos mocosos me las pagarán. – susurró para sí misma. Dio un gran suspiro y se rindió.

\- ... Hanna-chan? – llamó el más alto. – ¿estás bien? ¿Querías hablarme?

~_Bien Hanna no es momento de acobardarte, corazón deja de latir tan rápido y fuerte que voy a desmayarme!~_ pensaba la chica dándole aun la espalda al pelinegro.

– H-Hai. – se dio vuelta lentamente cabizbaja. – quería charlar acerca de lo ocurrido en mi cuarto. – decía nerviosa jugando con sus dedos mirando de un lado a otro.

El mayor la observó con ternura, de verdad no había cambiado en lo absoluto, una leve sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

\- Querrías... sentarte? – invitó el muchacho, pero ella negó sonriéndole, pero aún no lo miraba directamente. – Hanna-chan ¿de verdad me temes? – preguntó algo triste. Ella se sobresaltó lo miró a los ojos con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido.

Después de esa mirada severa, relajó el semblante suspirando pesadamente y caminó unos pasos adelante para acercarse a Tyki, al estar a unos centímetros de él parecía dudar un poco.

\- Qué ocurre? – le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que levantara la vista, tenía un visible rubor en las mejillas. – Hanna tienes fiebre? – se asustó un poco el muchacho, ella negó y apartó la mano del chico.

Al momento de hacer aquello, la pelirroja rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del mayor y posó su mejilla en el pecho de éste, el mayor se sorprendió ante aquel acto, tanto que no reaccionó de inmediato.

\- No te temo, Tyki. – confesó ella estrujando más el agarre. – no siento temor. - repitió mas para sí misma esta vez.

\- Hanna-chan. – susurró él sorprendido. La rodeó con sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica. – entonces, ¿por qué te disculpabas tanto? Soy el culpable de nuevamente arrebatarte lo que querías, yo…

\- Debería odiarte... - confesó la chica en un susurro, aquello descolocó al moreno un momento, tensando sus musculos. - pero no puedo. Es como si algo me impidiera odiarte. - se separó un poco de él manteniendo la mirada al suelo. - Me arrebataste la unica luz que tenía, obligandome a arrancar mis lazos con mis amigos, mi familia, él.

Tyki se percató que la ojiambar miraba su brazalete con confusión.

\- Cuando llegué esta mañana, pensé que obedecía por que simplemente estaba tan agotada que no tenía ganas ni de pelear. - cerró los ojos con fuerza. - mi mente y mi corazon estan tan confusos, que no se si estoy realmente cómoda o solo estoy delirando porque me faltan ellos. - luego de decir eso se percato de lo que había dicho y se volteo a ver a Tyki a los ojos. - Lo.. lo lamento no pense al decirlo. - intento alejarse del agarre del moreno pero él se lo impidió envolviendola en otro cálido abrazo.

\- Hare que olvides ese dolor... - susurró a sus oidos.

**Ya han pasado dos días desde que Hanna había sido "secuestrada" por el Noah Tyki Mikk.**

\- Aun no hay resultados? – preguntaba Allen desde la cámara del Arca.

\- Lo mismo que ayer, es la única pista que encontramos, nada nuevo desde entonces. – decía Reever desde fuera del arca.

\- Tch. Esto es inútil, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. – decía entredientes Kanda, realmente molesto.

\- Kanda, tranquilízate, tenemos a todos los buscadores, y a los exorcistas al pendiente de lo ocurrido, pero debes saber que también cada uno tiene trabajo que cumplir. Tratamos de priorizar en lo posible la búsqueda del paradero de Hanna. – decía Komui, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al espadachín.

\- Les recuerdo que esa pista la encontré yo, cansado de esperar sus respuestas. – regañó seriamente.

**Flash Back.**

Lavi y Kanda estaban buscando algún indicio del paradero de Hanna, en su cuarto.

\- Yuu lo he revisado miles de veces, no encuentro nada.

\- Eres un total y completo inútil, y deja de llamarme por mi nombre baka usagi.- respondió molesto el moreno.

Lavi tropezó con algo y se estrelló contra el piso cerca de la cama, movilizando ésta provocando que el cuadro de Hanna cayera sobre la cama. Dejando así ver un pequeño sobre colgado detrás de éste.

\- Esto…? – Kanda inspeccionó el sobre, estaba gordo, al parecer tenía bastante contenido en el interior.

\- ¿Que es eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Kanda abrió el sobre y dejo a relucir el contenido. Notas, hojas sueltas llenas de anotaciones con la letra de Hanna. Ojeó una de ellas, y se sorprendió al leer las primeras líneas.

\- Es un diario. – informó. – es el diario de Hanna. – comentó nuevamente.

Comenzó a leer en voz alta los primeros párrafos.

"_He estado teniendo sueños extraños desde que me encontré con Tyki Mikk, sé que es algo estúpido escribirlo, pero tengo miedo de contárselo a alguien más._

_En mis sueños me encuentro en un lugar amplio, con cielo azul artificial y pasillos largos y muy luminosos, me recuerdan al Arca de Allen, pero es diferente, al final de uno de los pasillos hay un enorme jardín, y una mesa en la cual está servido el té. Luego se torna oscuro y despierto._"

\- En sus sueños... ¿es posible que le muestre el segundo arca? – se preguntó Lavi.

"_De nuevo me encontré en aquel lugar tan grande y tétrico, esta vez la mesa de té esta con los asientos ocupados, todos menos uno. En ellos se encuentran varios noah que no reconozco, además de un hombre con traje extravagante y mirada seria, todos estaban observándome, para luego invitarme a sentar en el asiento vacío._

_Con miedo acepte la invitación, pues mi curiosidad supera mi temor. Me senté junto a uno de ellos, su cabello era largo y rubio, y tenía una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, la cual estaba cosida. Me habían dicho cosas, pero no alcanzaba a oírlas, sus bocas se movían sin emitir sonido, lo poco que entendí, era algo que dijo el hombre más grande:_

_\- Este es tu hogar, de ahora en más._

_Luego de aquello desperté…_"

\- Ella estaba teniendo alguna clase de, visión o algo parecido. Esto puede ser obra de Road, pero ¿cómo se infiltró en sus sueños? – calculaba Lavi nuevamente.

\- Hm… nada más que encuentros en la misma mesa de té. – seguía leyendo el pelinegro. – Ah! Aquí…

"_Ha pasado una semana desde que tengo estos sueños, hasta ahora todo había sido conversaciones en una mesa de té junto con diferentes miembros de la familia Noah, no me he encontrado con Tyki en ninguno de éstos sueños, lo que es sumamente extraño. He tratado de oír las conversaciones pero nada escucho, solo articulaciones mudas de conversaciones que no logro leer._

_El sueño que tuve esta vez, fue diferente, esta vez, fue aterrador._

_Me encontraba en una callejuela oscura, parecía el lugar donde solía vivir antes de ir a la orden, pero se veía totalmente desierto y abandonado. Lo ví allí, a Tyki, en medio de la callejuela junto a una silla, en la cual al parecer había alguien atado y amordazado, no lograba reconocerlo. Mikk me habló:_

_\- ¿No vas a socorrerlo?_

_En cuanto dijo eso me di cuenta de quien se trataba, creí que había perdido el corazón, pues me asfixiaba el pecho. Era Kanda, y estaba inconsciente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos más sillas aparecieron junto a él, todos ellos, mi familia, mis amigos, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda, Celty, Krory, estaban inconscientes, malheridos, era una horrenda pesadilla._

_Intenté activar mi inocencia, pero no lo logré, era como si una fuerza mayor estaba oprimiendo mi poder, demasiado dolor, corrí hacia ellos, pero el camino era cada vez mas largo, y Tyki amenazaba en matarlos, ¿como pueden estar sentados tan indefensos? ¿Como pudieron ser capturados? ¿Es real todo esto? Lo único que note, fue una luna de tan roja parecía sangrienta, y sentí que me asfixiaba de nuevo el pecho, luego de aquello desperté con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Fue realmente aterrador…_"

\- La callejuela de su antiguo hogar? – susurró Kanda para sí mismo. – debemos llevar esto a Reever.

**Fin Flash Back**

\- Estamos al tanto, no deberías preocuparte demasiado siendo que mañana por la mañana irán a buscarla. – replicó el científico.

Y así fue, al día siguiente por la mañana, Allen y Kanda fueron a las callejuelas del pueblo de Hanna, estaba tal y como lo describió en su diario.

Parecía estar desierto, las casas estaban en un aspecto aterrador, abandonadas, ni un alma dentro.

\- Se ve horrible.. - comentó el albino. Mientras que Kanda solo bufó molesto.

* * *

He aqui el cap. espero hayan disfrutado y ansio sus reviews.

Este cap ya estaba escrito, pero no he podido actualizar. Una disculpa por eso!

SnK


	20. It's Broken

Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece sino a Hoshino-sensei.

Disfruten el cap.

* * *

\- Buenos días Hanna-chan~ - decía un moreno entrando en el cuarto de la pelirroja. La vió sentada por la cabecera y su semblante se volvió algo triste.

\- Ohayo… - contestó en un susurro.

\- Aun no puedes dormir? – preguntó en un suspiro el portugués sentándose a orillas de la cama. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa. – hmm, debería llevarte conmigo… o quedarme aquí durante la noche? – pensaba el muchacho en voz alta mirándola de reojo, ella se sobresaltó.

\- N-no creo que sea buena idea… - articuló algo nerviosa.

Tyki sonrió y se acercó a ella, estiró los brazos dándole a entender que deseaba que lo abrace, ella se acercó obedeciendo.

La estrujó suavemente hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, posó sus labios en su pálida clavícula provocando un leve suspiro en la chica, al percatarse el moreno, de cómo su piel estaba erizada, decidió subir de tono las caricias, solo un poco.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente.

\- Hanna-chan, hueles muy bien – para luego morder un poco el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella tensó sus músculos reteniendo la respiración, tratando de no perder la cordura, mientras él la recostaba lentamente sobre el somier.

\- Como dije recién, no creo que sea buena idea. – replico ella intentando alejar al moreno.

\- De verdad? – volvió a hablar con voz ronca en su oído.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella volvió a asentir sin mirarlo directamente. Su mente decía: "aléjalo"; pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

~ ¿Realmente quiero esto? – se preguntaba mentalmente.

Mientras Tyki acariciaba sus brazos y rozaba sus finos labios contra el cuello de la pelirroja, ella trataba de reaccionar. Sus orbes se fijaron en su muñeca izquierda, donde yacía el brazalete que lo unía a su amante, una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla.

\- Hanna? – se sorprendió el moreno. La deseaba, pero no la iba a forzar.

Ella sujeto su muñeca acariciando cariñosamente el accesorio, eso le hirvió la sangre.

\- ¿Esto es de él? – preguntó provocando que a la chica le recorra un escalofrío por la columna, lo miro con algo de temor, temía que Tyki intentara sacarle el brazalete, entonces lo estrujo más contra sí. – tsk.

Con rabia, la sujetó de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la cama, tirando al suelo las sabanas que la cubrían. Sin mirarla a los ojos sujetó una de las cuentas del brazalete.

\- No… - susurró ella con temor, un segundo antes de ver todas las cuentas desparramadas por toda la habitación. Tyki la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, pasaron unos minutos y ella no se levantaba, es más, comenzó a temblar.

\- No volverás a verlo ¿de qué sirve conservar una baratija? – mascullo molesto justo antes de oír un grito desgarrador por parte de la chica, mientras ante sus ojos ella se acurrucaba en posición fetal en el frío piso.

Ella solo seguía gritando con dolor mientras escuchó unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a la habitación.

\- Qué demonios ocu… - Devit abrió la puerta de un golpe dejando pasar a su hermano y a Road en el proceso. Y se encontró con una horrible escena al entrar al cuarto.

_Mientras que en otro lugar…_

\- ¡GHAAA! – gritó Kanda desplomándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Kanda! – lo socorrió Allen|

Road corrió a socorrer a la pelirroja, quien ardía en fiebre además de estar completamente pálida, como si la sangre hubiese desaparecido de su sistema.

\- Tyki… ¿qué has hecho? – pregunto la muchacha sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos.

Mientras el moreno solo quedo alli parado observando la escena shockeado.

Road observó las cuentas del brazalete en las manos de la chica y otras desparramadas por el suelo.

\- Y dices que quieres protegerla... - dijo realmente molesta la ojiambar. - Devit traelo aqui, usa mi portal... ¡YA! - ordeno la chica viendo que sus hermanos no reaccionaban.

**Junto con Walker...**

\- Ha..nna, algo ocurrio con Hanna. - musitaba el peliazul casi ahogandose en su dolor.

\- ¡Kanda resiste! Maldicion tengo que encontrarla rápido. - Allen estaba al borde de la desesperacion mientras su conpañero estaba sufriendo espasmos continuos de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Al igual que cierta pelirroja en brazos de la Noah mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió Tyki contesta?! - seguía insistiendo la pelinegra.

\- Y-yo ... no sé

\- Ella no te dijo el significado del brazalete, ¿verdad? - el moreno nego suavemente, mientras la pelirroja se retorcia para ganar algo de aire.

\- Sólo dijo que prefería no mencionar nada que se refiera a él frente a mi.

\- Quizá porque esta chica sabia que harias algo como eso. Sin saberlo ella te conoce mas que tu mismo. - menciono Road en un suspiro. - este brazalete, o lo que queda de él, es algo muy importante para ella, no solo sentimentalmente, tambien es un pedazo de su inocencia, y esta ligada al otro chico. - comenzó a informar la noah. - en este brazalete yace una inocencia hibrida, mitad Angel mitad Mugen, que son las de Hanna y Kanda, el otro chico. Hanna me explico que, si ella se llegara a quitar el brazalete, o algo llegara a pasarle, como ahora.. - dijo lo ultimo con un toque de ironia en su tono de voz. - ambos sifririan un colapso grave, y podrian llegar a perder sus inocencias debido al golpe de falta de Maná. Ademas de eso, en el proceso el dolor es tan agonizante que podrian morir, pero como ambos son fuertes ese no sera el caso.

Mientras Road relataba aquella informacion al moreno, la pelirroja derramaba lagrimas mientras susurraba el nombre de su amado.

\- Tranquila Hanna-chan, Jasdevi lo traerá hasta ti, resiste un poco mas ne? - la abrazaba Road mientrs acariciaba su cabello.

Kanda oía en su cabeza el agonizante llamado de Hanna.

\- M-moya-shi.. la escucho, está.. cerca.. - informaba el peliazul.

\- La encontraremos, te llevare junto a ella aunque me cuedte la vida - dijo el albino activando su Crown Clown, al instante aparecio un portal, bastante conocido a decir verdad.

\- tsk… H-Ha… nna – articuló entredientes intentando respirar.

En ese momento apareció una puerta, el portal de Road.

\- Hey Woka-kun! – saludo el rubio amistosamente, mientras el moreno se acercaba al japonés.

\- ¡No te acerques! – amenazó el albino.

\- Tranquilo Allen, necesitamos al espadachín, Hanna-nee esta agonizando, tal y como él lo está. – señaló con la mirada al peliazul.

\- tch. Cómo se si…

\- ¡TIENE RAZÓN! – gritó el peliazul tratando de no ahogarse en su dolor.

\- Kanda?..

\- Es… el brazalete. – informo intentando calmar la respiración, con un solo ojo fijando la vista en el albino.

\- Exacto, tuvimos un percance, así que necesitamos de este feo. – dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa.

\- no hay tiempo Walker, Hanna lo necesita ya. – dijo ya impacientado Devit.

\- Iré… - dijo el albino seriamente.

\- Estás demente? Antes de que el conde te encuentre y Tyki se percate ella te matará, y estoy hablando de Hanna. – rió amargamente el rubio. – no creas que no sabemos como es ella. Ya ha pasado mas de 1 dia, somos los únicos en los que confía además de road. – dijo seriamente por primera vez Jasdero.

\- No hay tiempo Walker, si no quieres que tu hermana y su novio mueran mejor nos lo dejas. - dijo con fastidio el moreno.

\- M..MOYA..SHII! - un grito ronco se escuchó del palido espadachin segundos antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Espero sus reviews.

SNK


End file.
